El Inmortal Fenix Dorado
by maritza chan
Summary: ¡COMPLETO! Para ganar la guerra, Harry deberá renacer de las cenizas. La segunda guerra entre magos ha comenzado y el camino de Harry ya ha sido marcado. ¡La batalla final ya está aqui! Antes de HBP.
1. Caminos cruzados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,** excepto los que no conozcan. Nahiony Darcy es copropiedad de Tgirlbyangel.

_**Oct. 2012**__: Por fín decidí arreglar las faltas ortográficas de este fic, al igual que los demás que tengo. Queridos lectores: sean concientes que este fue uno de mis primeros fics y si, hay Mary Sue. No me arrepiento de lo que escribí y por tanto los cambios sólo serán para una mejor lectura._

_Este fic fue creado antes del HPyHBP, tampoco tenía una idea del tiempo en que ocurrian los hecho y las edades, fechas y posibles objetos disponibles no coinciden con el canon._

Les dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Caminos entrecruzados**

Aquel era un día hermoso de verano, Petunia y Dudley habían ido a visitar un vecino enfermo, porque la tía Petunia quería enterarse cual era el jaleo que había en esa casa. Dudley sólo fue porque no tenía otra opción. Cuando llegaron acababa de frenar un hermoso Porche rojo, y de él descendieron dos hermosas figuras femeninas.

Una de ellas era una mujer alta, de buena figura y joven a pesar de ser la madre de la otra, como se enteró Petunia después; la otra era una adolescente de 16 años, hermosa, con ojos azules y profundos, cabello negro como el azabache y pálida como la porcelana. Tenía buenos modales para su edad, consideraba Petunia; Dudley solo babeaba.

Petunia se enteró además de que la madre había venido a visitar a un viejo amigo, el vecino, que era una doctora, madre soltera y que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en el extranjero. De la hija sólo se enteró que era inglesa y se llamaba Emely.

Dudley trataba de llamar la atención de Emely, pero ella al igual que él, sólo había ido porque la llevaron. No le interesaba aquel gordo de tres papadas que parecía un gorila albino. "Es más - pensó – un gorila albino es muy bonito. Parece un monstruo salido de una pesadilla de un chico que no quiere engordar".

Así, con esa clase de pensamientos, se estaba entreteniendo cuando Dudley, como buen idiota sin experiencia con chicas, le dijo que le gustaba. Quería vomitar; pero antes de que saliera un enorme exabrupto de sus labios un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Sí, todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de aquella frase en su memoria.

– En serio, vaya, a mí también me caes bien – mintió. Él comenzó a alardear de su título de boxeador, entre otras cosas hasta que la madre de Emely la llamó para irse.

- Pensé que eras loca, pero ya veo que estás peor de lo que imaginé. Saliendo con un obeso tan horrendo - comenzó a decir su madre cuando ya iban muy lejos en el automóvil.

- No estoy tan loca, es asqueroso y no me agrada ni un poquito-

- Entonces, ¿Por qué le dijiste que te agrada?

- Lo hago por una buena causa. No debes y ni quiero dejarte saber más.

Así, por durante una semana, Emely fingió ser una persona normal y que Dudley le agradaba. No estaba segura hacia donde se dirigía, pero de cualquier modo continuaba. Aquel fin de semana a comienzos de agosto, Dudley invitó a Emely a cenar a su casa. Ella aceptó de buen grado, sólo para divertirse con las tonterías que de seguro iban a ocurrir. Pero su suerte iría mucho más allá.

Harry estaba desesperado las primeras noches que llegó de Hogwarts, pues ahora, además de soñar con el asesinato de Cedric, también soñaba con la muerte de Sirius. Al principio de las vacaciones duró alrededor de 5 días sin dormir en base de café, pero este se agotó y no pudo mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo, porque Petunia no compraría más café mientras él estuviera en la casa.

Luego se le ocurrió hacer una poción para dormir sin tener que soñar que le habían dado en el 4to año. La poción fue un éxito. En realidad él se tomó tanta y estaba tan cansado, que se quedó dormido por casi una semana.

Al principio sus tíos pensaron que se había muerto, pero al notar que respiraba aún, lo dejaron en la habitación y no hicieron lo más mínimo en despertarlo. Cuando Harry despertó se encontró que era el 31 de julio, y habían llegado sus O.W.L.S.

Llegó el fin de semana y todavía no se decidía si abrir el sobre o no; cuando se enteró que ese día la "novia" de Dudley iría a cenar.

- Vaya, sí que debe estar ciega para salir contigo.

- Ja ja. Si que eres gracioso. Yo le gusto. Estas celoso porque tú no tienes.

Harry pensó o que ella era fea o había perdido totalmente el juicio. En eso un auto se paró frente al número 4 de Privet Drive. Petunia se acercó a la ventana y afirmó que era Emely la que había llegado. Vernon mandó a Harry hacia su habitación pero él se quedó inmóvil. Quería ver qué clase de chica saldría con Dudley.

Su primo fue a abrir la puerta; Harry estaba expectativo.

Allí estaba Emely, vestida graciosamente y se veía muy bonita. Harry no creía lo que veía. ¿Cómo era que una chica así salía con Dudley? Supuso que de seguro él sabía algo que ella no quería que nadie se enterara y la chantajeó para que fuera su novia. O simplemente tenía un horrible gusto.

- Hola chancho - exclamó como saludo Emely, cosa que no pasó desapercibido a Harry – ¡Oh! Es un placer conocerla señora Dursley. Y a usted también señor.

- Qué agradable que aceptaras venir a cenar, pasa estás en tu casa -. Entonces Emely posó su mirada en Harry, que estaba todo desaliñado y tirado a un costado del sofá de la impecable salita.

- No sabía que tenias un hermano – habló dirigiéndose a Dudley.

- No lo es. Es mi primo criminal que vino con nosotros por este verano -. Mintió Dudley. Ella regresó la vista hacia Harry y, antes de seguir a la señora Dursley al comedor, notó la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Sonrió levemente y acompaño a los Dursley a cenar. Aquella era una verdadera sorpresa.

Estaban cenando y, a petición de Emely, Harry los estaba acompañando.

- ¿Dónde dices que estudias? – preguntó Petunia

- Estuve fuera del país, pero voy a ir a una escuela privada este año.

- Tienes 16 dices.

- Sí, los tengo. Pero como he viajado mucho sé algo más que los demás.

- Oh, pero que niña. ¿Dime en que trabaja tu madre?

- Ella es doctora

- ¿Está casada?

- No, es madre soltera; pero tengo un padre. Vive aquí en Inglaterra y es profesor en una institución de regular renombre.

- Mmm.

- ¡Oye tú, primo criminal! Digo, Harry, ¿Dónde estudias?

- Eh... estudio en San Brutus para jóvenes problemas incorregibles. – dijo al ver las miradas severas de sus tíos

- Ah, que divertido. ¿Por qué viniste aquí, dime mataste a tus padres o qué? - Harry respiró profundo.

- No, no los maté, chocaron y murieron, vine aquí porque no tenía opción.

La cena continuó sin más novedades que los apodos con los Emely llamaba "de cariño" a Dudley, tales como piggy, fatty, gordito, chancho, y otros. Al parecer ni él ni sus padres se daban cuenta de la entonación con que ella los decía.

Emely ya se estaba aburriendo y cuando llegó el postre comenzó:

- ¿No están ocurriendo cosas extrañas últimamente aquí en Inglaterra? – Los Dursley y Harry se sintieron tensos. ¿Qué ella sabía de los otros? – Eso de cuerpos con partes deformes y muertos totalmente sanos, claro excepto porque están muertos...

- Pues sí, vaya que son sucesos extraños.

- Yo creo que... - en este punto Harry ya tenía su varita en mano y los Dursley se estaban sofocando- ... son experimentos genéticos. No veo otra manera de que alguien pueda tener más extremidades.- Todos se sintieron mejor y Emely, que se estaba divirtiendo con esto, quería seguir.

- Aunque – otra vez suspenso en la mesa – creo que podría ser radiactividad - los Dursley casi se caen de sus sillas - porque, genéticamente hablando, crear un humano así llevaría una eternidad y las personas ya se habrían dado cuenta. En cambio, si fuera por radiación, además de las personas mutar, también podrían morir.

Harry ya se estaba cansando del tema. Ella parecía saber mucho de tecnología, pero le inquietaba que alguien tan inteligente saliera con su primo. Algo no encajaba en esta conversación. O ella sabía del mundo mágico o simplemente era coincidencia. Sospechaba de lo primero. ¿Y si ella era de los mortífagos?

Petunia mandó a Harry a recoger la mesa y cuando él se encargaba de entrar la loza al lavaplatos, Emely tomó una foto con los Dursley en un ángulo en el que él salía dentro de la máquina.

- Hermosa cámara fotográfica- opinó Vernon

- Sí es de última generación y es digital

Sonó el timbre.


	2. Nuevos miembros

Gracias a las personas que me han enviado previews, y espero que sus dudas se aclaren sobre Emely, je jeje. Recuerden Harry no me pertenece por más que yo quiera, es de JKR.

* * *

**Nuevos miembros**

El tío Vernon fue a abrir la puerta porque Harry estaba ocupado con los platos y Dudley no quería ir. "¿Quién será a estas horas?" - se preguntaba Petunia porque ya era tarde. Sonaron voces. Alguien discutía, los demás se inquietaron.

– ¡No! No entren, les prohíbo que pasen- se oía al tío Vernon rugir, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Harry y Emely tenían sus varitas afuera mientras Ojoloco Moody, Tonks y otro joven entraban en el comedor, y al ver a la chica también sacaron las varitas.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Moody a Emely. Harry se dio cuenta de que Emely era también una bruja y se alejó de ella. Los Dursley no salían de su asombro. El nuevo joven se percató de Emely y ella de la presencia de él.

- ¡Tú! – Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dinos que pasa Sean- preguntó Tonks inquieta

- Sí - dijo Emely

- ¡Tú cállate! Deberías estar en otra parte. - le respondió Sean – Baja esa varita quieres Emely.

- ¿La conoces?

- Claro que nos conocemos. Esa molestia es mi hermano. – dijo ella

- Tú _medio_ hermano – los de la orden lo vieron como algo raro, fuera de lugar.

- Dime que es media hermana de madre – exigió Tonks suplicante

- Eh... no, no es de madre- le dijo algo confundido. Tonks se puso pálida. – ¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó

- Por allí - respondió Harry mientras Tonks daba la vuelta hacia el baño.

- No sabía que nuestro padre tuviera tan mala reputación – dijo Emely

- No sabes de nada. Oye Harry, nos vamos. – dijo Ojoloco

- Eh, pero, ¿Y ella?

- Me voy con Sean. Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar Dudley pero creo que no te agradan las brujas- dijo dirigiéndose a la familia de los Dursley – a decir verdad me das asco, nunca había visto un muggle tan antipático y horrendo. Oye Sean, ¿Andas montado?

Harry buscó su baúl y todos salieron. Parqueado frente a la casa de sus tíos había un hermoso Lamborgini Murciélago del año. Era de Sean; que en ese momento se estaba burlando de Emely diciéndole que se veía muy "santa" sin sus aretes (ella tenía varias perforaciones en las orejas y una en el ombligo)

- Ja, ja, ja, pero que gracioso. No podía aparecerme por aquí con esa facha, pensaría que era rara.

- Pero si _eres_ rara. Oye Potter pásame el baúl.

- Qué anticuado eres Pottercienta, con ese baúl de hace un siglo – dijo Emely despectivamente y haciendo énfasis en Pottercienta.

- ¿Potter qué?

- Pottercienta. Mira esta foto y dime si no te pareces a una cenicienta moderna, en versión masculina claro-

- Vaya que sí - exclamó Sean.

- ¿Cuándo la sacaste? - Preguntó Harry

- Hace un rato.

Harry se quedó perplejo. Los dos hermanos estaban entrando su baúl en el baúl de un auto lujoso. Parpadeó. Solo es una visión- se dijo. De repente había visto a un perro negro y peludo en el baúl del auto. Son cosas de mi imaginación – volvió a pensar. Todavía estaba dudando de la procedencia de Emely. Pero ¿Cómo sabían si ella era mortífaga sino la habían visto nunca?

- Harry, Te quieres ir o no- le dijo Sean

- ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es una farsa?

- ¿Qué?

- Como sé que ustedes son ustedes, y que ellos dos no son mortífagos.

- Harry, somos de la Orden

- Sí, pero Voldemort también sabe eso.

- ¿Harry estas desconfiando de nosotros? – Preguntó Tonks algo confundida – somos tus amigos.

- Y Voldemort me quiere matar a como dé lugar

- Ya basta – exclamó enfadado Sean – ya me quiero ir de este horrible lugar. Yo soy de la Orden. Entré ahora y no soy mortífago. Ella puede que esté loca pero no es del lado oscuro – dijo con relación a Emely- y ahora te montas o te monto a la fuerza.

Harry se quedo perplejo otra vez, pero tenía la varita en su mano y miraba a todos con una expresión incrédula. De repente se abrió la puerta del auto. Snape salió de dentro y tenía el aspecto de alguien que está muy mareado.

– Ya estoy harto de esperar Potter. Si no te montas...

Snape no pudo terminar su frase porque Emely le había brincado encima y le estaba pegando mientras decía algo en otro idioma. Sean le quitó de encima a Emely y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. Sean era idéntico a Snape, solo que más joven y con facciones más agradables. "Media hermana de padre" había dicho Sean en la casa. Entonces... No, aquello era imposible.

- Te pasa algo Potter – preguntó Emely y vio en la dirección que estaba viendo Harry – Es una suerte que no me parezca a ellos-

- Tú, tú eres...

- Su hija

Harry se puso igual de enfermo que Tonks al enterarse del parentesco de Emely. Severus Snape no solo tenía uno, sino dos hijos, que de seguro se parecían más a sus madres que a él, porque ambos eran muy bien parecidos a diferencia del padre.

Minutos después Harry estaba en la parte trasera del automóvil sentado entre Tonks y Ojoloco, que a su vez estaba sentado al lado de Snape. Emely iba en el asiento delantero y Sean manejaba.

- Yo quería manejar - se quejó Tonks –

- Ni lo sueñes. – Dijo Sean – Casi nos matas yendo en dirección contraria y manejas fatal. Apuesto que esa licencia es falsa.

- No manejo mal, verdad- Ojo loco la miró con una expresión de sí claro. Sonó un teléfono y, ambos hermanos sacaron su móvil, pero la llamaba era para Sean.

- Esta porquería no tiene otro tipo de timbre- se quejó. ¿Quién es?

- Es Maritza - Sean respondió en griego. Al poco rato dejó de conversar.

- Harry estuvo viendo la oscuridad mientras Sean iba a una alta velocidad por las curvas. De repente Emely saltó:

- Qué lindo este auto. Cómo corre. ¿Quién te lo dio?

- Me lo regaló mi abuelo querido.

- ¡Ah! Eso explica lo de la placa.

- Bueno, creo que debo retirar esa placa. Por aquí está lleno de Banshees y no quiero que me persigan. ¿Qué hay de tu auto?

- Lo mandé a arreglar. Ya sabes, el viejo Jaguar de mamá. No les importa si pongo algo de música para relajarnos, ¿Verdad?

Snape sacó un par de orejeras cuando el resto dijo que sí. Emely prendió el estéreo y casi deja sordos a los demás con un heavy metal celestial. Tiempo después llegaron a la casa de los Weasley, porque no irían a Grinamuld Place. La casa tenía un nuevo aspecto. Ya no estaba torcida y era más amplia. Obviamente les iba bien a los gemelos. Dumbledore estaba en la entrada esperando a los chicos. Ni bien salió Emely fue a saludarlo con un efusivo - ¡Hola abuelo!

Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo de la casa a saludar a Harry que no veían desde que salieron de Hogwarts. ¡Tenían tanto que contarle! Todos entraron a la casa. Sean se fue con los de la Orden, que tenían una reunión y Emely se fue a tomar una ducha a pesar de la expresión en la cara de Molly Weasley. Ella dormiría con su hermano que estaba hospedado junto a los Weasley. Sólo esta noche pensaron los chicos. Ron le iba a contar lo del hijo de Snape pero Harry lo sorprendió con el caso de la hermana.

- Esto es asqueroso- exclamó Hermione al oír la versión de Harry

- Y lo peor es que son de madres distintas. – dijo Ron

- ¡Puag!

- ¿Crees que se quede aquí?

- No tengo la menor idea pero lo que sea que pase nos enteraremos en la cena que será después de la reunión.

* * *

Prox. capítulo: ¿Quiénes rayos son estos hijos de Snape? ¿De dónde salieron? Lealo próximamente.


	3. Vista atras

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy algo triste porque no me han dejado reviews, pero aún así seguiré escribiendo. Recuerdo que los **personajes** que todos conocen **son de J.K.R.** y, por ahora, sólo Emely, Sean y Grim Reaper son mios. Espero que les guste y por fa dejen reviews para saber su opinión, aunque sea mala, pero no la hagan tan despiadada.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban acomodando las cosas de Harry en la habitación de Ron. Con todas las remodelaciones hechas por los gemelos, la casa estaba más amplia y organizada. La habitación de ellos ocupaba todo un piso, al igual que la de sus padres. Ron y Ginny compartían el piso, pero aún así sus habitaciones eran más amplias. Había otro piso con más habitaciones, para los demás hermanos cuando fueran a visitar a la familia o para visitas. Harry preguntó desde cuando Sean Snape estaba con ellos, ya que él se había instalado en una habitación en el piso de visitas.

Hermione comenzó a contarle:

_Era mediados de junio y ella ya estaba en Grinamuld Place. Ese día los Weasley estaban recogiendo sus cosas para irse a la madriguera, (_porque de seguro no querrías ir allí - comentó ella)._ Era ya de noche. Snape llegó de repente con un joven..._

- Debiste verlas – interrumpió Ron – digo, a Ginny y Hermione, estaban baboseando por él – esto lo dijo con un tono de alguien celoso.

- No estaba baboseando por él – comenzó a decir Hermione.

- Si claro, lo hizo hasta que Dumbledore lo presentó formalmente como miembro de la Orden, todavía recuerdo su cara

_El joven era alto, con ojos y cabellos negros, mirada profunda y una agradable presencia. Se presentó como Sean solamente. Ginny desde que entró tenia la vista fija en él, por no decir Hermione. Cuando el recién llegado fijó su vista en los gemelos sonrió malévolamente._

- _Vaya no pensé que estaría en la misma casa que los gemelos Weasley. Esto es un honor. A decir verdad, tengo un negocio y necesito material – en su cara se reflejaba la expresión de alguien que se va a divertir con una travesura. Los gemelos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y se lo llevaron aparte._

_Después en unos minutos volvió con cara de satisfecho, pero las chicas no pudieron entablar conversación con él porque Severus se lo llevó hasta donde estaba la Orden y no lo volvieron a ver hasta antes de la cena de "despedida" a los Weasley. Dumbledore dijo que iba a introducir a un nuevo miembro a la Orden, Sean se puso de pie, su nombre era Sean Snape._

_Claro está de que a ninguno de los presentes, fuera de Dumbledore y Severus, la mención del apellido de aquel buen mozo joven le cayó bien. Tonks que estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla la casi vomita ahí mismo. En realidad no se recuperó en todo el tiempo que él estuvo en la casa. Las chicas parecían que se habían cruzado con un dementor y los demás perdieron el apetito. Aunque luego tuvieron que cenar para que Molly no los molestara._

- Ya te dije que no me cae bien, especialmente desde lo que pasó después. – repitió Hermione con cara de cansada

- Pues yo no recuerdo nada más, excepto que al rato ya Ginny estaba a su lado otra vez – replicó Ron

- Claro que no te diste cuenta, nunca te fijas en los detalles.

- Me puedes seguir contando Hermione – exigió Harry, al que le parecía también que el hijo de Snape tenía algo raro.

- Sí, ya continúo

_Más tarde mientras cenaban llegó Lupin. Todo estuvo normal hasta que reparó en Sean, que lo había estado siguiendo con la mirada. Ambos mostraron cara de algo como asco e intolerancia el uno al otro. Lupin se sentó al extremo opuesto de donde estaba Sean. Molly viendo que el ambiente se iba a tornar desagradable dijo:_

- _Querido (a Sean), no has probado la carne_

- _No gracias, señora Weasley, no como carne. – Hermione miró como Lupin lo veía con cara de sí claro_

- _¿A no? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Así te hubiera preparado algo vegetariano._

- _No se preocupe, estoy bien así._

_Al terminar la cena unos cuantos estaban en una sala charlando. Ginny estaba hablando con Sean, los gemelos planeaban alguna travesura y Ron discutía con Hermione. Luego Tonks y Lupin entraron y él último casi se devuelve a no ser porque Sean, que se apartó de Ginny, lo llamó._

- _Disculpe, señor licano – Lupin se volvió a verlo con cara de enojado. Hermione le dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Ron mientras observaba la escena - perdón pero es que no me lo han presentado._

- _Soy Remus Lupin, conque eres el hijo de Severus. Tienes un acento extraño. ¿De dónde eres?_

- _Soy griego._

- _¿Griego? Eres un Zervos ¿verdad?_

- _Sí._

- _Eso lo explica todo._

_Tonks, que había estado hablando de algo con los gemelos, interrumpió la conversación y se llevó a Lupin. Sean volvió a su conversación con Ginny y nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Al otro día Dumbledore les avisó a los Weasley que Sean se quedaría con ellos. Ya en la madriguera no pasó nada interesante._

- Yo no le veo nada de raro – comenzó Ron

- Tu no, pero yo sí oí el tono con que esos dos conversaban

Mientras, estaban bajando las escaleras se toparon con Emely, quien también iba hacia la sala. Allá se encontraban los gemelos discutiendo con el recién llegado Percy quien, después de lo ocurrido el último mes había pedido disculpas a sus padres y estos lo perdonaron, aunque excepto por Ginny, ninguno de los hermanos quería que volviera a la casa, así que solo podía ir a cenar allá.

Harry se sorprendió al verlo, pero luego le contaron la historia que ya sabemos. Sean también fue a la sala porque la reunión ya había terminado y la señora Weasley le había dicho que allí había un paquete para él. En un rincón estaba un bulto negro sin remitente para Sean Snape.

- ¿Qué es Sean? – Preguntó Emely.

- Pues no tengo la m... – Sean no pudo terminar la frase porque el bulto comenzó a moverse y todos los presentes se asustaron. Sean tiró al piso el bulto y sacó su varita. El bulto seguía agitándose y de repente salió algo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ginny se desmayó, los gemelos se quedaron piedra, Hermione apenas estaba de pie viendo la expresión en la cara de Harry y lo que salió del bulto. Harry estaba pálido y sudaba.

- Grim Reaper – dijo para sorpresa de todos Sean – ¿Qué rayos hacías en ese bulto?

- ¿Q-Quién es él?

- Pues es un perro, ¡Es que no ves! – Exclamó Emely a quien la escena se le hacía bastante graciosa.

- ¿Grim Reaper? – preguntó Ron sarcásticamente

- Sí, que esperabas, ¿Qué se llamara Can del Diablo? – Dijo Sean con tono burlón acariciando al animal.

Lo que había salido del bulto había sido un enorme perro con abundante pelaje negro. Era idéntico a Padfoot (no me gusta el nombre de Canuto). Después de que todos se calmaron un poco, y una más que otra persona casi se desmayaba cuando lo veían, Hermione dijo:

- ¿Cómo es que ese perro cabe en un bulto tan pequeño? - Sean que le estaba poniendo un collar al inquieto perro la miró con cara de "¿En serio?"

- 1, somos brujos, ¿te acuerdas?; 2, no es un bulto cualquiera es una Heavyless.-

- ¿Una qué? –preguntó Harry

- Heavyless Potter – dijo Emely con cara de resignada – una marca japonesa de bultos, mochilas, etc. Es la mejor, pues como veras en una mochila como esta. - Ella llevaba una graciosa mochila en su espalda - Cabe todo lo que tu quieras entrar. Por eso este es mi único equipaje.

- Chicos la cena ya está – llamó Molly y todos se dirigieron al comedor algo confundidos.

* * *

Ahora, por favor recuerden enviarme reviews y les escribo pronto.


	4. Las vacaciones en la madriguera

**Ojo**, Harry y los demás personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. y asociados, los demas que ustedes no conozcan son míos. Por favor escriban reviews, puede que por ahora la historia este aburrida, pero les prometo que sera mejor cuando ellos vayan a Hogwarts.

* * *

Todos se habían ido a cenar, incluyendo el perro. La mesa estaba algo silenciosa, pues a todos les causaba dolor ver aquel perro. Tonks tenía los ojos rojos, la señora Weasley, después de ser reanimada, ya había dejado de llorar. Los únicos que permanecían inmutables eran Sean y Emely, a Severus no le agradaba el animal y cuando lo vio lo que dijo fue:

- ¿De dónde rayos sacaste este animal?

- Me lo regaló mi amigo Charles.

- Deshazte de él.- A estas palabras Sean le dirigió una mirada amenazante, que sólo Hermione notó.

- No puedo, no quiero y no te incumbe – fue la respuesta que le dio a su padre. Al parecer ambos estaban enojados y no se habían vuelto a hablar durante la cena. Emely estaba muy animada y halagaba mucho la comida de la señora Weasley. –

- Esto está muy bueno. Usted debería tener su propio restaurante. No hay nada mejor que una buena comida casera –

- ¡Oh! Qué amable eres – dijo algo sonrojada Molly, que esperaba que Emely se pareciera más al padre.

- ¿Ya probaste la soja? – Le preguntó Sean a su hermana – La cocina estupendamente.

- No, no la he probado...

- ¿También eres vegetariana?

- Más o menos. Usualmente no como carne, pero mi madre me obliga a...

- ¿Que te obligo a qué, niña malcriada? – Le preguntó su madre que acababa de llegar. Snape la miró con desprecio, y Anne le devolvió el saludo igual.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto Emely

- Pertenezco a la Orden y, lo siento mucho, pero creo que llegue algo tarde para la cena.

Mientras Emely y Severus miraban a Anne con mala cara, Hermione parecía embelesada. Anne se había sentado aparte porque, según ella no estaba acostumbrada a los modales de la mesa occidentales. Emely no la culpaba. Ambas había vivido los últimos años entre culturas donde comer con las manos era la regla y su madre parecía haber olvidado el uso de los tenedores y cuchillos. Así que para algunos resultaba todo un espectáculo. Antes de servir el postre Hermione se atrevió ha hablarle a la madre de Emely.

- ¿Es usted Anne Frank? (no, no es la de Alemania de la 2da Guerra Mundial)

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¡Wow! Yo... ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?

- Claro – dijo Anne algo confundida, pues normalmente no le pedían autógrafos.

Harry, quien no tenía la menor idea de quien era ella, le pregunto a Ron, pero como este dudaba, Sean que los había oído les respondió:

- Anne Frank es una medimago frustrada que le gusta escribir sobre el mundo paralelo entre muggles y brujos. A decir verdad es bastante despreciada por los brujos ingleses.

- No soy frustrada. Pero sí, aquí se creen que los muggles son basura.

En eso regresó Hermione cargada de libros para que Anne se los autografiara, pero olvidó una pluma, así que dejó los libros allí y la fue a buscar.

- Emely, ¿Cuántos libros he escrito?- dijo Anne mirando la pila de libros que Hermione quería que le firmara.

- Unos 25. Al parecer esta es una come libros. – Ron y Harry se rieron. Hermione regresó y Anne se sentó a firmar la pila.

- Debe ser genial ser la hija de ella- suspiró

- Si la quieres te la puedes quedar, yo no la necesito – le respondió Emely – pero no hay devuelta, eh. - Hermione la miró con indignación – Oye no me mires así. Si vivieras con ella me entenderías.

- Basta Emely – le ordenó Anne

- ¿Me puedo quedar? – saltó de repente Emely y el trío la vio con cara de ¡Oh no!

- Si claro - Ron y Harry se miraron asombrados – quédate, no te quiero a mi lado causándome problemas, así te quedas con este par de familiares tuyos. Listo todos firmados. Vaya – dijo mirando al reloj – es tarde y tango cinco raves por delante.

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Me acabas de decir que te ibas a quedar y te quedas. Y recuerda, nada de ir a colegios con organizaciones masónicas oscuras. – Y con esto se marchó Anne, para alivio de Severus.

Anne Frank era una mujer joven, con una buena figura y buenos músculos. Su piel estaba bronceada y Emely había heredado sus mismos ojos azules. Era bastante buena en su oficio, la medicina, pero le encantaban los muggles y ella investigaba culturas donde lo mágico estaba estrechamente unido a lo no-mágico. Bastante impopular en Inglaterra, excepto por Dumbledore y algún otro brujo muggle-lover. Vivía de una aldea a otra por todas partes del mundo. No estaba casada con Snape, es más se aborrecían el uno al otro y Emely fue el resultado de algo que ni ellos mismos saben. Amante de los raves, solía ir como mínimo a unos 5 cinco al día, si estaba en ciudades desarrolladas.

- ¿Qué es eso de no ir a colegios con organizaciones masónicas? – Preguntó Sean ya después, cuando estaban ayudando a recoger la mesa.

- Pues estuve pensado ir este año al Grecorromano, tu antigua escuela, pero mamá dijo que no por eso de la supuesta logia.

- Esa es una buena idea.

- ¡Qué! ¿Estás de acuerdo con ella?

- Claro, no quiero que dañes mi reputación en el colegio. – Respondió Sean con sorna.

Era tarde y Molly mandó los chicos a sus habitaciones, aquel había sido un día muy agitado. Emely le agradeció la oferta de una habitación para ella sola, pero dijo que ella dormiría en la de su hermano, al que la idea no le agradaba. Harry se acostó pensando cómo había cambiado todo. Se despertó en una horrible mañana con los Dursley y ahora dormía plácidamente con los Weasley, sin pasar el odioso hecho de haber conocido a los hijos del profesor que más detestaba.

* * *

Por favor, hagan feliz a una persona y envíenme sus reviews.


	5. Más vacaciones raras en la madriguera

Gracias por comenzar a leer mi SFB!

Recuerden que Harry no me perternece, solo me pertenecen los personajes que ustedes no conozcan. Nahiony Darcy es copropiedad de Tgirlbyangel.

* * *

- Buenos días – dijo una voz femenina que entraba al comedor para desayunar – al parecer fui la única que se levantó tarde. Emely se sentó junto a los demás que desayunaban. Sean que estaba al lado de ella ya había terminado su desayuno y estaba leyendo un periódico en griego llamado Bloody News. – ¿Alguna nueva? – Le preguntó a su hermano.

- No, nada que ya no sepas.

- Oí que tu abuelo se fue de viaje. Dime ¿Quien está a cargo ahora?

- Mi tío favorito. ¿A qué no adivinas quien tiene casa nueva aquí en Inglaterra?

- ¿Juno?

- No, mamá no, pero vas cerca.

- ¡Mary Jane!

- No. Lo tienes en frente.

- Vaya que emocionante – le contesto su hermana en tono aburrido – ¿Dónde queda?

- Está en Liverpool. Aquí tengo una foto.- la casa de Sean no era mas que un castillo gótico en Liverpool, ubicado en un cerro y con un hermoso panorama.

- Es hermosa – exclamó Ginny

- ¡Wow! No creo que la hayas comprado.

- No, no la compré, a decir verdad mi madre me la regaló. Pertenecía a una de mis tías, pero ella se mudó a Brasil y nunca volvió, así que mi madre la adquirió y creo que ha estado deshabitado por _siglos_ - La connotación con que Sean pronunció la ultima palabra era algo extraña, por lo que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione. - Cuando regresé del Grecorromano mamá se iba de _viaje_ - otra palabra con extraña connotación - y nos echó a todos de casa. A mí me dio la llave del castillo y a los demás un reproche por vagos.

- Típico. ¿Adónde se mudaron tus hermanos?

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Más Snapes? – dijo Ron mientras se atragantaba con la comida

- No, Emely es mi única hermana, los demás son... adoptados por así decirlo.

- Ah – dijeron con tono de alivio mientras los otros dos se miraban

- En fin, – continuó Sean – Mary Jane se fue a terminar la Universidad.

- Si el porro la deja – intervino Emely

- El pianista se compró unos almacenes en Brooklyn.

- Espero que la universidad a la que asiste Mary Jane no esté en Nueva York. – Sean se reía

- ¡Oh! Se me olvidó decirte que ella, además, se compró una finca en Colombia

- ¡Ah! Ahora sí que va a fumar. ¿Qué paso con Menino?

- Antes de que yo regresara ya lo habían adoptado una pareja de recién casados que, según él, son...

- Déjame adivinar, de esas parejas que creen en el amor eterno... – Ambos se echaron a reír – Cambiando el tema adivina quién tiene un nuevo hermano

- Lo sabía. Anne no pisa Inglaterra si no es parar tener hijos – Emely puso una cara de indignación

- ¡Estás loco! Yo no soy la del nuevo hermano. Anne preferiría adoptarte primero.

- Bien si no es ella ¿Quién?

- Vive en Arabia

- Nahiony. Eso no es noticia nueva

- Pensé que interesaría saber que su padre no es su padre... – dijo Emely levantándose para irse mientras Sean tenía cara de no asimilarlo. El trío todavía estaba en la mesa "hablando", pero en realidad sólo estaban oyendo los chismes.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quieres repetirme lo que acabas de decir?

- Nahiony tiene un medio hermano de padre que no es el que nosotros conocemos

- Entonces el jeque no es su padre

- No.

- Y ella tiene un medio hermano de un padre al, que me imagino, no conoce.

- Sí, y lo peor es que ambos tienen la misma edad – en este punto los chicos estaban callados y absortos en lo que parecía una novela de televisión – él apenas le lleva unos pocos meses.

- ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

- Su madre lo llevó con ellas como el hijo de un conocido, pero luego le dijo la verdad y ahora él está en su casa. Me enteré el día que ella se enteró de la verdad. Estaba histérica y, como quería que él desapareciera, le recomendé que llenara su habitación de escorpiones.

- ¡Qué cruel! – exclamó Ginny

- Bueno, es que en verdad los medios hermanos son una molestia, aunque deben ser peores si lo conoces después de grandes.

En ese momento sonó un celular. Sean contestó. Era Nahiony, así que él se retiró y Emely le siguió murmurando que le prestara el teléfono. Nahiony Darcy era el nombre de la mejor amiga de Emely. Ella tenía el apellido de su madre, que era inglesa, y vivía junto a su padre, el adoptivo, que era un jeque del petróleo en Arabia. Asistía a Beuxbaton y era en verdad un ángel. Emely la conoció cuando ambas tenían unos 7-8 años y Emely se hallaba perdida, como de costumbre, en el desierto arábigo. Emely le había presentado a su hermano hacía unos veranos atrás y ambos, Nahiony y Sean, se habían vuelto amigos inseparables.

Esa noche Severus fue a cenar con los chicos y al trío se les hacia imposible soportarlo fuera del colegio. Todo marchaba tranquilo y sin novedades hasta que Emely le preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dar mi nueva escoba? – Severus se quedó viéndola como un bicho raro que le molestaba.

- ¿De que escoba hablas?

- De la que me prometiste regalar cuando pasara mis TIMOS.

- No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

- Claro que sí. – comenzó a discutir Emely, pero en griego – Fue cuando le regalaste una a Sean al recibir sus TIMOS, me dijiste que me comprarías una para cuando los míos

- Si pasabas con excelentes calificaciones

- Pero lo hice – Emely se había parado

- No te sulfures, Emely – dijo muy calmado Sean

- Pero

- Sacaste menos notas que Sean – contestó su padre

- ¿Qué?

- Emely no hagas un escándalo en la mesa por una escoba. – le recomendó Sean al ver que todos los demás los miraban esperando algo

- Me importa un comino que me vean

- Emely… - pero ella ya estaba enojada y de repente sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tiró a Sean. Parecía polvo.

- ¡EMELY!- Sean se había puesto muy rojo, Snape estaba parado y vociferándole maldiciones a una Emely que iba muy enojada hacia el piso de arriba. El polvo que ella había usado era uno del tipo mágico mezclado con ajo, al cual era alérgico Sean. Los chicos no se enteraron muy bien el por qué de la actitud de ella, pero disfrutaron ver a una Sean rojo y lleno de pústulas.

Al otro día Emely bajó radiante a desayunar, aunque sólo los gemelos se le sentaron al lado. Sean bajo mas tarde y ni siquiera la miró. Todos desayunaban en un absoluto silencio. De repente, un grupo de exóticas aves inundaron la casa, todas traían paquetes que depositaban cerca de Emely y revoloteaban hasta el patio en donde esperaban la respuesta. Harry se quedo mirando a Emely, que estaba ocupada con un trozo de marfil.

Molly casparreó. Emely se fijo en el reguero de plumas y el desorden que habían hecho las aves.

- Discúlpeme,- dijo Emely- pero es que hace días que no recibía el correo. No tiene alguna comida para aves. Es que están algo cansadas

- ¿África del Norte? – pegunto Sean dirigiéndose a su hermana

- Eh, sí. Mañana es que llegan las del Oriente medio – le respondió fríamente mientras desenvolvía un paquete que contenía comida – Genial, hace meses que no como comida marroquí. ¿Quieren? – les pregunto a los chicos.

A decir verdad la comida se veía en buen estado y apetitosa. Molly esbozó una mueca, Hermione no sabia si esa comida estaba en buen estado y los otros no se decidían. El primero que cogió, para sorpresa de todos fue Sean

- ¿Qué? Es vegetariana -. Los gemelos cogieron un poco y les pareció buena y Ginny también se animó.

- ¿No quieres Hermione? – pregunto Emely

- No gracias.

- Si es por la conservación, está en buen estado porque para eso se utiliza un hechizo.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Fred

- No quieres saberlo. – dijo Sean – No es agradable enterarse de que es lo que está hecho

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Pues un día estábamos en África y nos ofrecieron algo de comer, Sean estaba encantado con la comida y quería saber que era, así que le dije lo que era: vegetales con grillos y caca de camello. – todos miaron la comida con ganas de vomitar

- No seas mentirosa, eran sólo vegetales con insectos. La única aquí que ha comido mierda eres tú. – todos se rieron y siguieron comiendo. Luego Emely se fue a atender su correspondencia.

- Aquella tarde surgió el tema de la escoba de nuevo al Emely ver la nueva escoba de Ron y la de Harry.

- Tu me vas a comprar una nueva escoba – le dijo a Sean que estaba hablando con Ginny

- En tus sueños.

- Claro que sí. Es tu culpa que no me quiera dar mi escoba.

- Claro que no – los demás estaban atentos por si había que impedir una pelea – es tu culpa. Y, si tanto quieres una nueva escoba ¿Por qué no te la compras tú?

- Sabes bien que no puedo obtener el dinero de mi cuenta hasta que no tenga 21.

- ¿Y tu mesada?

- ¿Qué mesada? ¿Acaso crees que 100 galeones dan para algo?

- ¿100 GALEONES MENSUALES?- preguntó Ron – Con 100 yo haría mucho.

- Pues a mi no me rinden. Tú me debes una escoba.

- Ya te dije que no.

- ¿Pero por qué tu padre no te la regala? – pregunto Hermione tratando de encontrarle una solución razonable al asunto

- Sólo porque saque una EE en mis TIMOS

- ¿Sólo _una _EE? – pregunto Harry, aunque en su mente pensó que Snape debería estar muy furioso.

- ¿No crees que es algo… poco para la hija de Anne?- dijo Hermione

- Creo que mal entendieron. _Una_ EE entre mis _Sobresalientes_. Pero no, él quiere que yo sea perfecta como su hijo preferido.

- Emely – amenazó Sean

- ¿Qué? Acaso el niñito de mami y papi no quiere que hable de él, porque el muy ¡ #! Solo sabe sacar Sobresalientes - el tono de la conversación estaba poniéndose acido.

- Chicos – trato de intervenir Ginny

- Ah, otra vez con los celos - dijo Sean – ya me las a pagar por lo del ajo

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí – dijo Sean en tono cortante y sacando su varita. Emely también tenía la suya afuera y ambos parecían que iban a dar un duelo

- Chicos, por favor, no se peleen - dijo Ginny – además Emely no debe usar magia fuera del colegio.

- ¿Y quién me lo impide? – Exclamó con tono arrogante – Yo… - no pudo terminar porque Sean le tiró una maldición que los chicos no conocían y la dejo inconciente.

- ¡La mataste! – gritó Ginny

- Claro que no. Solo le di su merecido. No por nada saque sólo sobresalientes - dijo Sean riéndose mientras recogía el cuerpo de Emely – No cenare esta noche, y creo que ella tampoco – dijo refiriéndose a Emely. Nos vemos mañana chicos. Grim Reaper vete afuera. – y Sean se marchó.

Desde el punto de vista de Harry aquellos últimos días habían sido geniales entre los Weasley, Hermione y los Snape. Cuando vio por primera vez a Emely con su primo pensó que estaba loca, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Ella era muy bonita y él consideraba que si no fuera por su nariz algo ganchuda y su apellido, podría encontrase en peligro de enamorarse de ella. Otra cosa que a Harry le llamaba la atención de ella era su extroversión, su forma de vestir y en especial una perforación en su oreja derecha constituida por un arete fino y largo que atravesaba la oreja de forma vertical.

Al parecer era muy popular entre muggles y brujos. Su conclusión provenía de que su correo era bastante abundante, así como las horas en que se la pasaba en el Chat ya que Emely tenía un ordenador portátil hechizado. Ese verano Harry se encontraba más observador que nunca, tal vez por el hecho de que los hijos de Snape eran muy interesantes.

En su opinión Sean era totalmente idéntico a su padre físicamente, porque él y su hermana eran demasiado _modernos_ en ideas sobre los muggles y los brujos. Ron estaba súper celoso porque Ginny se la pasaba todo el tiempo al lado de Sean, haciendo "no sabía qué"; y Hermione estaba obsesionada con la idea de que él tenia algo raro. En realidad se la pasaba entre libro y oyendo conversaciones entre Sean y Emely. Harry creía que estaba algo paranoica, así que consideró buena la idea de no decirle que Sean y Emely sabían legimency, pero Sean le daba la impresión de que no necesitaba ver a los ojos de los demás para saber lo que estaban pensando.

En las noches Harry solo podía dormir con la poción para no tener pesadillas, hasta tenía calculado que porción era la que debía tomar para poder levantarse temprano al otro día. Las visitas de Severus no le caían bien. No porque él lo destetaba, sino mas bien por el hecho de que hasta Snape podría ser un buen padre. Sirius había sido lo mas cercano a un padre que tuvo y ahora no estaba por su culpa - "Y la de Dumbledore" -pensaba. Pero ahí estaba Grim Reaper. Él se parecía tanto a Sirius, si no fuera porque _era un perro_. Desde que Grim Reaper se había escapado del bolso Harry lo había adoptado como mascota. Como un amigo en las noches que no se quería ir a acostar pensando en lo que habría dentro del sobre que contenían las notas de los TIMOS; porque todavía no se atrevía a abrirlo. No, no podía abrirlo. Tenía miedo a que hubiese sacado lo suficiente para ser auror. Pero no solo por eso. Tenía miedo además de que los Snape se rieran del "famoso Potter" que solo sacaba si acaso un sobresaliente.

Un día llegó Bill con Fleur a la casa, y en el tiempo que estuvieron Sean se la pasó con Fleur hablando francés, para decepción de Ginny, y Emely hablando con Bill sobre Egipto y sus tumbas. A Bill le caía bien Emely, pues conocía bastante sobre las tumbas y la magia egipcia.

- Así que estudiaste un año en Egipto, eso es interesante – oyó Harry que Bill le decía a Emely

- Sí, y tú trabajaste en Gringots. Te he visto varias veces – le respondió ella, que encontraba a Bill bastante agradable y bien parecido

- ¿Te enteraste de la nueva tumba que hallaron?

- No. ¿En dónde?

- No tengo la ubicación exacta pero creo que tu madre ira a la expedición y también ese señor muggle que sabe demasiado

- De seguro que mamá irá y aunque él sea viejo, creo que tiene alrededor de 100 años, sabe mucho sobre la comunidad mágica egipcia

Otras cosas que Emely solía hablar con Bill eran de unas extrañas tarjetas con criaturas mágicas que él también coleccionaba. A Harry le pareció extraño que Ginny también las coleccionaras.

- Las encontré debajo de la vieja cama de Bill cuando se marchó – le dijo a Emely cuando salió el tema

- Genial, a mí solo me faltan 2 – dijo Emely.

- A mi solo una – dijo Bill – La del dragón blanco siberiano

- Wow – respondieron ambas a la vez

- ¿Dragón blanco siberiano? – preguntó Harry con una extraña sensación

- Sí, es una rara especie – respondió Emely extrañada por la pregunta. –

- ¿Cuales te faltan a ti? – cambio de tema Ginny preguntándole a Emely

- A mi también me falta la del Dragón blanco y una… ¡OH! Es vergonzoso, la 1ra de la colección, se me perdió – aclaró Emely

- Yo la tengo repetida – dijo Ginny – pero me faltan algunas que creo que tienes

Después de intercambiar algunas tarjetas Emely y Bill se las arreglaron para explicarle a Harry como era lo del Dragón. Este era una especie rara y de la cual sólo había unos cuantos ejemplares. Se decía que eran muy poderosos. Esa noche Bill le propuso matrimonio a Fleur, a pesar de que sólo tenían menos de un año de noviazgo pero, como decía Bill, si no lo hacía era posible que nunca lo hiciera.

Obvio, Fleur dijo que sí. La celebración sería en las vacaciones de navidad (algo sencillo – dijeron) después del 25 y todos los presentes estaban invitados. Emely estaba llorando porque Bill le caía muy bien y no le agradaba la idea de que ya se había enganchado con alguien, pero, según su hermano, siempre hay otra oportunidad. Poco después ambos se marcharon hacia Egipto a "ver eso de la tumba".

Los días pasaban. Emely y Sean solían tocar algo de rock todos los días en que estuvieran buen humor, con guitarras eléctricas hechizadas. Ginny aprendió a tocar la batería, no sabían cómo, pero últimamente estaba muy cambiada y Molly no quería ver a Emely cerca de ella. Las relaciones de Molly Weasley con los Snape no iban bien, especialmente desde el día que ellos se fueron a un concierto.

- ¿A dónde piensan ir? – detuvo Molly a los hermanos Snape que casi iban por la puerta de salida. Habían estado planeando ir a un concierto de rock esa noche y en eso estaban cuando ella los detuvo.

- Vamos a salir- dijo Sean que no quería dar explicaciones

- No pueden. – Los cortó Molly – Es tarde y no queremos un accidente.

- Usted no nos lo puede impedir – replico Emely. En eso Dumbledore y Severus llegaron. Emely y Sean se miraron mutuamente (seguro que se comunican algo – pensó Harry)

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Dumbledore viendo la escena

- Queremos i a un concierto esta noche y la señora Weasley no nos quiere dejar ir – explicó Emely

- ¿Podemos ir? – le pregunto Sean a su padre

- No sexo, no drogas, lárguense de aquí – fueron las únicas palabras que Severus le dijo

- Pero… - miró contrariada Molly – ¿No irán en ese auto tan llamativo?

- Claro que no. – respondió Sean – No quiero rayarlo, así que iremos en mi moto. Buenas noches. – y se marcharon en una hermosa moto voladora, que no le gustaba para nada a Severus.

Los dos no regresaron hasta el otro día por la tarde – visitando la nueva casa de Sean – según ellos. Al otro día llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. "Son muchas" pensó Harry. La señora Weasley comenzó a repartir los sobres.

- Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, ¿Emely? – Los chicos dijeron – ¡Oh no!-. Severus, que estaba presente palideció. –

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a asistir a Hogwarts? – se dirigió a su hija con un tono entre preocupado y asustado.

- Si, al parecer es en Inglaterra donde esta la acción. – Dijo en broma – No pongas esa cara…

- ¿Por que no me dijiste?

- ¡Sorpresa! Voy a ir a Hogwarts

- Pero, ¿Por qué no vas al Grecorromano?

- Porque Anne no quiere que vaya a colegios con sociedades oscuras incluidas. – Aclaró Emely – y pensé que seria interesante ir a Hogwarts. –

- ¿Acaso Dumbledore no vio tus expedientes?

- Abuelito no dijo nada de mis expedientes…

- Dumbledore, no abuelo. – corrigió Snape. – No puedo dejar que vayas a Hogwarts. – concluyó Snape quien se fue de prisa, lo más seguro a aclarar el asunto de Emely con Dumbledore.

- ¿Para quién es esa carta? - preguntó Emely a Molly, quien todavía tenía un sobre en su mano

- Creo que esta equivocada porque es para un tal Sr. C. B. Waterfalls –

- Es mía – dijo Sean – Bueno, de un amigo mío que me pidió que le hiciera el trámite porque sus padres están algo ocupados cazando recompensas. – Dijo mientras tomaba el sobre y veía su contenido.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían sido elegidos como prefectos, Harry había recibido una carta que lo admitía de nuevo en el equipo de Quidditch. Emely sugirió que todos fueran a comprar sus útiles al callejón Diagon, pero como siempre Molly se negó a que sus hijos y amigos fueran con los Snape.

- Pero mamá – replicó Ginny – nada nos pasará porque allí trabajan los gemelos.

- ¿Pero y Hermione y Harry?

- Nadie persigue a Hermione – dijo Ron que quería salir

- Y necesito ir para a… comprar algo – dijo Hermione con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Harry se sintió mal porque él sabía que era por su culpa que la señora Weasley no los quería dejar salir. – Vayan sin mí – dijo tratando de disimular – yo no tengo ganas de salir. Emely que reconocía que Harry era un muy mal mentiroso se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y si él viene con nosotros de manera que nadie lo reconozca? – le dijo a Molly

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella

- ¿Pero me va a dar el permiso si se ve irreconocible? – dijo Emely

Sólo si es totalmente irreconocible, y sin moretones – dijo Molly Weasley dudando de la capacidad de Emely. Emely haló a Harry hacia un cuarto y en quince minutos lo dejó totalmente irreconocible, y sin usar magia del todo, pues había solo usado pociones.

Harry tenía ahora un manejable cabello castaño, al igual que el color de sus ojos y sobre todo no tenía la cicatriz. Emely había resuelto todo con varias pociones para cambiar la apariencia de las personas, aunque no completa como la multijugos, que solían durar alrededor de 6 horas. La cicatriz y otros detalles con una crema reparadora de imperfecciones que tenía algo más de durabilidad. Molly tuvo que ceder ante las peticiones de los chicos y estos obtuvieron un permiso de 5 horas a lo máximo fuera de la casa.

Ya casi habían terminado de comprar todo lo necesario y cada quien estaba por su lado; Hermione se encontraba todavía en Flourish and Blotts entretenida con un libro, Ginny estaba con Ron y los gemelos, los hermanos Snape estaba en una heladería y Harry, sin querer estaba oyendo la conversación de estos últimos.

- Oye Sean, ahora que estaré aquí en Inglaterra ¿Podrías quedarte tú también? – le preguntó Emely a su hermano

- Claro, para eso están los hermanos mayores. Pero ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

- ¿Te acuerdas del Gran Centauro?

- Claro, ¿Fuiste a donde él? – preguntó Sean con tono, para Harry, de sorprendido – ¿Por qué fuiste?

- Para aclarar algo… - decía mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos y Harry, que los estaba observando, supuso que de alguna manera se estaban diciendo algo importante - …estaba confundida… necesitaba saber si pasaría… pero es tan confuso… si _él_ no lo logra ¿Qué crees que pase? – Le preguntó Emely a un Sean con cara muy seria

- No sé… tendremos que esperar a ver que _él_ hace, pero ¿Segura de que lo que dijo es cierto?

- Con 500 años haciendo lo mismo tienes dudas, no te culpo pero… - en ese momento llegaron los otros chicos y los Snape dejaron el tema para recoger y regresa a la madriguera. Ya en el auto Harry seguía dándole mente a la frase que dijo Emely "y si _él_ no lo logra". Estaba segura que ese _él_ era él, Harry y el logro era matar a Voldemort. Y si él no lo lograba, ¿Qué sabían los Snape que él no supiera?

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo después para seguir con esa idea porque el fin de las vacaciones estaba cerca. Para su disgusto Sean mandó al perro para donde su amigo y ahora Harry se sentía algo vacío. Emely recibió un paquete de Nahiony que decía que no lo abriera hasta que estuviera camino a Hogwarts. Era el 1ro de Septiembre, estaban en el anden 9¾ y volvería a Hogwarts. ¿Qué le espera en un futuro? No lo sabía, pero estaría preparado para cualquier cosa.

* * *

En el próximo cap. veran que sucedió con Draco.

Si les ha ido gustando lean _Antología_ donde explicaré detalles que no aparecen en esta historia de mis personajes y de donde surgieron. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Martiza.


	6. Aroma del Desierto

No reviews esta semana, pero espero que Sara este leyendo.

Tengo que recordarles que los personajes que conocen son de J.K.R. y asociados. Y para los amantes de Malfoy este chap va para ustedes. Nahiony Darcy es copropiedad de Tgirlbyangel.

* * *

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el vagón del Expreso Hogwarts todavía con remanentes de los hechizos y conjuros que los de la AD les habían aplicado, cuando Narcisa los encontró. Ella le reprocho a los tres que no pudieran defenderse ante simples hechizos. Draco y su madre dejaron a sus amigos en sus respectivas casas y se fueron a la suya. Draco no sabía nada sobre la situación que ahora estaba viviendo su madre.

Todo había comenzado desde que atraparon a Lucius y los demás mortífagos. La familia había caído en desgracia. Pero Narcisa se encargaba arduamente de que su hijo todavía sintiera orgullo por lo que ellos eran, o habían sido. Por tanto, apenas si salieron en la primera y lo hacían en la noche. Pero se presentó una salida necesaria al callejón Diagon.

Draco se preguntaba por que su madre andaba tan rápido comprando, pues nadie los esperaba y a ella le solía gustar ir de compras. Algo andaba mal. En eso ambos salían de una tienda y Draco tropezó con una joven.

- Ten más cuidado – dijo de forma grotesca y sin fijar la vista en la joven

- Deberías tener cuidado cuando chocas a alguien y pedirle perdón – dijo ella con un gracioso acento extranjero. Draco la miró.

- Perdón – dijo algo azorado

- Está bien. Soy Nahiony – le dijo dándole la mano. Draco se sorprendió que no le importara. La había tratado mal. Pero lo que más le impactaba de ella era su porte elegante, sus finos modales, su rostro angelical.

- Draco – dijo apenas.

- Nahiony – llamó una mujer detrás de la chica – nos tenemos… - pero no terminó la frase. Tenia la vista fija en Draco.

- ¡Draco!, ¿Por qué te detienes? - comenzó a reprochar Narcisa al chico pero su mirada y la de la otra mujer se cruzaron.

- ¡Ah, Narcisa! Cuanto tiempo – saludó la madre de Nahiony fríamente – creo que este es tu hijo. ¿No es así?

- Sí – contesto Narcisa con el mismo tono – ¿Tu hija?

- Sí. Bueno, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que habla contigo. Vamos Nahiony. – ambas tomaron caminos opuestos arrastrando a sus hijos, pero Narcisa se detuvo. Vio a Draco y su cara de no entiendo que pasa. Le dolía que tuviera que pasar por esto.

- ¿Darcy? - se devolvió

- La mujer se volvió a ver que quería

- ¿Me haces un favor? – las palabras apenas le salían de la boca

- Claro – le respondió la otra mujer que estaba al tanto de las penurias de los Malfoy.

- Quiero que Draco vaya con ustedes por una temporada.

- Genial – dijo Nahiony - ¿Puede madre? – le rogó

- Sí, pero tiene que venir con nosotras ahora, pues ya casi no vamos. Puedes enviar sus cosas luego – le dijo a Narcisa.

Draco se despidió de su madre sin saber que pasaba. No le pudo preguntar, porque Narcisa se desapareció al instante. Se tendría que marchar con esas desconocidas. No le molestaba, pues Nahiony era bastante agradable. –

- ¿En dónde vives? – le preguntó cierto tiempo después a Nahiony

- Vivo en Arabia – le respondió. Draco dejó de caminar. La expresión de su rostro era indescriptible.

- Último traslador hacia Arabia- anunció un señor al tiempo que muchas personas se reunían entorno a él

- Vamos Draco – lo haló Nahiony. Draco trató de soltarse, pero ella era fuerte y ya había alcanzado el traslador junto a su madre

- Arabia… - fue la ultima palabra en ingles que Draco oyó antes de verse sumergido en un mundo de arena, camellos y tiendas.

Para llegar a la casa de Darcy tenían que hacer un trayecto montados a camellos. Draco se horrorizó ante la idea. Nunca en su vida se imaginó montado en uno. Preguntó por otra opción.

- ¿No puedo ir caminando?

- Si quieres llegar mañana a casa - le respondió la sra. Darcy

- Puedes montarte conmigo – ofreció Nahiony. Draco no sabía porque confiaba en aquella chica rubia con ojos azules. Se montó con ella en el camello y tuvo un "entretenido" viaje.

Llegaron a la casa, que era un conjunto de tiendas en un oasis de regular tamaño. A decir verdad, aquella era su casa de vacaciones, pues la verdadera casa se encontraba en una lujosa ciudad. El padre de Nahiony era un jeque petrolero y tenía una gran familia compuesta por 5 esposas, cada una con alrededor de 2 hijos, excepto la madre de Nahiony, que además de ser la única bruja, era la única que tenia una sola hija.

Todos recibieron al rubio extranjero con muestras de cortesía. Draco solo podía comunicarse con Nahiony y su madre, pues eran las únicas que hablaban ingles. No quería cenar, pero Nahiony le dijo que si no lo hacía lo tomaría como una falta de respeto. El cenó seguro de que aquella comida le causaría algún malestar. Luego pasaron al dormitorio en que él se quedaría. Era cómodo y para su sorpresa todas sus pertenencias ya estaban allí. Se durmió enseguida porque estaba exhausto.

- Dime madre ¿por que aceptaste traerlo a pesar de que esa mujer no te cae bien? – pregunto Nahiony a su madre ya cuando Draco estaba dormido.

- Es una larga historia…

- Dime – rogó su hija.

- Bien – su madre respiró profundo – Algún día te enterarías como quiera. – Nahiony la miró extrañada. ¿Acaso su madre le ocultaba algo? – Tu padre no es mi actual esposo – comenzó la madre a explicar – Tu verdadero padre es el mismo padre de Draco. Conocí a Narcisa accidentalmente. Pero no te preocupes, mi esposo te ama como a su primogénita, y ese maldito ni siquiera sabe como te llamas.

En todo ese rato Nahiony parecía haber perdido la vida. Todo se hundía a sus pies. El hombre al que ella siempre había considerado su padre no lo era. Draco era hermano suyo…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Nahiony mientras salía corriendo a algún lugar lejos de su casa.

Aquello debía ser una mentira. Tenía que ser una mentira. Nahiony necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, tenía que hablar con alguien. "Emely" pensó. Su mejor amiga tal vez la podía consolar y decirle que aquello era mentira. Sacó un móvil que Emely le había regalo años atrás. Tenía cobertura mundial. La llamó.

- ¡Hola Nay! – Se escucho un feliz voz detrás del móvil – ¿Qué hay? - Nahiony le contó tan rápido lo sucedido que Emely no entendió nada.

- Me puedes decir otra vez lo que te sucedió – exigió su amiga – no entendí nada

- Mi papá…- dijo gimoteando – mi papá, (snif) no es mi papá

- ¿Ah no? Y quien entonces

- Un idiota que apenas sabe que existo

- Entonces…

- ¡Qué soy adoptada!

- ¿Tu madre no es tu madre?

- No, mi padre

- Ah.

- Ahora tengo un horrible medio hermano de padre

- Si, siempre son horribles

- No hables tan mal de Sean.

- OK, pero dime más sobre tu nuevo medio hermano.

- Es rubio, tiene ojos azules y habla arrastrando las palabras. Es de Inglaterra y al parecer su familia esta pasando por un momento difícil. Mi madre lo trajo aquí y no creo que él se vaya hasta finales de vacaciones. ¡Yo no lo quiero aquí!

- Bueno, si tanto es tu deseo que desaparezca ¿Por qué no le encierras en una habitación llena de escorpiones? Pero, ¿Cuándo estuviste en Inglaterra? Mira que eres mala y no me avisaste

- ¿Estas allí?

- Si, estoy visitando a mi padre…

La conversación siguió entre las dos amigas. Pero lo que no sospechó Emely era que Nahiony cumpliría al pie de la letra su opinión. Mas tarde en la noche regresó a su casa. Malfoy estaba durmiendo todavía. Nahiony sacó una caja llena de escorpiones y los tiró por la habitación. "A ver si amanece" – se dijo y se marchó a conversar con su padre.

Al amanecer ella se levantó de buen humor. Después de tanto alboroto, todo quedó resuelto. Pero ella no se acordaba de lo que le hizo a su nuevo medio hermano, pues su alma era buena. Nahiony Darcy no solía enfadarse ni discutir con nadie y aunque ella lo negara, físicamente tenía mucho parecido a Draco.

Ambos eran pálidos, con cabellos rubio platino y ojos claros. Ambos tenían una cara de forma puntiaguda, pero él era algo malvado y todo lo demás que ustedes saben. La definición del carácter de ella, según sus amigos, era de un ángel.

- AH – se oyó a Draco gritar

- ¡O no! – exclamó Nahiony y salio corriendo a hacia la habitación donde estaba Draco. Abrió la puerta y en una esquina de la habitación estaba él. Desesperado por salir del circulo de escorpiones que lo rodeaban.

- Por favor sácame de aquí – le rogó a Nahiony – no te vayas. Pero ella fue a buscar unos animalitos que comen escorpiones. Los soltó y sacó a Draco de la habitación.

- Lo siento mucho – comenzó a disculparse

- ¿De qué? – preguntó él sin tener la menor idea

- De haber puesto los escorpiones en tu habitación pero es que yo… a mi no me gusta la idea de… ser… tu… - Nahiony no estaba convencida si decirle o no, pero ya era muy tarde – media hermana.

- No bromees. Yo no tengo media - ahora todo cuadraba para Malfoy. Su madre lo había enviado con ellas porque las conocía, las odiaba. Aquella chica rubia y bonita era su media hermana. Su padre le pegó los cuernos a su madre y él nunca lo supo. – ¿Pero cómo? – se preguntó en voz alta

Nahiony hizo todo lo posible para contarle bien la historia. Al finalizar él salio corriendo. No lo culpaba, pues ella había hecho lo mismo. Ya era tarde y él no regresaba. Su madre le reprochó por decirle todo así crudamente. Todos los chicos salieron en su búsqueda. Nahiony y un criado lo encontraron junto a una palmera datilera unos kilómetros de la casa. Draco estaba muy rojo por el sol. Ella le tendió la mano con una sonrisa tímida. El la cogió y se paró.

- Auch – se quejó Malfoy.

- Ya no te quejes. – le dijo Nahiony mientras le aplicaba una loción en la piel insolada. – Mañana te tienes que poner protección solar para que no te quemes más.

- ¿Protección solar?

- Si, Vampi Sun Block 2000 UV – dijo ella pasándole un enorme frasco de loción. – ¿Por qué crees que todavía estoy tan blanca? – le dijo entre risas.

Aquella noche Draco su puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Llegó a la conclusión de que si tenía que pasar el verano con su, el pensamiento tardó mucho en apenas caerle bien, media hermana, él no la iba a pasar mal. En cuanto a sus padres, él ya no tenía padre, su madre había sido una victima del engaño. Se durmió mas tranquilo.

El verano pasó regular. Todos los días montaba a camello junto a Nahiony. Caminaba hasta "su" palmera y regresaba a la casa. Solía huir de los hermanitos de Nay, así era como le llamaba su madre, pues siempre le querían pegar. Pero no todo era tan monótono. La verdadera primogénita del jeque, Fátima, había encendido un sentimiento especial en el interior de Malfoy.

Ella era graciosa, bonita y tenía una larga cabellera negra. Él todos los días la acompañaba a caminar. Ninguno entendía el idioma del otro, pero en esos casos poco importa. Ella y Nahiony hacían de su verano lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Un día llegaron las cartas de los colegios. Nahiony asistía a Beuxbaton. Sus otros hermanos eran muggles, pero asistían a escuelas muy buenas. El seguiría asistiendo a Hogwarts. Pronto se tenía que marchar.

- No quiero viajar en eso que ustedes usan – se quejó

- Claro que no puedes ir en avión. –le dijo Nahiony mientras preparaba su equipaje

- ¿Y en que iré?

- No sé, pero ve arreglando tus cosas

- Faltan tres días – protestó

- Ve anda – le dijo. Por alguna extraña razón él no podía contradecirla. Empacó. Luego caminó por última vez hasta la datilera. Por una extraña razón sentía nostalgia. Sacó de su bolsillo un viejo y maltrecho osos de felpa. El era ya un hombre y su amigo debía quedar sepultado en las arenas del desierto. Lo enterró como se entierra a un ser muy querido. Se disponía a irse cuando oyó el hermoso canto de Fátima. Una brillante idea cruzó su mente.

Momentos después se dirigía hacia Nahiony con la cara de quien ha hecho algo muy importante y está feliz.

- ¿Me podrías decir como es que voy a viajar?

- Claro. Ves este bolso - era un equipaje de mano bastante pequeño de la marca Heavyless

- Si

- Tu equipaje - le reclamo su hermana. Draco se lo pasó y ella lo entró en el delicado bolso.

- Acaso no le darás un beso de despedida a tu hermana favorita - dijo en broma, pero él se lo dio de cualquier forma. - Ahora - con una increíble fuerza, Nay empujó y metió a Draco en el bolso que cerró con un candado. Adentro había una nota para él diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ella lo enviaría por correspondencia a donde una amiga que iba a Hogwarts y que cuando el saliera del bolso ya se encontraría en el tren. Por la comida no debía preocuparse, pues había suficiente para un mes. Él se había alegrado de haberle regalado el oso a Fátima, pues el método que su querida hermana usaba para enviarlo de vuelta era algo extraño.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	7. Recien llegados a Hogwarts

¡Hola! No he recibido ningun review pero a pesar de eso sigo escribiendo. No creo que sea necesario pero les recuerdo que los personajes son de J.K.R., exceptuando claro, los que ustedes no conocen y son mios, y en parte algunos son de mi hermana, pero aun así tengo derechos sobre ellos.

* * *

Los Weasley llegaron a la estación a tiempo. Emely y Sean habían viajado aparte. La señora Weasley se despidió de todos, aunque fue algo fría al despedirse de Emely, pues consideraba que esta era responsable por el cambio de conducta que sufrió Ginny en el verano. Ginny últimamente se vestía muy tirada, aprendió a tocar la batería y se comportaba de una manera extraña. Además, se había hecho muy amiga de Emely.

Emely se despidió efusivamente de la familia Weasley y de su hermano. Luego se marchó corriendo hacia el tren porque había visto a su amigo Charles. Los demás se fueron en un compartimiento aparte. Antes de terminar de subir al tren Harry vio algo que llamó su atención. Era una brillante luz que provenía de alguien, o al menos eso creía él. No le comentó a nadie, pues desde que él se marchaba al colegio algo extraño siempre le ocurría. Pero Emely también había visto la extraña luz antes de entrar al compartimiento con su amigo.

Emely había recibido unos días antes un bolso de parte de su amiga Nahiony que estaba cerrado con llave y decía: "Por favor no me habrás hasta que vayas en el tren a Hogwarts". Emely no lo había abierto, a pesar de que estaba muerta de curiosidad. El tren por fin estaba en marcha.

- ¿Qué crees que tenga?- le preguntó un apuesto joven sentado en el mismo compartimiento que ella

- No tengo la menor idea. Nay no suele enviarme cosas así – le respondió Emely

- Pues, ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?

- Aléjate, no vaya a ser un montón de escorpiones – bromeó Emely mientras sacaba su varita y rompía el hechizo del candado.

- Ella abrió el bolso cuidadosamente. De el comenzó a salir una figura humana.

- Creo que me envió a su hermano – dijo decepcionada

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Charles al recién llegado. Draco no estaba seguro de quienes eran aquellas dos personas, pero supuso que eran amigos de Nahiony.

- Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Ustedes, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Conocen a Nahiony Darcy?

- Soy Emely, Nahiony me contó de ti. Yo soy su mejor amiga. El es Charles. Ambos somos nuevos.

- No están algo grandes para el primer año - dijo Malfoy mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

- Nos somos del primer año – dijo algo indignado Charles – somos estudiantes internacionales. Ambos vamos al sexto año.

- Qué interesante. ¿De que instituciones son?

- Yo soy del Grecorromano – dijo orgullosamente el chico

- Yo estuve el año pasado en la Escuela de Magia Australiana.

- ¿Eres de Australia? – preguntó asombrado Draco

- No, soy inglesa. Pero mi madre viaja mucho y por eso he asistido a distintas escuelas todos los años.

- Ah – exclamó Draco – ¿Entonces tú eres de donde? – dijo refiriéndose al joven

- Soy de Italia, aunque también nací aquí en este país.

- Eso explica tu acento – dijo Malfoy a quien los dos chicos le caían bien.

- Pero basta de nosotros y cuéntanos de ti – exigió Emely, a quien el chico le recordaba tanto a su mejor amiga.

Harry todavía estaba inquieto por lo que había visto y no notó cuando Hermione se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera viendo u oyendo y aseguró la puerta.

- Tengo que contarles algo muy interesante e importante – les dijo reclamando la atención del grupo. En ese compartimiento solo iban el trío y Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron intrigado

- Pues estuve investigando y llegué a la conclusión de que Sean Snape es medio vampiro.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron Ron y Ginny, pues Harry no le veía nada de malo a eso

- Qué pasa Hermione, ¿Ahora odias a los de sangre mezclada? – dijo Harry en tono de voz que no parecía suyo

- No es que lo odie, es que él es peligroso, además de raro y fuera de lo común

- Con razón es tan sexy – dijo Ginny cuando la primera impresión pasó

- ¡Ginny! – se quejó Ron. – Entonces, ¿Snape se mezclo con vampiros? – dijo con asco

- ¿Pero qué tiene eso de malo? – se quejó Harry

- Estuvimos todo este tiempo y no sabemos si nos pudo haber hecho algo, aunque no lo dudo. – Dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Ginny – Además, Lord Voldemort tenía un gran ejercito compuesto por vampiros.

- Tu crees que él sea del lado oscuro – dijo Harry comenzando a caer en cuenta. Harry vio por la ventana. Hacía un rato que había comenzado a llover y ahora estaba que no se veía nada excepto la cortina que caía uniformemente. – Pero, Dumbledore no lo hubiese aceptado en la Orden si el fuera del otro bando

- Existe lo que se llaman espías

- A mi me cae bien – dijo Ginny en defensa de su nuevo amigo – yo no creo que porque sea mitad vampiro sea malo.

- Yo también considero lo mismo – dijo Harry – y si el hubiese querido hacernos algo ¿No crees que ya lo hubiese hecho? Aunque es cierto, jamás había oído de un brujo que fuera vampiro.

- Ni yo. – Acepto Hermione derrotada – tal vez es por el hecho de que el proviene de dos linajes "puros".

- ¿Vampiros "puros"?

- Sí, de esos que nacen así. Según lo que averigüé él es nieto del Conde Drácula.

- ¿El Conde de verdad existe? – Dijo Harry sorprendido – Y yo que pensaba que era un cuento… - pero no terminó la frase porque afuera se oyeron las pisadas apresuradas de alguien y, como eran desconfiados, ya tenían listas sus varitas para atacar.

Emely y Charles la habían estado pasando bien con Malfoy. Inclusive decidieron ayudarle algo con su apariencia, pues Draco la había descuidado mucho desde las vacaciones. Emely salió para ir al baño mientras que Charles le hacia un makeover a Draco. Emely ya regresaba al compartimiento cuando de camino vio a alguien muy parecida a Nahiony. "Ella está en Francia" se dijo mientras se dirigía al compartimiento de la extraña. Abrió la puerta violentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo irritada una hermosa joven de cabello rubio cobrizo ondulado, ojos azules y muy parecida físicamente a la amiga de Emely.

- Disculpa, te confundí con otra persona. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba apresuradamente hacía su compartimiento, pues la lluvia aumentaba. De repente los chicos casi la atacan.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – les gritó Emely enfadada al ver a los cuarto con sus varitas dirigidas hacia ella

- Disculpa – dijeron avergonzados. Hermione no quería dejar pasar la ocasión de comprobar sus hallazgos. – Eh, Emely, ¿Tu hermano es un Zervos, verdad?

- Si ¿Y?

- Los Zervos son vampiros.

- Eh - dijo Emely con cara de confundida

- Él es vampiro también

- Si no te has dado cuento él usa magia – dijo Emely tratando de safar

- Porque es mitad vampiro – dijo Hermione tratando de sacarle la verdad a Emely

- Acaso… - Emely se dio por vencida, tenía prisa – No te metas con lo que no te incumbe Granger. El que mi hermano sea o no mitad vampiro no es algo que te deba importar - y se marchó enojada hacia el compartimiento donde había dejado a los otros chicos.

- Creo que es verdad – dijo Ron medio riendo cuando regresaron al interior del compartimiento.

Emely entró a su compartimiento por fin. Para su sorpresa, Charles había hecho un buen trabajo mientras ella había estaba fuera.

- ¿Verdad que se ve mejor ahora?- le dijo riéndose

- Claro que sí, pero necesita hacer algo de ejercicio. – le respondió ella riéndose y olvidándose de lo ocurrido. – Te ves muy bien Draco

- En serio – dijo él desconfiando. Ellos le caían bien, pero no le tenía tanta confianza.

El tren se detuvo. Los estudiantes se bajaron.

Los que van al primer año – llamó Hagrid. Todo iba normal. Charles y Emely fueron con Hagrid. Los otros chicos se fueron en los carruajes, pero antes de montarse Harry la vio. Allí estaba la chica que había visto en el tren. Por lo visto no era del primer año, pues se estaba montando en un carro. Los chicos lo llamaron. Harry se subió. Estaban en la selección. Ya el último chico del primer año había sido nombrado. Dumbledore se levantó.

- Queridos estudiantes, este año tenemos el honor de aceptar a dos nuevos estudiantes internacionales. Ambos estarán en el 6to año y se les hará una selección. Por favor profesora McGonagall.

Ella sacó un pergamino. Lo desenrolló, pero no pronunció de una vez el primer nombre. Su cara palideció mientras pronunciaba "Black, Charles". Un apuesto joven de pelo negro, ojos claros y buen cuerpo salio de una puerta. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Se sentó en el banco y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Harry estaba pasmado. Él había sido el único en ver los recuerdos de Snape y, por lo tanto, sabía cuánto este chico se parecía a Sirius. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape tenía la cara pálida y una expresión de asco. A su lado esta el nuevo profesor, pero no vio bien quien era, pus en ese momento el sombrero dijo: - Gryffindor. Todas las chicas aplaudieron. Charles se sentó entre Lavander y Parvati.

Antes de que Harry dijera algo, McGonagall llamó a: -Snape, Emely, con cara de asco. Un enorme murmullo surgió en el gran comedor. Emely se sentó y pocos segundos después el sombrero dictaminó ¡Slytherin! Los de esa casa no sabían si aplaudir o no. Emely se sentó frente a Draco que la miraba sorprendido. La chica del cabello dorado estaba a pocas sillas de ella.

Dumbledore dio su normal discurso sobre las precauciones y artículos prohibidos, entre los cuales se encontraban todo tipo de sortilegios Weasley. Luego pasó a presentar al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El joven al lado de Snape se levanto. Los chicos no lo podían creer.

- El profesor Sean Murray – lo presentó Dumbledore. Pero los chicos sabían bien que ese no era su apellido, sino Snape. Pero mejor así.

Harry apenas cenaba mientras veía, no disimuladamente al nuevo chico. El tenía un extraño acento extranjero.

- ¿De que institución provienes? – le preguntaron las chicas

- Del Grecorromano, entre Italia y Grecia. – respondió mientras atacaba una pieza de pollo

- OH, Entonces eres italiano. ¡Que lindo! – dijo Lavander.

- Si.

- ¿Y porque decidiste venir a Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione con mas de una intención

- Pues, porque mi amigo esta aquí, porque quiero, porque siempre quise venir a Inglaterra…

- Ah.

La cena terminó sin más conflictos. El nuevo chico siguió al grupo hasta la casa común. Ron lo estuvo guiando todo el tiempo y hablándole sobre el equipo de Quidditch. Harry no podía articular ni una palabra. Todos se acostaron. Harry se durmió con la extraña sensación de que Sirius, después de todo, no se había marchado completamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el chap. Si quieren saber más acerca de mis personajes y sus backgrouns, lo podrán leer en Antología. ¡Espero sus reviews!


	8. Primer dia

¡Gracias por leer mi fic Babycakes! Les quiero recordar que Harry no me pertenece. Por favor envíenme reviews cuando terminen de leer. :)

* * *

- ¿Qué escogiste como carrera? – le preguntó Hermione al nuevo chico.

- Yo escogí ser Charms Breaker – dijo el con orgullo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron

- Pues porque mis padres trabajan como caza recompensas y este parecía un trabajo algo lucrativo e interesante – contestó Charles mientras seguía al grupo - ¿Ustedes qué van a ser? – preguntó el con curiosidad

- Yo voy a ser auror – dijo Ron con un tono de seguridad – al igual que Harry. - Charles no sabía porque el chico Potter no le hablaba.

- Yo voy a ser una medimaga – dijo Hermione

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Charles asombrado- mi amiga Emely también, pero creo que no le dejaron otra opción

Charles era alto, con un cuerpo atlético que reflejaba lo buen deportista que era. Su piel estaba algo bronceada y él reflejaba un marcado acento extranjero. Su pelo negro azabache era algo largo, bien cuidado y le daba estilo. Sus ojos azules le recordaban al trío a Sirius, especialmente a Harry, quien veía en Charles a Sirius cuando joven.

Llegaron al comedor. La profesora McGonagall entregó los horarios de clases. Los lunes no serían en definitiva el mejor día de la semana. Para empezar tendrían pociones dobles en la mañana, lo que les arruinaría el desayuno y luego tendrían Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esa clase en específico no era el problema. El problema era que la impartiría un Snape, no importaba si se cambiaba el apellido a Murray.

* * *

- Estas habitaciones son de lo peor. Jamás imaginé que Hogwarts fuera un lugar tan poco llamativo – se quejó Emely con Serenity, después de haber pasado una noche compartiendo la misma habitación que con Pansy Parkinson y otras chicas bastante feas de Slytherin.

Serenity era la única chica del 6to año que, según Emely, se podría hablar. Serenity Darkmoon. Ese era el nombre de la chica de cabellos rubio rojizo del tren que se parecía tanto a su querida amiga Nahiony. Ella pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, todos del lado oscuro y ella era algo parecido a una oveja blanca, solo que en su sangre todavía había algo de oscuridad y por eso estaba en esa casa.

A pesar de que en el banquete ninguna se habló, aquella mañana hicieron las paces. Al salir de la habitación hacia la sala común se encontraron con Draco y sus guardaespaldas. Draco Malfoy y Serenity no se llevaban muy bien. En realidad, ella era la última persona de Slytherin con quien el hubiese deseado hablar. A pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, Emely prácticamente los obligó a acompañarla a desayunar.

Desde el viaje en el tren Draco se veía distinto. Él estaba diferente del que había sido antes para los que lo conocían. A decir verdad, las vacaciones con su hermana lo habían cambiado un poco. Físicamente se decidió a seguir los consejos del chico Black. El resultado era inmediato. Todas las chicas de Slytherin estaban locas por él, especialmente Pansy, que se convirtió en su sombra desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué van a estudiar ustedes? - les preguntó Emely para romper el hielo

- Yo estoy estudiando para ejercer la diplomacia mágica. Con los contactos que tengo me puedo conseguir un buen puesto en el ministerio – dijo Draco

- Yo estudio… - dijo Serenity. Crabbe y Goyle no dijeron nada y a Pansy, Emely la interrumpió para hablar del equipo de Quidditch, pues ella esperaba conseguir alguno de los puestos vacantes.

En eso estaban cuando llegaron a la puertas del gran comedor. Justo en ese momento se encontraron con los chicos de Gryffindor. Emely y Charles fueron los únicos que se saludaron. Ambos grupos se separaron. Cuando los del 6to año de Slytherin recibieron sus horarios también se quejaron por tener que coger clases con los de Gryffindor tan temprano un lunes. Pero después del desayuno las cosas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo distinto.

En la entrada del aula de pociones los de Gryffindor tuvieron su primer choque del año con los de Slytherin. Emely y Charles eran los únicos que veían sin intervenir en el tira y hala de los estudiantes. El profesor Snape abrió la puerta. Los estudiantes callaron en seguida. Entraron. Harry vio como el profesor lo miraba, de seguro indignado porque él estuviera ahí, pues al parecer, no lo podía echar. Harry todavía no había abierto sus TIMOS, así que no sabía que tan bien le había ido, como para que Snape pusiera esa cara.

Aunque todavía puso una cara más amenazante cuando vio que Charles Black se sentaba junto a Emely. Aquel día fueron muchos los puntos que Gryffindor perdió, pues al parecer la combinación Potter – Black no le hacia nada de gracia a Snape.

Lo mas curioso de todo fue que Emely, que a Harry le parecía que se estaba aburriendo, le pegó fuego a la túnica de Goyle. El muy tarado no se dio cuenta hasta minutos después cuando ya estaba ardiendo bastante. Todos se rieron mucho, pero fue Black quien pagó la broma con 20 puntos menos para la casa y una detención. Él estaba por defenderse pero Harry le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera. Charles le hizo caso, pero aun así tenia que cumplir un castigo injusto.

- Qué horror es ese profesor – dijo tan pronto doblaron la primera esquina para ir a comer. – Ahora entiendo de donde es que esos dos sacaron esa actitud – dijo refiriéndose a sus nuevos amigos

- ¿No te molesta que por culpa de ella estés castigado?- le preguntó Harry dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra

- Pues no es tanto su culpa. Yo le dije que sería divertido si algo se incendiaba, a ella también le pareció divertido y como no le cae bien ese tarado lo incendió – su voz sonaba como la de alguien a quien dichas cosas le sucedían a menudo.

- ¿Acaso eras un bromista testarudo?

- Lo dudas – fue lo único que le respondió Charles con una mirada burlona antes de que los dejara para acompañar a Lavander y Parvati a almorzar.

- Se parece tanto a él – dijo Harry a sus amigos

- ¿Tú crees que pueda ser familiar suyo?

- No lo sé. Si hubiese tenido hijos nos lo hubiese dicho, ¿No crees?- dijo Harry inseguro

- Quien sabe, los Black son una familia muy antigua – dijo Ron a quien la posible amistad entre Harry y Charles le causaba comienzos de celos – tal vez lo sea o tal vez no.

Después de almorzar los chicos esperaban con ansias la clase de defensa. Las chicas, excepto Hermione, estaba encantadas con el nuevo y joven, sin decir encantador profesor. Para sus intereses, Charles les dijo que el nuevo profesor sólo tenía 18 años. Todas estaban esperando ansiosamente que abriera la puerta. Los chicos no estaban tan interesados, excepto tal vez porque era un profesor demasiado joven en comparación a los demás profesores de Hogwarts. El profesor Murray abrió la puerta. Los chicos se sentaron y esperaron instrucciones.

- Quiero todas sus cosas abajo. Hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa para saber que tanto saben… - dijo mientras los exámenes y las plumas aparecían en sus pupitres

- Pero para eso estaban los TIMOS

- Creo que no debe cuestionarme – dijo a Ron – cuando terminen pueden salir.

- Todos llenaron confundidos sus exámenes. Hermione fue la primera en salir. A decir vedad, El prof. Murray había subido mucho en su estima.

- Un examen sorpresa el primer día de clases, creo que solo a él se le ocurriría - se quejó Ron.

- Creo que será un buen profesor – dijo Hermione

- Dilo solo por ti – dijo amargamente Ron

- ¿Pero no eras tú la que lo estaba discriminando? – dijo Ginny en tono de burla

- Ya basta, el que sea un buen profesor esta bien lejos de que sea… ¿Qué tienes ahí Harry? – dijo Hermione cuando Harry bajo de las habitaciones con un sobre en la mano

- Pues… eh… son mis TIMOS…

- ¿No los has abierto? – dijo Ron incrédulo

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione algo preocupada

- Pues yo

- ¿Qué hay chicos? – dijo alegremente Charles al pasar el retrato de la dama gorda. Su mirada se detuvo en el sobre de los TIMOS de Harry – ¿No has abierto eso?

- No yo… - pero no pudo terminar. Por alguna razón Charles se sentía en confianza con Harry a pesar de solo haber cruzado unas palabras con él y le había quitado el sobre y lo estaba abriendo.

Harry trataba de quitárselo pero Charles se lo estaba impidiendo. Si alguien que hubiese conocido a James y Sirius dirían que sus hijos se comportaban exactamente igual a ellos. A pesar del esfuerzo de Harry por conseguir su carta Charles ya la estaba leyendo.

- Qué pena Harry, sacaste 5 Pobres

- ¡Qué!

- Sólo bromeo

- Ah

- Pero en serio tienes una P en Historia

- Bueno, no creo que haya sacado más de ahí - Harry recordó con mucho dolor que aquel había sido el fatídico día en que Sirius había muerto.

- Hum, tienes Sobresaliente en Defensa contra las artes oscuras…

- Lo sabía – dijo Harry

- …en Transfiguraciones, Herbología, encantamientos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pociones (Sííí), excede expectativas en astronomía y un aceptable en adivinaciones.

- Entonces saqué 6 sobresalientes - dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Si pero no entiendo por que cogiste adivinaciones – dijo Charles mientras le devolvía la carta a Harry – es una ciencia inexacta - los ojos de Hermione brillaron mucho

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –

- Eh, bueno después de Sean yo era el mejor estudiante del colegio, eso implica tener todo Sobresaliente – dijo con cierto tono arrogante que le quedaba divino. Hermione, como todas las chicas, no resistía el encanto natural que Charles tenía.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – aquella frase se le salio sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Pues si tú quieres – dijo Charles como si aquellas cosas le sucedieran a menudo. Le dio un papel que tenía el numero 114

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Pues eres la numero 114 en la lista de espera

- Ni lo sueñes - Hermione parecía indignada – no seré tu novia 114 – y se fue a su habitación

- Y a esta que le dio – dijo Ron algo celoso

- ¿Puedo ser la numero 114? – dijo Ginny de repente

- Claro

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Ron

- ¿Qué? Después de Charles el más guapo en el colegio es el nuevo profesor, yo no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

En ese momento Charles estaba tratando de hablar con la actual novia mediante un celular bastante extraño, pues además de tener una curiosa forma, funcionaba además dentro de Hogwarts. Viéndolo bien, era igual a los de los hermanos Snape. Al parecer la actual novia de Charles no estaba muy conforme con la situación porque se la oía gritando al otro lado del teléfono. Charles sacó una lista.

- Bien – dijo después de colgar creo que eres la numero uno en la lista Ginny, pues creo que tengo que cancelar mi lista internacional

- ¡Yupi!

- ¡Qué! – dijo Ron, pero eso no impidió nada.

Aquella noche Harry se fue a dormir con una impresión de Charles bastante parecida a la que tenía de Sirius versión joven. Al otro día hubo una conmoción en la mesa de Slytherin, pues el habitual correo de Emely había llegado tan puntual como siempre, es decir, que toda esa variedad de aves habían depositado la enorme correspondencia que siempre le llegaba. Charles también había recibido correspondencia del extranjero. Varias cartas de su club de fans, de amigos y amigas y una de su media hermana, que era un vociferador en italiano. Él no quiso decirle a nadie de que se trataba.

A medida que asistían a clases, Harry estaba seguro de algo: Charles era similar a Sirius no solo físicamente, sino también en su actitud, pues la profesora McGonagall lo había obligado a sentarse lejos de él, el profesor Flickwick se dio un espanto y así los demás. Snape por su parte le bajaba puntos a diestra y siniestra cada vez que se lo encontraba en los pasillos.

Emely estaba algo aburrida, pues el trato con solo Slytherins no le caía bien. Serenity había estado planeando hacer una fiesta para que ella y su guapo amigo pudieran conocer mas personas. Ella y Draco. Draco no era ni siquiera su amigo pero por primera vez se estaban llevando bien, quien sabe si era por la influencia de Emely o por la de Charles, pues Draco y Charles se llevaban algo.

En fin, la fiesta estaba planeada y la llevaron a cabo el primer sábado desde su llegada al colegio. El supuesto tema era el fin del verano y del buen tiempo. Serenity y Draco se había encargado de invitar a las personas que asistirían. Sería a orillas del lago. No invitaron al trío, pero si a Ginny. Ron y Harry ni siquiera se habían enterado, pero al parecer Hermione sí y estaba algo enojada. Estaba diciendo algo sobre decirle a la profesora. Harry, cuando se enteró se puso a brechar desde la torre. Parecía que la estaban pasando bien. Y lo estaban haciendo.

Emely y los demás estaban pasando un buen rato con música de artistas del mundo mágico, cerveza de mantequilla y amena charla. A ella no le importó que los chicos no fueran pues ya los conocía, pero Charles no parecía muy feliz. Al caer la noche Hermione pareció haberse cansado y le fue a decir a alguien. Se lo dijo a Sean, pero él dijo que le había dado permiso para hacer la fiesta, así que se le aguó el plan a Hermione.

Charles y Ginny llegaron algo tarde. Ron hacía un buen papel de hermano celoso. Charles había obtenido una buena cantidad de nombres y edades. Emely por su parte estaba más conforme con su estadía en el colegio, pero comenzaba a sospechar que algo iba a suceder.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero sus reviews.


	9. Entre clases

Hola, estoy muy feliz. Gracias **Aureal **por tu review.**  
**

Sin más que decir, fuera de que los personajes de HP son de J.K.R. y no míos, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

La noche en que los estudiantes regresaron a Hogwarts Voldemort se enteró, por medio de un informante que tenía en la casa de Slytherin, de que Severus Snape, el traidor que se vendió al viejo loco de Dumbledore, tenía una hija. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que ese cochino nariz ganchuda de cabello grasiento tuviese familia. Ahora había mandado a averiguar el pasado de la mocosa.

Por lo que sus vasallos le informaron, esta era hija de una escritora muggle-lover que estaba de viaje, pero que no podían encontrar. Pero a Lord Voldemort jamás le faltaban ideas de cómo torturar a es imbécil traidor.

* * *

Para Charles la situación con los profesores estaba mejorando, o por lo menos ya no se sorprendían o desmayaban cuando lo veían por los pasillos. Con Severus, no creía que su situación jamás mejoraría. En la última clase le estuvo bajando puntos por la más insignificante cosa. Tal vez sería por estar sentado al lado de su hija y cerca de Potter. Para su suerte se había ahorrado unas palabras, sino estaría ahora de castigo limpiando ratones con Emely.

_Recordándose_

- _5 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo el profesor de pociones al pasar cerca de Charles – no puedo creer como fue que usted obtuvo una S en pociones.- Aquella era la segunda vez que le bajaba puntos ese día._

- _La próxima vez no me siento a tu lado – dijo en un susurro a Emely mientras Snape insultaba a Neville por su pésima poción._

- _Tampoco podrás sentarte cerca de Potter. Si los ve a ustedes dos juntos creo que le dará un infarto._

_Ninguno había vuelto a hablar. Emely ya estaba aburriéndose, pues hacer pociones le resultaba bien fácil teniendo en cuenta de que su madre era medimaga y su padre maestro de pociones. Su poción estaba de maravillas y mientras se cocía, decidió divertirse a expensas de alguno de sus compañeros de casa. Ya había incendiado varias veces las túnicas de Crabbe y Goyle, así que decidió probar otra cosa. Como le caía bastante mal Pansy Parkinson decidió hacer explotar su caldero. Lamentablemente para ella Snape sospechaba que la broma había venido desde ese punto, y como no creía que Black tuviese esa capacidad le puso una semana de castigo_

- _Pero yo no he hecho nada malo profesor – se quejó mientras lo veía desafiantemente_

- _¿Ah sí?_

- _Si. Yo no lo he hecho – dijo firmemente._

- _Tiene otra semana de castigo_

- _¡¿Qué?! – dijo_

- _Tiene una tercera por cuestionar al profesor – Emely iba derecho a ganarse un mes de castigo pero Serenity le hizo señas de parar. Emely se contuvo pero le lanzó una mirada fulminante al profesor._

- _Y usted – dijo Severus después de ganar la batalla – tiene 10 puntos menos por ser su cómplice – le dijo a Charles – y no lo quiero ver ni siquiera respirando o le aplicaré un mes de castigo limpiando a mano los baños de los chicos – le dijo en un susurro._

_A ambos no les quedó más remedio que terminar la clase en el más completo silencio, y Charles respirando solamente cuando Snape no lo veía._

_Fin del recuerdo_

Si, aquel lunes de su segunda semana había sido fatal. Aunque las clases de Defensa contra la artes oscuras era la única materia con mucha acción. El profesor había resultado ser bastante bueno. "Cómo no si era un verdugo en maldiciones" solía pensar Charles. Harry y él estaban de acuerdo con que Sean era un buen profesor.

Desde que habían comenzado las clases Harry ya no se sentía tan culpable de la muerte de Sirius. No sabía si era por el hecho de que Charles se le pareciera tanto y llevaba su apellido. Snape ya no le bajaba tantos puntos pues parecía contento con bajárselos a Black. Lo que le sorprendía a Harry era el simple hecho de que la chica con el cabello rubio fuera de Slytherin.

- Ella ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Harry a sus amigos cuando la vieron junto a Emely y Draco

- Si, jamás la había visto – dijo Ron. Hermione hizo una mueca de "como siempre miopes"

- Es Serenity Darkmoon, de Slytherin. Entró junto con nosotros el primer año.

- En serio – dijeron los dos – ¿Y por qué no la vemos en clase de poción con en cuidados de criaturas mágicas? – preguntaron

- Pues, porque ambos son miopes. – Dijo ella resignadamente – Lo siento Harry, pero es la verdad. En la clases con Snape ella se sienta en la esquina de adelante y no estoy segura si tomo o no clases con Hagrid. Creo que va a ser aurora…

- ¿Una aurora de Slytherin? – preguntó Harry incrédulo

- Ni idea. Eso fue lo que oí en el baño de las chicas. Además, supe que ella iba a ser la prefecta de Slytherin pero se negó a tomar el cargo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, esa parte no la escuche bien.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan oreja parada?- preguntó Ron

- No soy oreja parada – se enfureció Hermione. Para suerte de Harry llegaron a clases antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

El grupo de Gryffindor entro al aula. De repente unos hechizos llegaron de todas direcciones y el único que se defendió fue Charles.

- Si esto fuera un examen estarían reprobado todos – dijo el profesor Murray desde su escritorio – y si fuera en la vida real estarían todos muertos. Los estudiantes se sintieron muy mal. Se sentaron.

- Les explicaré las reglas del juego – comenzó a decir el profesor – Cada clase teórica que doy la seguiré practicando cada vez que vengan al salón. Claro que no siempre será como hoy. Así que deben tener los ojos bien abiertos, si Neville, o si no terminaran más que de costumbre en la enfermería. – Todos empezaron a cuchichear – ¿Alguno de ustedes hizo la tarea? – Hermione y Charles fueron los primeros en levantar las manos – ¿Quien quiere hacer una demostración? – Todos levantaron las manos – Neville, ven al frente

Hermione siempre había sido la mejo estudiante de Gryffindor, pero ahora con Charles las cosas eran diferentes. Ella no lo quería admitir pero estaba celosa. Él, además de ser muy apesto era muy inteligente. El que no fuera su novio era una cosa pero él que fuera el mejor estudiante la ponía muy enojada.

Emely por su parte sentía desconfianza hacia los estudiantes de su propia casa. Ella sabía que alguna vez su padre había sido un mortífago y que de seguro Lord Voldemort quería matarlo por haberle traicionado. Además, su madre le había enviado una carta advirtiéndole que podría haber alguien contándole a Voldemort lo que ella hacía en el colegio. Desde ese día ella estaba empeñada en sabe quien podría ser. No fue difícil descubrirlo.

Había un chico del 6to año que se la pasaba preguntándole cosas como donde vivía, quien era su madre, en que trabajaba ella. Él era su principal sospechoso, aunque todavía no dejaba de lado a Draco, pues él era también hijo de mortífagos. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomo un poco de veritaserum de la oficina de su padre mientras limpiaba. Se la dio a Draco en un jugo y le hizo confesar si tenía comunicación con los mortífagos. Se llevo una gran sorpresa. Draco todavía mantenía comunicación con su padre, que le pedía información detallada de lo que sucedía dentro del castillo, pero como Draco estaba muy resentido por el asunto de los cuernos que su padre le pego a su madre, le solía enviar informes falsos a medio talle. A Emely no le quedó más que reír. Si lo empujaban al lado bueno pondría ser muy útil. Pero eso sería después que descubriera al chivato con las manos en la masa.

En otra de sus brillantes ideas, Emely se hizo la dormida en un sofá de la sala común. Justo como esperaba, el individuo en cuestión, salió cuando no quedaba nadie sospechoso despierto. Emely no esperó mucho y lo comenzó a seguir. Llegaron a la lechucearía. Al parecer, él ni se enteró cuando ella lo seguía. Tomó un lechuza y le estaba atando un sobre sellado cuando Emely lo hechizó." Desmanius" murmuró. Tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó. "Doy para aurora" pensó mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Entró minutos después arrastrando el cuerpo inmóvil del chico en la oficina del profesor de DA. Pero unos ojos curiosos confundieron todo. Harry había estado pasilleando buscando una taza de leche para poder dormir. Oyó pasos y alguien hablando. Se escondió detrás de una armadura. Era Emely arrastrando un cuerpo y murmurando cosas en otro idioma como siempre. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sean. A Harry solo se le ocurrió que: o Sean había mordido al chico, o Emely lo había atacado. Después que ella entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta, Harry se puso detrás de la puerta para oír.

- ¡Sean! Ven acá, tengo algo para ti – llamó Emely. Se oyeron pasos.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Pues es un chico de Slytherin, lo he hecho desmayar porque lo encontré en un acto delictivo.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, mira – obviamente Harry no podía ver que era. Lo que dijo Sean después fue en griego o eso supuso, pues no entendió ni papa. Oyó que se movían en dirección a la puerta. Tenía que ocultarse. Volvió detrás de la armadura.

- Los hermanos salieron, pero Harry no se atrevió a seguir a Sean. Se fue a la casa común.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Sean se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, pero ya le preguntaría después que hacia allí. Dumbledore estaba muy extrañado, pero a la vez complacido en saber que habían atrapado a alguien con las pruebas correctas. Slytherin ganó 50 puntos por eso y Dumbledore se quedó con el chico para interrogarlo. Emely le rogó que le "lavara la cabeza". Ambos se marcharon cada uno por su rumbo.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Por favor envíenme reviews, pues me encanta saber lo que opinan de mi fic.


	10. mientras

Hola, les recuerdo una vez mas que los personajes de HP no son mios, sino de J.K.R., casi todos. Gracias **Tgirlbyangel** por tu review.

Sin más los dejo.

* * *

- Estoy seguro de que uno de ellos le hizo algo a ese chico – aseguró Harry

- No lo sé, puede que haya sido Emely, no creo que el profesor Murray… - decía Hermione

- Snape – corrigió Ron a Hermione

- Bueno, el profesor Snape hijo arriesgue su puesto de trabajo mordiendo a algún alumno – trataba de convencer a los demás mientas bajaban las escaleras hasta el comedor.

Estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuanta de que el sujeto en cuestión estaba caminando tras ellos.

- Joven Potter, puede venir a mi oficina – Harry dio un respingo y tenía la carne de gallina.

- No te dejes chupar la sangre – le susurró Ron a su amigo antes de que se marchara tras el profesor. Hermione lo miraba con una de sus clásicas miradas de reproche. - ¿Qué? Si fuiste tu la primera que estabas contra él por ser v… - pero Ron no pudo terminar la palabra pues se mordió la lengua. En eso pasó cerca de ellos Charles quien les explicó que al parecer Sean se había encargado de que no se divulgara su condición mediante un hechizo de frenar la lengua.

* * *

- Joven Potter, ¿Qué hacía brechando mi oficina? ¿En dónde estuvo antes de ir allá?

- No estaba brechando nada, y yo… eh...

- ¡Ajá! De seguro estuvo haciendo alguna de sus travesuras

- Eres más agradable fuera del colegio

- Cierto, pero por favor recuerda que soy profesor y me tienes que tratar como tal

- Si señor

- ¿Y que hacías? – le dijo con una mirada tan inquisidora que le estaba asustando

- Yo estaba por ahí

- ¿Por qué no me dices que estuviste en la cocina y acabamos esto pronto?

- Eh… ah, oclumencia. Pero yo no sentí nada

- Claro que no, por ser mitad vampiro tengo ciertas habilidades de ellos y la legimency es bien natural en dicha raza. Así que, ¿Me vas a contar lo que viste o lo averiguo yo?

- Vi a Emely arrastrando a un chico

- Si es cierto, Emely tiene métodos poco ortodoxos pero eso no es lo que quiero tratar. Me gustaría que dejase de espiar, no vaya a ser que se meta en un engorrosos lío por su mala costumbre y, yo no lo mordí, ni Emely lo atacó sin razón. Ella lo atrapo enviando un reporte al Señor Oscuro, así que por favor Potter, no quiero encontrarlo en la misma situación o le bajaré puntos, que tenga un buen día – terminó Sean con una voz poco agradable y lo sacó de su oficina.

Harry regresó con sus compañeros al gran comedor y contó lo sucedido. Que hubiese en informante del lado oscuro en Slytherin era muy probable, y ellos suponían que no solo uno sino varios.

Aquella tarde elegirían a los nuevos integrantes de los equipos de Quidditch. También se elegiría al capitán de los equipos de ese año que tuviesen uno. Lamentablemente para Ron y un poco en parte para Harry, McGonagall lo había elegido a él como capitán del equipo. Ron parecía bastante enojado y celoso. Harry lo llevó aparte.

- Ron por favor no te enojes, yo no quise

- No estoy enojado – dijo su amigo con un tono que denotaba lo contrario – y de seguro sí quieres ser el capitán

- Esta bien, si, me gusta la idea de ser el capitán pero se que tú también quieres el puesto

- ¿Me lo vas a dar? – preguntó incrédulamente Ron

- Si tú lo deseas - Ron estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero parecía tener una batalla interna

- Eh… no. Tú quédatelo

- Ah – dijo Harry que estaba seguro que Ron lo tomaría – bueno, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con las estrategias?

- Claro, para eso somos amigos - y así volvió la paz, momentáneamente

Harry había obtenido otra vez su puesto como buscador y Ginny fue puesta como cazadora. Lamentablemente no podían quitar a los golpeadores. Les faltaba un cazador. Entre todos los participantes Charles Black demostró una gran habilidad, así que todo quedó resuelto.

Mientras, en el equipo de Slytherin sucedían otras cosas. Emely estaba participando para entrar al equipo y solo quedaba la vacante de portería. Ella lo había hecho muy bien, mejor que lo demás candidatos pero Draco, actual capitán del equipo, no la quería dentro por ser mujer.

- Se supone que eres mi amigo

- Yo no tengo amigos

- Ah, con que por ahí va la cosa

- No, no es por ahí, no quiero nenitas lloronas en mi equipo - Emely estaba echando humo

- ¿Nenita? ¡No soy una nenita! Me las vas a pagar por eso Malfoy – y se estaba marchando murmurando cosas pero de repente se volvió y antes de que Draco dijera algo se lo hizo tragar con el escobazo que Emely le dio.

Minutos después Draco estaba en la enfermería con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y Emely en el despacho del profesor Snape.

- Señorita Snape ¿Me puede repetir por qué rayos esta Malfoy en la enfermería?

- Le pegué con la escoba

- ¿Se puede saber el por qué?

- Pues no quería que entrara al equipo aún siendo mejor que los demás candidatos por ser mujer. Creo que a eso se le llama discriminación.

- Bien, creo que el señor Malfoy tendrá que adaptarse.

- Eso que quiere decir

- Que, lamentablemente para mí estas dentro del equipo

- ¡Muchas gracias profesor! –dijo Emely mientras se paraba pero su padre la detuvo

- No te vas sin antes cumplir tu castigo por pegarle

- ¡Rayos!

Ahora que tenían los equipos formados comenzaron los entrenamientos, pero las nuevas reglas, como que no podrían salir de noche, hacían que fuesen de corta duración. Comenzó octubre. Hasta entonces la amistad prevalecente entre Emely y Charles no era muy distinta a la que había sido años antes, pero…

- No ceo que vayas a ganar en el campeonato de Quidditch

- Si claro, ya veras como te patearemos el trasero

- No creo que seas tan buena jugadora como tu hermano

- No, tengo que admitirlo, pero se mas que tú

- Claro que no, yo saqué todo S y oí que tú sacaste una EE

- Ah, ya me las vas a pagar, acaso no crees que tengo derecho a equivocarme

- No

- Tú, miserable - Emely sonrió – _calvicius –_ dijo y se fue victoriosa, pues a Charles ya no le quedaba ni un pelo en la cabeza

- Esto es la guerra, ¿Me oyes? Me la cobraré sucia slytherin

Así empezó una guerra entre los dos, quienes aprovechaban el mas mínimo momento para hechizarse y maldecirse mutuamente. Claro que esto no significaba el fin de su amistad, pero si el fin de la paciencia de Snape.

- Emely, por dios, ¿Es qué no te puedes comportar un día? – le dijo después de encontrarlos teniendo una horrible batalla en los pasillo. El hechizo que estaba supuesto a darle a Charles cayó sobre Severus y lo enojó más de lo que estaba.

- Yo no quería que te diera, en serio

- No es eso. Cada vez que te topas con ese individuo… por favor, ¿Puedes ponerte a la altura en que debes estar? Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla. No quiero que te parezcas al grupo de Potter

- No es para tanto

- Si lo es

- Está bien, trataré de comportarme. ¿Qué castigo tengo hoy?

- Ninguno. Tengo clases de Oclumencia con Potter. Mañana ven y voy a ver que te pongo a hacer. Creo que necesito una poción…

- Emely es un malcriada - dijo Charles tratando de librarse de los últimos remanentes de los hechizos de Emely

- Tal vez dejara de atacarte si no le molestaras – dijo Ginny sentada a su lado

- Eh, tal vez

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. A Ron ya se le habían amenguado los celos respecto a Ginny y Charles. La amistad entre Harry y Charles no había crecido mucho en las ultimas semanas porque Harry se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus clases y deberes como para poder charlar tranquilamente con cualquiera.

- ¿Ya vieron los carteles? - dijo Hermione cuando regresaba de la biblioteca

- No, ¿Qué carteles? – le preguntó Ron

- Los de duelo, ah ya, ¿No han oído los rumores?

- ¿Rumores? Hermione apenas te reconozco – bromeó Harry

- Rumores acerca de un duelo mágico para Halloween – dijo ella en un tono seco

- ¿Duelo mágico? – preguntó Charles

- Si, el profesor Murray ha montado un club de duelos. La DA podrá participar como grupo

- ¿La DA? – Preguntó Charles - ¿Y eso con qué se come?

- Es o era un grupo clandestino de Defensa contra las Ates oscuras, yo soy el "profesor" pero la idea es de Hermione. Actualmente es público, pero tiene acceso restringido

- Ah, a mi eso me suena como una logia

- ¿Una logia? – preguntó Hermione intrigada

- Si

- ¿No es en el Grecorromano donde hay rumores de una supuesta logia?

- No es supuesta, es real. La logia de los Siete Mares o la Orden de Poseidón, como quieras llamarle. Estoy seguro de que Sean era miembro de ella.

- ¿En serio lo es?

- No lo sé exactamente, porque dicen que si alguien confiesa que esta dentro muere al instante

- A mi me parece un movimiento oscuro

- Si, ahora que estoy aquí en medio de esta guerra, me doy cuenta de que se parece al grupo del tal Voldemort, pero no es así de simple. Es cierto que es mala y que sólo los sangre limpia están dentro, además de ser griegos o italianos puros

- Como que sabes mucho

- Toda persona que ha estado en el colegio lo sabe, hasta mi hermana

- ¿Y por qué el director no la detiene?

- Se dice que el director fue Jefe alguna vez de la logia

- Ah

- Y así Charles pasó el resto del día hablándole de la maligna logia que regía en su antiguo colegio. Inclusive Emely se les unió un rato en el que ellos estuvieron acompañando a los prefectos en su ronda.

- Yo estuve frente a frente con los Dragones. – dijo Emely cuando notó por donde iba la conversación

- No seas mentirosa, tú no tienes ninguna marca

- ¿Qué Dragones y qué marca?

- Los Dragones son la logia más malvada y perversa, son originarios de Rusia y zonas aledañas y suelen marcar a las personas que sobreviven a sus ataques. A mi no me marcaron por ser la hija de Anne Frank y ahora nadie me cree – dijo Emely tristemente. A Harry la perspectiva de querer ser marcado por alguien estaba muy lejos de parecerle triste.

Las clases ya interesantes de Defensa contra las ates oscura se volvieron mucho más interesantes. Entre las cosas que les gustaban a los estudiantes eran los ataques sorpresas al entrar al curso, de los cuales Neville casi siempre salía herido y las prácticas de clases. Con el asunto de los duelos el profesor Murray logró el fin que todo maestro busca, el que los estudiantes estudien con ahínco sus asignaciones.

Se abrieron nuevos clubes de duelo por casa. Emely no estaba interesada en participar y Severus, interesado en el suculento premio de 200 puntos para la casa ganadora, la convenció de que si ganaba le compraría una escoba nueva.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?

Si quieren saber más sobre la infancia de estos chicos, lean Antología.


	11. Halloween, duelos y fiestas 1ra parte

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, sólo mis OC y Nahiony Darcy es copropiedad de Tgirlbyangel.

Ah, dulces reviews. Gracias a T girl by angel, Platudo.

Bueno, sin más les dejo con el chap.

* * *

Los clubes de duelos formados por las casas de Hogwarts fueron: los Dragones verdes de Slytherin comandados en parte por Draco y en parte por Emely. Draco y Emely habían vuelto a ser amigos luego del escobazo, esto claro porque Draco últimamente se sentía muy unido a cualquier cosa que tuviera contacto con el medio oriente.

El equipo de Gryffindor no era la AD porque esta comprendía a personas de otras casas también, así que crearon a los Golden Gryffins. En Ravenclaw estaban los Halcones de dicha casa y en Hufflepuff estaban Las Mandrágoras. Charles afirmaba que los dragones verdes de Slytherin eran una muy mala imitación de los verdaderos Dragones.

Antes de la competencia habían tenido ciertos duelos en los nuevos horarios y fechas establecidas para tales ocasiones. Pero todavía el profesor Murray tenía un as bajo la manga. Si bien a Severus Snape le encantaba bajarles puntos a los de Gryffindor a Sean le agradaba el grupo del 6to año en particular. Normalmente le daba unos cuantos puntos extras, mientras que a los de Slytherin les solía bajar los puntos.

- Bien chicos esta es la ultima clase antes de la competencia – dijo el joven profesor a su alumnado después de comprobar que estaban en forma – El hechizo que les enseñare el día de hoy no solo les servirá para la competencia, sino para el resto de su vida: es un hechizo de protección bastante antiguo y ciertamente se es necesario una educación muy buena en magia para convocarlo, pues tiene que ver directamente con la sangre de cada uno.

- Disculpe profesor – dijo Hermione levantando su mano

- Si señorita Granger –

- Ese hechizo, ¿Tiene que ver con la pureza de la sangre?

- Ciertamente, pero puede ser convocado por cualquier persona que sea brujo

- Gracias.

- Bien este es el nombre: _Tarjus protejo_. Quiero que investiguen sobre él y como invocarlo. Y ahora una demostración: señorita Granger por favor lance un hechizo hacia mí.

Hermione obedeció y envió un _Expelliarmus_ pero rebotó contra una especie de esfera que se formó alrededor del cuerpo de Sean y justo delante de él se encontraba un escudo de armas medio transparente pero que dejaba en claro su proveniencia. Sólo Hermione sabía que se trataba de un escudo vampírico y no de brujos.

- Como pueden observar este campo cuando es invocado volverá a aparecer cuantas veces le lancen hechizos sin necesidad de invocarlo más. Además ¿Qué observaron? ¿Joven Neville?

- ¿Un escudo de armas?

- Bien, este escudo es proveniente de parte de la sangre de sus padres, o de la más fuerte, en caso de hijos de muggles, tendrán que investigarlo. Quiero que practiquen los siguientes hechizos y traten de que no les lleguen ganaran puntos las personas que queden intactas al final de la clase.

Al finalizar la clase sólo Harry, Hermione y Charles habían esquivado todos los hechizos de sus contrincantes. Ganaron unos cuantos puntos extras y se marcharon. Harry tenía la mala suerte de tener un horario muy ocupado pues además de estar en la DA y ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch, también tenia que tomar Oclumencia y un poco de pociones extras, sin contar las tareas de sus clases normales.

Como cada casa tenia su grupo de estudiantes perteneciente a chicos desde 4to en adelante les gustaba hacer promoción para que se les unieran mas personas. Los Golden Gryffins tenían algo parecido a gorras de Kero (de Sakura card captors) y chaquetas con colas, los dragones tenían unas bufandas con dragones dibujados y túnicas con dibujos de un dragón comiéndose a un grifo dorado.

Por fin el día mas esperado llegó. Los duelos comenzarían a las 10:00 a.m. Hasta ese entonces la rivalidad entre el profesorado por los 200 puntos había sido casi nula, pero ahora McGonagall y Snape estaban teniendo claras confrontaciones por quienes iban a ganar.

- Mi casa será la ganadora – afirmaba con ánimos McGonagall

- Claro que no. Slytherin ganará.

Y así seguían. Al punto que McGonagall estaba vestida con atuendos alusivos al grupo de los Golden Griffins. Snape simplemente llevaba una capa con un enorme Dragón comiéndose un grifo dorado. Todos esperaban la llegada de Dumbledore para ver a que equipo apoyaba. Pero quedaron bien decepcionados. Dumbledore vestía todas las cosas de las 4 casas. A los estudiantes no les quedó mas que recibir el apoyo de los suyos y sus profesores.

Las primeras horas eran de "calentamiento". Los profesores, que eran los jueces, decidirían quienes eran los estudiantes que participarían en el torneo que sería después del almuerzo. Digamos que las primeras horas eran para que todos disfrutaran el día. Llegó el momento de la verdad. Cada profesor después de ver a los equipos en acción decidieron. Snape formó su grupo inclusive sin ver la demostración. Los equipos constarían de 7 estudiantes. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba compuesto por Harry, obvio, Hermione, Ron, Charles, Neville, increíblemente, Ginny y otro alumno del séptimo año.

Los duelos eran bien agresivos. Slytherin no perdía ni una, al igual que Gryffindor. Parecía que la cosa quedaría entre ellos. Hasta el momento los chicos de Gryffindor habían estado jugando muy bien, demostraban que eran los mejores. Charles, aunque podía dar más simplemente estaba aguardando el momento final para hacer una buena demostración, lo mismo que Emely en Slytherin. Desde que empezaron ella les había ganado a los demás con hechizos simples y más nada. Precia que guardaba lo mejor para el final también.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los ánimos de los presentes estaban por las nubes. Todos estaban eufóricos. El duelo final sería entre los Dragones verdes y los Golden gryffins. Había una pausa antes de tanta emoción muchos estudiantes afirmaban que era el mejor Halloween que habían tenido. Harry y su equipo estaban esperando el momento de hacer historia.

En ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del lugar. El gran comedor se había vuelo una gran tarima. Sus ojos se fijaron en Emely y su amiga Serenity. Por alguna extraña razón el sentía algo extraño en ella. Luego vio como Emely era llamada por su padre quien parecía darle consejos sobre la pelea. A Harry lo invadió una sensación extraña. Celos. ¿Pero de quién? Él lo supo un rato después. Estaba celoso de Emely, de que ella tuviera un padre que le diera apoyo en momento así. Si su padre estuviese vivo tal vez estaría con él ahora, pero no.

De repente Harry se sintió más solo que nunca. El único que podría haber sido como su padre estaba muerto. Él estaba solo. Buscó con la mirada apoyo. No lo encontraba. Su vista chocó, literalmente, con la de Dumbledore. Por más que Harry le echase la culpa no dejaba de sentir que ese viejo lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. Se sintió mejor. Por suerte que lo hizo pues lo que venía era grande.

Los siete competidores se batirían con los del otro equipo. La primera fue Ginny contra un chico del 7mo año de Slytherin. Al principio Ginny parecía que iba a perder pero antes de perder ella logró quitarle la varita a su contrincante y sacarlo de la tarima.

- Ganó con suerte – dijo Malfoy – en el próximo ganara Serenity – siguió hablando Draco con seguridad

- Pensé que te caía mal – le dijo con ojos malévolos Serenity a él

- Pues, tengo que reconocer tus aptitudes.

Serenity era la siguiente contra el chico del 7mo grado de Gryffindor. Harry jamás la había visto pelear, así que estaba muy interesado en la pelea. Comenzaron directamente con hechizo fuertes. Pero ella tenía las de ganar, pues sabia muchas maldiciones "familiares" para lanzar.

El siguiente round era Neville contra Bullstrode. En realidad ninguno del equipo supo como Neville fue elegido. Era cierto que últimamente había mejorado pero no era nada milagroso. El duelo fue reñido. La chica de Slytherin no era tan buena y un poco lenta pero logró acertar con una maldición y ganó.

El siguiente era Charles. Hasta el momento el salón había estado dividido pero todas las chicas estaban a favor del chico más guapo del colegio y no de un horrendo chico de Slytherin. En el duelo Charles demostró porque había sacado S en todos sus TIMOS. Al principio comenzó con hechizos simples y hasta se dejó hechizar. Pero luego comenzó a subir el ritmo.

Los hechizos eran de todo tipo de variedades, especialmente trasformaba a su victima en pequeños animales que luego hechizaba. Su contrincante fue ratón, conejo, mono y un oso de felpa. Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Al parecer el chico de Slytherin no. Cuando tuvo una oportunidad le lanzó un maleficio pero este rebotó en el escudo. Charles era el primer duelista que había convocado con éxito el tarjus protejo.

En la sala hubo más de un sorprendido. Los estudiantes solo habían visto el escudo del profesor, los más avanzados, pero Dumbledore había visto antes ese escudo, al igual que otros espectadores. Harry estaba seguro de haber visto también ese escudo, pero no sabía dónde.

El duelo siguió y obviamente Charles ganó. Los vítores abundaban, pero todavía quedaban tres duelos más. El siguiente era Ron. Harry y Hermione le desearon suerte. Le tocaba contra un estudiante del 7 curso. El chico parecía un monstruo. Pero era un verdugo en maldiciones. Si no hubiesen prohibido las maldiciones imperdonables hubiese sido posible que se la hubiesen aplicado. Fue algo fatal. Ron no perdió tan mal, después de todo, pues él también tiro unos cuantos buenos, pero no pudo convocar bien el escudo.

- No te preocupes Ron, todavía nosotros dos podemos ganar – le decía Hermione a Ron mientras lo llevaban a curar.

- Hermione… yo…

- No te esfuerces. Lo hiciste muy bien

El siguiente era Harry e iba contra Malfoy. La pelea iba a ser cruel, pues ambos se odiaban hasta la muerte. Emely y Serenity estaban corriendo apuestas clandestinas ayudadas por Charles. La mayoría de los chicos apostaba por Harry, pero Emely ya se las había ingeniado para sacar algo de provecho al asunto.

El duelo comenzó. Harry estaba descargando toda su furia y su poder contra Draco y este hacia lo mismo. Era un duelo sin igual hasta el momento. Los hechizos y las maldiciones eran fuertes, pero Harry había logrado convocar el tarjus protejo. Todos los estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuanto habían incrementado sus poderes últimamente, casi cualquier hechizo le salía fácil, pero no podía descuidarse de Malfoy. El duelo terminó cuando Draco intento maldecir a Harry con un conjuro de ampollas pero Harry se lo devolvió. En ese momento ya estaban los dos muy cansados como para seguir y el profesor Murray terminó el duelo. La victoria fue de Harry. Estaban empatados. El último duelo definiría quien ganaba el premio de los 200 puntos.

- Severus llamó aparte a Emely. – Esta es tu oportunidad – le dijo en su habitual voz baja – solo tienes que vencer a Granger y tendrás la escoba que desees.

- ¿Me estás sobornando? – le preguntó Emely con una ceja arqueada

- Si

- No es necesario - dijo mientras se retiraba para subir a la tarima. Estaba anocheciendo. Tendrían una hora entera para tener su duelo. Quien estuviera más herido y hubiese recibido mas puntaje por parte de los profesores ganaría si no habían concluido.

El duelo comenzó.

* * *

Espero sus reviews y posibles opiniones. ¡Bye!


	12. Halloween, duelos y fiesta 2da parte

Y aquí vamos con la continuacion de mi fic. Pero antes: los personajes no son míos, o por lo menos no los de los libros.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Meilin Snape y Platudo.

* * *

Y el duelo comenzó.

Hermione no estaba segura si ella ganaría o no, pues poco conocía de las formas de duelo de Emely, pero no le hizo gracia que Charles apostara a la otra. Le preocupaba que por haber ido por el mundo, Emely supiera demasiadas maldiciones. Emely por su parte no estaba muy segura también del éxito. Había oído mucho sobre las habilidades de Granger, pero ella quería esa escoba.

Estaban paradas una frente a otra. Todos estaban expectantes. Un chico que comía algo se le cayó. Ambas empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Emely era rápida, pero Hermione tenía ya mucha experiencia, los hechizo rebotaban, los espectadores gritan, las apuestas aumentaban.

- ¿Acaso crees que me vas a ganar?

- _Expelliarmus_ – le lanzó Hermione tomado la varita de Emely

- Que molesta eres

- Te ganaré

- Si claro, _calvicius_

- ¡Qué! – dijo Hermione con horror al ver todo su cabello cayendo al piso. Todos comenzaron a reírse. Hermione estaba calva - ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo Hermione entre el dolor y la furia

- Pues te ves mejor con el pajón, je je

- Me las vas a pagar – dijo Hermione y comenzó a lanzar un montón de hechizos. Para su mala suerte Emely ya había convocado el _Tarjus protejo_ y sabía unos cuantos hechizos sin tener que usar su varita.

- ¿Acaso no me puedes alcanzar? – dijo Emely con la típica mirada Snape. Hasta ese momento los hermanos Snape a Harry le habían parecido a todo menos a su padre, pero en ese momento él pudo ver en ambos esa sonrisa media retorcida del gozo por enojar y molestar a otras personas.

Los hechizos siguieron, pero ambas eran demasiadas buenas. Emely logró recuperar su varita y el duelo continuó. El tiempo se agotaba y si Hermione no lograba romper el escudo de Emely ella perdería. No, eso no. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Ella no podía perder. Se le ocurrió convocar la maldición más fuerte que le llegara a la cabeza. Lanzó una bastante potente y logró romper el hechizo protector.

Las consecuencias de romper un escudo era que debilitaba al que se estaba protegiendo. Emely había caído en el suelo. Este era su momento. Si Hermione no le ganaba ahora no lo lograría. Se le ocurrió enviar el _pirus máximus_. Por una extraña razón se sentía muy vengativa.

Emely estaba tirada en el suelo cuando hermione alzaba su varita para lanzar el hechizo, sus compañeros vociferaban y ella lo vio venir. Vio como una gran llamarada de fuego blanco salía de la punta de la varita de Hermione directo hacia ella. No se le ocurría nada para protegerse. Lo único que se ocurrió fue poner se brazo derecho frente su cara. Todavía sujetaba su varita.

La gran llamarada sorprendió a todo el público. Esta cubrió a Emely por completo. Hermione estaba segura de la victoria pero, se oyó un suspiro por parte de los espectadores. El fuego que chocaba con la varita era desviado, evitando que Emely fuera muy afectada. Cuando la llamarada se apagó la ropa de Emely estaba toda chamuscada y en trizas, apenas la cubría, pero su cuerpo estaba intacto. Hermione tenía en su cara una expresión muy graciosa de desconcierto, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. Emely miraba fijamente a su varita. Estaba roja pero no quemada.

¿Qué significaba eso? De repente se acordó. Su madre había mandado a hacer esa varita con una madera de un extraño árbol africano. Sonrió. El duelo aun no terminaba. Se puso de pie en actitud de combate. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Siguieron luchando. Emely tenía que hacer algo. Granger parecía no rendirse tan fácil y ella no quería perder. Se le ocurrió usar un extraño hechizo que había aprendido en Egipto, solo que si lo hacía mal podría matarla, pero que va.

- _Momus corpus_ – dijo y un rayo gris cruzó la tarima directo hacia Hermione. Ella había convocado el tarjus protejo pero el hechizo lo cruzó. Le dio en el pecho y al momento Hermione se quedó petrificada, o mas bien, algo momificada.

- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo en un tono bajo Sean – Eh, la ganadora es la señorita Snape – toda la casa de Slytherin gritó y vociferó.

Madam Ponfrey se llevó a Hermione a la enfermería mientras que sus amigos la miraban medio tristes.

- Ahora sabemos por qué ella está en Slytherin

- Pero no creas – dijo Charles viendo a Hermione – ese hechizo esta modificado. El verdadero mata.

- ¡La quería matar! – dijo enojado Ron

- No, hubiese perdido y sido expulsada.

- Cierto

- Se recuperara, no te preocupes – le dijo tratando de consolarlos – por lo menos ganamos 50 puntos y buenas calificaciones en casi todas las materias.

- Cierto, con esto no tendré que preocuparme hasta enero por mis calificaciones – dijo Neville

En Slytherin.

- Eso estuvo de pelos – dijo Malfoy con un inusual tono de excitación en su voz

- Fue un duelo espectacular – agregó Serenity

- Y lo mejor es que obtendré mi escoba – dijo Emely

- Bah, ¿Hiciste todo por una escoba? – dijo algo decepcionado Draco

- No exactamente, después de comenzar simplemente le quería ganar a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts

- Ex mejor estudiante – dijo Serenity con una malvada sonrisa

- Cierto – dijo Draco – creo que ese titulo ahora te pertenece

- Gracias chicos pero, tenemos una fiesta que hacer. ¿Ya repartieron las invitaciones?

- Si la semana pasada

- Y tenemos el permiso del profesor Murray - dijo Serenity

- Bien. ¡Qué esperamos! A disfrutar nuestro Halloween. – dijo Emely

Las invitaciones a la fiesta había sido un tema muy hablado la semana antes de Halloween, pero fue opacado con el duelo. Los invitados habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados por Draco y Serenity. De los que menos había eran de Gryffindor. Charles y Ginny fueron invitados sin dudar, así como algunos del séptimo año y ninguno de 4to para abajo. Las invitaciones para el trío fueron muy discutidas. Emely estaba de acuerdo con invitar a Harry y ganó, Ron fue descartado de inmediato y Hermione, la invitaron por compasión.

Ron había estado muy enojado con esto, pues sus amigos habían sido invitados a una fiesta muy prometedora y él no. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Está bien, él no era tan cool como los gemelos o Ginny, pero no era para tanto. La fiesta era de disfraces y seria en el ala oeste del 3er piso. La entrada estaba custodiada por dos gorilas con cabezas de calabazas, o sea, Crabbe y Goyle disfrazados con lo que en verdad eran. No se permitía la entrada sin invitación ni disfraz decente.

Chales, típico en él, fue disfrazado de la muerte y Ginny de oso de felpa gigante, tipo vestuario Sakura Card Captor. Luna Lovegood, que estaba invitada también, estaba disfrazada de algún ser imaginario, Sean de vampiro y Emely de dementor, con esencia y todo. Neville que estaba allí no por casualidad, sino porque era amigo de Emely estaba disfrazado de Snape mezclado con ropa de su abuela. Serenity estaba disfrazada de ángel y Draco de diablo. Harry fue disfrazado de hombre lobo y Hermione llevaba una túnica por encima de su disfraz, así que él no sabia de que rayos estaba ella disfrazada.

Ron estaba solo en la casa común, con los hermanos Creavy y un montón de mocosos, sumido en la más profunda depre mezclada con celos.

La fiesta comenzó. Las luces y la música, mezcladas con las bebidas eran un ambiente perfecto para el relax después de tanto estrés por lo de los duelos y las clases. En lo primero que se fijó Harry al entrar en la improvisada "disco" fue en el hermoso ángel de Slytherin. Sorpresivamente ella miró en su dirección y le sonrió. Él ya se las arreglaría para baila con ella. Hermione, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie que la conociera la miraba se quitó la túnica y quedó en su disfraz de conejita de play boy.

- Oye Emely – le dijo Sean un rato después a su hermana que estaba espantando a unos cuantos con su fría esencia de dementor – ¿Por qué no invitaste al pelirrojo hermano de Ginny?

- Eh… - dijo Emely – pues porque ese no tiene sentido del gusto ni tacto con nadie. Sus hermanos son lo máximo pero el es un asco

- Bien, pero no creo que eso estuvo bien. De seguro en la casa común solo están los que en verdad son gente insípida y bichos raros. Debe estar muy aburrido

- ¿Me estas tratando de persuadir de que lo invite?

- Si

- Pues no lo haré, no me cae bien.

- Entonces lo haré yo

- ¿Cuál es tu interés en esto?

- Pues, si invitaran a Charles a una fiesta y a mí no, entonces me encargaría de arruinarle la vida a todos los culpables

- Eso lo harías tú

- Pero es incomodo ser amigo de alguien llamativo y que a ti ni te den bola

- Bien, has lo que quieras, pero si lo veo, no te aseguro nada

Así Sean fue fuera del lugar, envió una invitación y volvió a la fiesta. Ron ya se iba a dormir cuando una carta le llegó. La miró con mucho interés. No podía créelo, por lo menos lo invitaron. Sentía un enorme alivio, pero ¿De qué se iba a disfrazar?

La muerte bailaba con un dementor, un ángel con un diablo y un vampiro con un oso de felpa. En la barra una conejita se tomaba unos tragos de bubblepink champán acompañada por caperucita roja y un hombre lobo. En eso llegó un dragón con mechones de cabello rojo a la fiesta.

Cerca de la media noche el tío Sam con sus barras y estrellas izo aparición en la fiesta. Emely estaba muy segura de que ese viejo era Dumbledore, pero al parecer nadie más lo notaba. Miró a su alrededor para ver si todos disfrutaban la fiesta. Draco medio borracho bailaba ahora con Ginny de una manera que si estuviera sobrio no lo haría. Su hermano, que ese día cumplía 19 años, bailaba con una conejita, que no sabía quién era. Su amiga bailaba con Potter. "Linda pareja" pensó.

Severus estaba en su oficina. Acababa de llegar de una rápida misión y se había encontrado con un extraño zumbido en el colegio. Se equivocaba demasiado si aquello no tenía que ver con su hija. Sabía de sobra que su madre la había acostumbrado a ir a raves desde los 11 y estaba seguro que había armado una fiesta en el castillo. Mejor asegurarse que fuera eso y no algo peor.

Encontró rápido el lugar. Los gori-calabazos estaban medio dormidos pero aun así les prohibieron la entrada sin un disfraz.

- Lo siento profesor – dijo lentamente Goyle

- Si, es que no puede entrar

- Necesita un disfraz

- Si

- Les bajare punto si no me dejan pasar

- Es que no puede

- Hay un hechizo protector

Snape se retiró enojado. Pero consiguió un rápido disfraz hecho con un hechizo desilusionador y una capa por encima y ya era el hombre invisible. Y cómo era invisible, le pasó al lado de los gorilas y ni se dieron cuenta. "Cabezas de calabas" se dijo pensando en lo bien que les venía el disfraz. Se sorprendió mucho al entrar. Las bebidas estaban siendo controladas, aunque nadie lo sabía, por el tío Sam, que saludó a Severus al verlo.

- ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Te hacía falta un poco de entretenimiento

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Pues voto el golpe, deberías seguirme ejemplo. ¡Ah! Me pasas esa botella, creo que es cold Vodka. ¿Un trago? Estos pilluelos beben demasiado alcohol - dijo tomando un trago – si me disculpas voy a la pista.

Severus tomo un trago mientras veía como el viejo bailaba música rap en la pista. De verdad, a veces Dumbledore simplemente parecía un simple viejo loco. La fiesta acabó cerca de las 3 y media de la madrugada cuando el tío Sam los mando a dormir en medio de la sorpresa del publico en general. Los estudiantes jamás habían asistido a una fiesta de disfraces tan genial como esa. Lamentablemente muchos amanecerían con la peor resaca de sus cortas vidas y otros con la sensación de haber estado en el paraíso por unas pocas horas para bajar de nuevo al infierno cotidiano.

* * *

De aquí en adelante es que está el jugo del asunto. Pero espero sus reviews y díganme si la fiesta les gustó.


	13. La esfera

Hola, Gracias por leer, me alegra que les gustase la fiesta y espero que este chap les guste. **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen sino a JKR.**

* * *

Era un hermoso amanecer en las montañas heladas del Himalaya. Los rayos del sol se escapaban entre las nubes creando un bello efecto sobre las aguas heladas de los riachuelos. El joven pastor de yaks estaba caminando cerca de uno de esos congelados arroyitos cuando un rayo de luz golpeó a un objeto brillante. Se acercó. Sólo se veía una parte de algo esférico que brillaba. Lo sacó de la tierra. Era una esfera color naranja traslucido que cabía en la palma de la mano, que no se cerraba completamente. Parecía una simple esfera, pero el chico sintió que de ella provenía una extraña fuerza.

Regresó a la aldea donde habitaba. Lamentablemente, el monje del pueblo había ido hacia otro monasterio para algo importante y no podía confiar en nadie más. Nadie que fuera del pueblo, pero se le ocurrió que una amiga sabría que era eso. La envolvió cuidadosamente. Buscó un águila y la envió junto a una nota.

Era el día siguiente a Halloween. Todos estaban en el gran comedor desayunando y recogiendo sus cartas. Una impresionable bandada de aves llegaba como de costumbre a la mesa de Slytherin, entre ella había un hermoso fénix que se paseo por la mesa dejando caer dos sobres. Uno fue a manos de Emely y otro a manos de Draco, quien se retiró al acto. Aquel día llegaban las cartas de Asia central para Emely. Tomó todas sus cartas y se las llevó consigo. Ya habría tiempo para leerlas. Era sábado y al día siguiente tendría su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

El partido sería Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Así que ella no estaba muy preocupada. Se fue a la sala común y se puso a leer sus cartas. Media hora después llegó a un paquete de forma extraña. Tomó la nota en sus manos y la abrió. No tenía palabras escritas. Emely estaba acostumbrada a aquellos tipos de mensajes, pero ese tampoco era un mensaje oral o algún pensamiento impreso. ¿Qué seria? Miró de nuevo la textura del paquete. Le daba la ligera impresión de que era del Himalaya. Se recordó de sus amigos monjes y de los chicos de una aldea que había visitado. Creía ahora saber de quien era el mensaje.

Abrió una parte del paquete y vio en sus manos parte de una brillante esfera. Durante un segundo ella se quedó viéndola atónita. Nunca había visto un objeto así. Debía ser mágico, pues sentía una extraña energía dentro de la esfera. La tapó con la misma envoltura pues por alguna extraña razón supo que la debía mantener oculta. Una buena decisión porque en ese momento llegó Draco con la cara de perro apaleando y los ojos rojos.

Serenity, que no estaba muy lejos de Emely, también lo vio llegar. Él, al verlas viéndolo, se marchó inmediatamente por donde había llegado y a paso rápido. Las amigas se miraron mutuamente y salieron detrás de él. Emely antes entró el precioso paquete dentro de su inseparable heavyless.

Lo encontraron en un pasillo muy solitario en el ala oeste. Estaba pegándose en la cabeza mientras se lamentaba llorando por algo que no entendía. Las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando lo encontraron en ese estado tan alterado.

- ¿Draco? – llamo Serenity

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Emely

- No… - dijo entre hipos – yo… si… pero…

- ¿Pero? – dijo Serenity que en sus 6 años en Hogwarts había visto al güero en ese estado

- Fátima - y se rajó a llorar de nuevo

- ¿Fátima? – dijo con asombro Serenity - ¿Y esa quién es?

- Es la media hermana de mi mejor amiga – dijo Emely ya recuperándose del asombro

- Ah, pero ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Si, dinos - dijo Emely pasándole un pañuelo para que se calmara

- Ella… se ha comprometido con otro… - dijo hundiendo su cabeza en las manos. Emely sabía que ambos se carteaban, pues se habían hecho muy buenos amigas, pero de que a Draco le gustaba ni le pasó por la mente.

- Bueno - dijo mirando a su amiga, quien no salía de su asombro – puedes consolarte de que ella era muggle y no te convenía

- Espera, espera, ¿Draco llora por una muggle? – dijo Serenity sin creérselo todavía

- Es tan bonita – dijo Malfoy entre sollozos

- Creo que nuestro amigo ha tenido un crush demasiado fuerte - dijo Emely

- Si - dijo viendo al rubio – bueno Draco, mas te vale que conserves la cordura. No querrás que un Gryffindor te vea en ese estado

- No, no quiero

- Pues ya basta de lloriqueos – dijeron ambas mientras lo paraban, pues se había sentado en una escalera

- Cierto, yo soy Draco Malfoy y no lloro por ninguna mujer

- Eso esta mejor – dijo Serenity

- Pero no te pases – le dijo Emely y el trío se fue a su casa común para animar a Draco

Con todo lo que paso con Draco a Emely se le olvidó que llevaba la esfera en la mochila, es mas, pasó el domingo y Slytherin ganó el partido de Quidditch, llegó la semana con los habituales ajetreos de clases, pues como Emely había elegido ser medimago tenia que tomar muchas clases, además ella ayudaba a Neville con las suyas. No fue hasta el viernes siguiente cuando ella buscando una pluma en la mochila dio con el redondeado paquete.

Al principio no lo reconoció, pero luego se acordó de lo que había su interior y decidió verlo con mas calma. Era tarde en la noche. La mayoría de estudiantes estaban durmiendo y ella estaba despierta escribiendo correspondencia que enviaría el otro día. Se aseguró de que no había nadie despierto, una chica que aún rondaba la que hechizó y tiró en una habitación.

Nadie estaba ya despierto. Tomo el paquete y lo abrió totalmente. La esfera naranja traslucida brilló en su mano. Primero sintió una leve ondulación pero luego fue incrementando. Ella estaba algo asustada y se había puesto de pie. La esfera vibró más. Emely, sin querer movió la mano hacia su habitación y la vibración de verdad que comenzó a aumentar. A medida de que ella avanzaba a su habitación las vibraciones había incrementado tanto que habían generado un leve sismo.

El experimento estuvo bajo control hasta que ella entro a la habitación. Serenity estaba agitándose en su cama mientras murmuraba algo sin sentido, el sismo aumentó violentamente y Emely asustada cubrió la esfera con la envoltura y todo paró, supuso que su amigo envolvió el paquete con alguna tela bendita.

Serenity todavía se agitaba. Las demás chicas de la habitación estaban despertándose y Pansy se movía desde el suelo. Tenía que resolver el asunto pronto. Durmió a las demás con un hechizo, y a muchos de los que se movían por ahí, pues fueron pocos los que despertaron y volvió al lado de su amiga que despertó repentinamente.

Parecía sonámbula.

- ¿Serenity? – Dijo Emely viendo los ojos sin brillo de su amiga - ¿Me podrías contar lo que soñabas? – dijo mientras sacaba una vieja grabadora mágica de su mochila y para su sorpresa Serenity comenzó a hablar. Emely grabó todo y después mandó con un hechizo a su amiga a dormir.

- Salió corriendo y cuando llegaba a la oficina de Sean este ya la esperaba. La agarró por la túnica y la arrastró hacia adentro.

- Sé que tienes que ver con lo que paso hace un rato – dijo muy alterado

- Si lo sé, ¿Crees que se dieron cuenta los demás profesores?

- Tal vez sólo Dumbledore, pero no quiero responder por tus acciones. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Yo… bueno, recibí un paquete que contenía una extraña esfera y cuando me puse a observándola detenidamente esta noche comenzó a vibrar. Yo note que se ponía más intenso el movimiento cuando la orientaba hacia mi habitación y cuando entre, todo se salió de control. Serenity precia muy agitada, como si la esfera la provocara eso. Grabé lo que me dijo de su sueño tan pronto despertó, por si se le olvidaba.- y al acto sacó la grabadora. Sean oyó todo ensimismado. - ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que te conté?

- Posiblemente - iba a decir algo más, pero en eso sonó su móvil. - ¿Nahiony? Calma - Su cara tomó una expresión de angustia – ya voy – dijo y cerró el moderno móvil con tecnología vampírica – Nahiony tuvo un sueño, o mas bien un pesadilla. Le pareció muy extraña y le dejó un mal presentimiento. No inventes nada. Averigua que rayos es eso, estaré fuera esta noche.

Sean se puso una túnica y se marchó hacia Francia mientras Emely agotada se marchó a dormir.

En Francia. Sean llegó unos pocos minutos después a Francia al desaparecer y aparecer desde Hogsmade a Beuxbatons. Su amiga lo esperaba espantada en su habitación. El entró por la ventana abierta al estilo vampírico. Nahiony se levantó de su cama y corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡Sean! - dijo casi entre lágrimas mientras él la consolaba

- Dime, ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó con un suave tono de voz francés

- Estaba durmiendo placidamente hasta que sentí una horrible aprehensión en el pecho y todo comenzó a temblar y el sueño fue tan extraño e inquietante, pero creo que ya no lo recuerdo – dijo ella lamentándose todavía con la cabeza hundida en el confortante pecho de su amigo

- No hay problemas. Si aceptas, yo podría hurgar en tus recuerdos más recientes y ver que fue lo que soñaste y de seguro que nosotros resolvemos esto.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Emely y yo, creo que esto que te pasó tuvo que ver con un experimento de ella

- Pues está bien - dijo ella mientras se separaba y se sentaba en su cama – bien, estoy lista

Sean tomó una silla que había en la habitación y se sentó frente a ella con su linda mirada vampiresa. Para su suerte los vampiros eran legimency naturales y con un poco de la ayuda de su padre él dominaba completamente la materia, sin contar el hecho de que los ojos de un vampiro son hipnotizantes.

Mientras él hurgaba los recuerdos de la aterrada Nahiony, encontró lo que buscaba en su subconsciente. Para que todo quedara grabado hechizó a una pluma para que dibujara todo lo que él "viera" en los pensamientos de su amiga. Se quedo bien sorprendido más por el hecho de que el sueño de ella era prácticamente idéntico al de Serenity. Después de la sesión, le consiguió una poción calmante y se fue dejando dormida a la chica. Tendría mucho que discutir con su hermana al día siguiente.

* * *

Sólo espero sus reviews.


	14. Sueños y secretos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a JKR. Excepto los que ustedes no conocian hasta que leyeron esto u otro fic mío o de mi hermana. **

Pues aquí llegué con otro chap de mi historia, no creo que sea la favorita, pero que va. Gracias a Susiblackpotter, Meilin Snape.

* * *

- ¡AH! – gritó Harry al despertarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron asustado

- Eh, nada. Tuve una pesadilla

- ¿Con?

- No, fue algo muy distinto, pero no me acuerdo

- Si, las pesadillas son una molestia – dijo Charles que salía del baño ya arreglado

- Vaya te arreglaste temprano

- No me quiero perder mi primer paseo a Hogsmade – dijo con una extraña mirada y una sonrisa en sus labios

- Se me había olvidado – dijo Harry – te va a gustar es un pequeño pueblo

- Si, me han dicho que tiene un bar genial.

- Te gusta mucho beber

- Un poco, no es para tanto. – dijo Charles a la defensiva – Además iré con Ginny.

- Parece una cita – dijo algo molesto Ron

- Lo es – dijo muy calmado Charles mientras salía del dormitorio.

La salida a Hogsmade, como todos los años, era muy esperada. Emely todavía se encontraba preocupada pues su hermano no había llegado, pero de cualquier modo fue junto a Serenity y Draco al paseo. Draco todavía estaba melancólico por lo de Fátima y sus amigas, para consolarlo, le habían invitado unos tragos para luego hacer travesuras por el pueblo. Emely llevaba además en la mano una revista muggle de modas.

- ¿Esa no es Nahiony? – preguntó Draco

- Si esa es

- ¿Y qué hace en esa revista?

- Pues, ella es la hija de un hombre adinerado y ella posee buen gusto – dijo Emely como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Pues creo que es cierto – dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla

En la mesa junto a ellos estaba el trío y Ginny, esta última estaba viendo de reojo la portada de la revista.

- Parece que la tal Nahiony es muy hermosa – dijo al fin

- Lo es – dijo para el asombro de todos Neville que acababa de llegar junto a Luna

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿La conoces?

- No, no la conozco Ron, pero Emely tiene de a paquetes fotos de su amiga y no para de hablar de ella.

- Ah – dijo Hermione no muy convencida

- No se si son cosas mías, pero pareciera como si Malfoy tuviera algo muy fuerte hacia Nahiony

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo intrigada Ginny

- No lo se, te digo que eso me parece a mí, pero puedo estar muy equivocado

- Ah, ahí vienes Charles – dijo Ginny haciéndose la molesta

- ¿Tarde mucho en la tienda de al lado? – dijo pasándole una bolsa repleta de dulces de Honeydukes

- No, sólo bromeo, siéntate

- Ah - dijo Emely viendo por primera vez a sus vecinos – ¡Charles! ¿Cómo estas?

- Emely

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo algo incomodo Draco

- Claro – y los de Slytherin se retiraron elegantemente

- Y a esos que les pasa – dijo Charles volviéndose a los allí congregados

- Tú sabes, lo de siempre – dijo Harry

- Se creen demasiado – dijo con sorna Ron

- ¿Tú no conoces a una amiga de Emely llamada Nahiony? – le preguntó Ginny quien no quería dejar el tema

- Claro, como no conocer a ese ángel caído del cielo

- ¿Ángel caído del cielo? – dijo algo celosa Ginny

- Ejem, tú también eres hermosa, pero no lo tomes a mal, todos opinan lo mismo sobre ella. Deberían conocerla, es la mejor persona del mundo, es una pena que vaya a Beuxbatons y no a Hogwarts.

- ¿Ella conoce a Draco?

- No lo sé. Puede que Emely los haya presentado, pero no lo creo. Ella vive muy lejos de aquí, además, creo que a él no le gustaría conocer a una "_sangre sucia_" por muy bella que fuese.

- ¿Es qué? – dijo Hermione

- Si, es la única bruja de su familia. Yo invito unas bebidas – dijo y fue a búscalas

- Hola guapo – dijo Rosmerta

- Hola Ross, dame 7 cervezas de mantequilla por favor. - dijo con mucha confianza. Nadie excepto Harry lo estaba viendo y mucho menos escuchado. ¿No era este el primer paseo a Hogsmade? ¿Cómo era posible que Charles le llamara Ross a alguien que apenas conocía? ¿O no? Harry estaba sospechando de algo, pero mejor no adelantarse a los hechos.

El resto del paseo a Hogsmade pasó sin novedades. Todos los alumnos regresaron antes de la hora vedada muy seguidos de los profesores. Sean todavía no llegaba. Emely se estaba desesperando. Su hermano le estaba preocupando. Ella lo estaba esperando en la habitación de él, sentada en su cama cuando se abrió la puerta para dale paso.

- Sean ¿por que te entretuviste tanto?

- Fui a mi casa a ver como estaba saliendo la remodelación – dijo con mucha calma ante la perplejidad de su hermana – necesitaba pensar en lo que pasó

- ¿Y?

- Al parecer ese objeto tiene algo que ver con ambas

- No me digas – dijo ella sarcásticamente – por qué no me cuentas algo que yo no sepa

- Bien, pero no me interrumpas – dijo finalmente Sean sentándose a su lado.

Harry estaba como de costumbre regresando de tomar algo de leche de la cocina y miraba alrededor por los oscuros pasillos bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Estaba casi llegando a la torre cuando vio a un enorme perro negro peludo. "Sirius" pensó pero luego, pensándolo mejor, creyó que podía ser Grim Reaper.

Se detuvo mas adelante paralizado. ¿Un perro negro? ¿Black? Algo no le cerraba. Buscó el mapa del merodeador en sus bolsillos. Miró atentamente para ver si encontraba Grim Reaper por algún lado pero vio lo que ya esperaba. Afuera en el patio, donde debía andar ahora el negro perro, estaba el punto de Charles Black caminando. Harry sonrió. Solo le faltaba por comprobar si él era hijo de Sirius o no.

* * *

Sean le contó a Emely con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido con Nahiony y luego le mostró el dibujo de los sueños de ella. Emely se asombró. Casi todo coincidía con la descripción hecha por Serenity pero, ¿Cuál sería la razón?

En el largo pergamino estaba dibujado un enorme pasadizo lleno de columnas que parecía un sótano o algo. En partes, a través de estos arcos se veían cascadas y pozos de agua cristalina. Fuera de los arcos el cielo despejado con un flameante fénix surcándolo con sus alas abiertas. Mas allá, en una esquina un dragón blanco, sin pasar por alto en una esquina un gran ojo de reptil abierto (tipo el ojo se Sauron de Lord of the Rings) buscando algo indecible. Había mas detalles pero estos eran los que coincidían en ambos sueños y los que los hermanos Snape consideraban muy relevantes.

- Emely, ¿No tienes un libro de extraños objetos mágicos?

- Si, pero esta en casa

- ¿No lo puedes traer? Creo que nos será bastante útil – dijo Sean cerrando el pergamino.

- Veré que hago

- Yo que tu no vuelvo a sacar esa esfera de la Heavyless y ni mencionársela a nadie, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- Lo sé

- Pasa algo

- Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que eso tiene que ve con aquello que te conté

- No le des mente

- Es que desde ese día, nada ha sido igual

- Emely, mejor vete a descansar. – dijo Sean preocupado por el rumbo en que iban los pensamientos de su hermana menor. Él le prometió cuidarla. Ella inesperadamente lo abrazó y luego se fue. Tenía que encontrar una solución a sus dudas.

* * *

Harry se despertó temprano. Ya Charles no estaba en su cama. Tomo el mapa del merodeador y lo localizó corriendo en el patio cerca del lago. Se vistió rápidamente y sin hacer ruido. Tomo su capa y bajó. Ahí cerca de la orilla el gran perro negro jugaba con el agua.

- Hola Charles – dijo Harry al perro que se le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de seguir actuando como si nada - Ya sé lo que eres y no me lo puedes negar. Eres animago, si no te conviertes en humano ahora te voy a obligar a hacerlo y creo que eso duele.

El gran perro se le quedó viendo de mala gana y se transformo en Charles. Tenía cara de molesto y una mirada que en otro momento hubiese asustado a Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo obviamente molesto

- Yo lo supe porque… - no sabía si decirle del mapa – lo supuse, se supone que nunca antes habías visitado Hogsmade y has llamado a Rosmerta Ross, entonces supuse que ya habías ido antes

- Pero para eso no necesito ser animago

- Lo sé

- No importa, pero si le llegas a decir a alguien creo que Voldemort se sentirá muy frustrado de no poder matarte, por estarlo ya.

- Claro que no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?

- Solía hacer ejercicios a estas horas en el otro colegio…

- Oh. Charles, te quiero pedir un favor

- Dime

- Quiero que me enseñes a ser Animago

- Pero eso tarda demasiado

- ¿Cuánto tardaste en serlo?

- Pues comencé temprano y ya cerca de los trece lo logré

- ¿Entonces? - dijo Harry con insistencia

- Bien, lo haré porque me caes bien, pero que animal quieres ser

- No tengo la menor idea

- Pues cuando lo pienses me dices. No querrás ser un sapo-toro o un mono-araña – dijo Charles con burla antes de irse a tomar una ducha.

Poco después Charles le refirió el tema a su mejor amigo, Sean, y este a Emely.

- Con que el señor Potter quiere ser animago… - dijo ella

- Así parece - dijo él

- ¿Has oído como se crea un ángel en algunas partes?

- No

- Para eso se necesita un demonio a su lado - dijo Emely pensativamente

- ¿Qué tramas?

- Nada, solo estoy tratando de aclarar algunos asuntos - y se despidió.

Llegó la noche y Harry todavía seguía dándole vueltas al asunto sobre que animal quería ser. Antes de tomarse su habitual poción para dormir una nota cayó en sus manos. Tenia una pluma de fénix y decía en una letra que se le hacia familiar: _"El inmortal fénix dorado siempre vivirá"_.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Por favor dejadme reviews!


	15. El secreto de la esfera

**Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

Y bien aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias por sus reviews a: Meilin Snape, T girl by angel.

* * *

- ¿Lo tienes? – le preguntó con impaciencia Sean a Emely al verla llegar a su oficina

- Sí, pero no sabes la lata que tuve que dar - le respondió ella – Primero no tenía ninguna ave que fuera inteligente y tuve que coger prestado el fénix de Nahiony. Luego esperar y aquí esta – dijo enseñándole un libro grueso titulado "Peligrosos pero valiosos objetos mágicos por L. P. Moonligth"

- Vaya titulo

- Bueno, pero creo que si esto es peligroso debe estar aquí – dijo Emely y se sentó frente a él.

Buscaron el índice en busca de la palabra esfera y para su mala suerte encontraron varias. Por lo menos una correspondía a la descripción de la que Emely tenía en su posesión.

"_La llave del Ojo de Dragón."_ – leyó Sean -_"consta de dos partes: una esfera naranja traslucida encajada en un bastón con cabeza de dragón. Se dice que la luz que brota de ella conduce a un gran tesoro cuyo poder es sumamente oscuro y sólo sirve para el mal y todo lo relativo a él. Por siglos este bastón y su tesoro trajeron al mundo mágico sucesivos magos oscuros y bastantes problemas. Se dice que el último que lo uso fue un muggle y que luego las piezas fueron separadas, ya que no destruidas y dispersadas por el mundo"_

- Busca Ojo del Dragón – sugirió Emely

- ¿Crees que la esfera sea parte de la llave?

- Claro

- ¿Y los sueños qué?

- Eh… busca el ojo del Dragón

- Ya voy - dijo con mala gana su hermano – a ver: _"Ojo del dragón. Joya de alta elegancia que posee en su interior increíble fuerzas oscuras. Solo puede ser obtenida buscando la llave que conduce a ella. Se dice también que un poderoso mago, para que nadie pudiera apoderarse de ella, le puso dos guardianes sin ambición de poder para que la protegieran."_ ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Crees que Nahiony y Serenity tengan que ver con los guardianes?

- ¿Eh?

- Si, ellas son los guardianes o descendientes de ellos

- Puede que lo último, o tal vez del mago porque ambas son de familias puras.

- Si, es cierto, ¿Y la otra parte de la llave?

- Emely

- Yo no quiero la estúpida joya, solo digo qué donde estará

- Tal vez los sueños sean una pista.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, tal vez sea necesario analizarlos profundamente.

- A lo mejor si

- Ya vete son las 3 a.m. y te saldrán ojeras más negras que la de los vampiros

- Buenas noches - le dijo a su hermano y salió de la oficina dejándolo solo.

* * *

Harry no sabía que pensar cuando recibió aquella misteriosa nota. ¿Quién se la enviaría y con que fin? ¿Sería una trampa de Voldemort? Fénix. El fénix era un ave asombrosa, ¿La nota acaso sería de Dumbledore? Después de todo, aquella parecía ser la misma letra que muchos años antes había llegado junto a la capa de invisibilidad y ese viejo siempre estaba al tanto de todo. A él le encantaba volar. ¿Por qué no? Sería un fénix, lo tenía decidido. El único inconveniente que encontró fue que entonces no pasaría muy desapercibido. Al otro día le comunicó su decisión a Charles.

- ¿Un fénix? Bueno será difícil pero si es lo que quieres

Y empezaron las clases de animagia. Hubo unos cuantos problemas para establecer un horario pero quedaron de acuerdo en hacerlo bien temprano por la mañana.

El mes de noviembre ya estaba llegando a su fin. Las invitaciones para la boda de Fleur y Bill habían llegado ya y todos estaban planeando sus vacaciones. Sean y Emely todavía estaban buscando el significado de los extraños sueños y él creía que podía encontrar algo cerca del mediterráneo. Y justo pensaba en el Grecorromano cuando recibió un Black mail de la logia. Era de la misma jefa y decía:

_¡Hola! Vaya, si que nos has votado desde que terminaste, pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya. La próxima semana será la fiesta de entrada al Alto Mando y recuerda que ahora eres senador. En realidad no tienes que ir si no quieres, pero yo si y cómo suele ser muy aburrida quiero que vengas como mi pareja. ¿Te parece?_

Sean fue bastante efusivo con la respuesta: "No, pero gracias de todos modos. Necesito saber si sabes de un báculo con cabeza de Dragón y extrañas propiedades"

La respuesta llegó dos días después: "Si se algo o no, no te lo diré si no aceptas venir conmigo."

Sean se tuvo que resignar, pues sabía bastante de sobra que la Jefa de la logia era mas terca que una cabra montés. "Pues ni modo", le envió una humilde respuesta, arrepintiéndose de no poder ir al paseo de Hogsmade de nuevo. Eso se podía resolver. Sólo tuvo que seguir a Charles una noche cualquiera y la pasaron de lo lindo de Las tres Escobas.

La nieve aumentaba su volumen y aquel fin de semana era perfecto para guerra de bolas de nieve y un paseo por Hogsmade para los estudiantes. Sean partió al medio día, pues era más bien un picnic a lo que debía asistir.

- ¡Qué bueno que esta va a ser la última semana! – dijo Charles

- Si, es cierto. No soportaría una clase mas con Snape – dijo Ron

- Ni yo - agregó Harry

- Pues yo estoy loca por ir a la boda de Bill – dijo Ginny secundada por Hermione

- Cierto, la boda - dijo Ron

- Oye Charles, todavía no nos has dicho donde pasarás las navidades

- Bien, tenía pensado ir con mis padres, pero ellos tienen trabajo en China - dijo dándole la menor importancia – así que iré con quien me quiera llevar.

- ¡Pues hecho! Vienes con nosotros - dijo Ginny con un abrazo

- ¡Eres un traidor! – exclamó Emely

- ¿De dónde saliste? – dijo visiblemente asustado Charles

- Pues vine a tomar algo, ¿Cómo es eso? Yo ya te había invitado para la cena de Navidad

- No sé, es que tu padre que me cae piedra

- Estará bien borracho

- Peor

- Ni imaginarlo

- Invité a Nahiony – dijo ella sin rendirse

- Bueno tal vez recapacite

- Bien, te espero. Y si no vas, considérate hombre muerto. – dijo y se fue del bar.

- Vaya amistades que traes – dijo Ginny molesta

- Está bien, yo pensaba ir de cualquier modo.

- Pero que mentiroso eres – dijo Hermione pensando si algún día escarmentaría

* * *

- Por fin te apareces – dijo emocionada la Jefa – ya estaba cansada de esperar

- Trabajo ¿Te acuerdas? – dijo Sean resignado

- Si, si… - dijo ella sin darle importancia. Siempre le había gustado aquel chico alto y apuesto, sin contar que era él único quien sabía quien era ella tras la máscara – te presentaré a algunos que te van a interesar

- Lo sabia el director _es_ de la logia

- Bueno, no te lo podía asegurar.

- Ah, y yo que pensaba que me iba a deshacer de ti – dijo el director al verlo – Bienvenido al Alto Mando Senador

La velada no paso sin muchas novedades. Sean conocía muchas de las identidades secretas de los miembros de la logia que había conocido, practicando legimency. Aunque le gustó gastarle una broma a unos viejos amigos. Quienes lo iniciaron en la logia no fue la Jefa, sino dos senadores suplentes, una de ellos lo odiaba hasta la muerte y verlo allí, como senador le produjo a ella cierto disgusto, y a él cierta satisfacción hasta que tuvo que ir a bailar.

La Jefa, como siempre, se estaba aprovechando de él. Cerca de la noche Nahiony lo llamó diciendo que se sentía muy sola, que la fuera a ver, una buena excusa para marcharse.

* * *

Al final del día se armó una gran guerra de bolas de nieve que sólo terminó a la hora de la cena en el castillo de Hogwarts. Sólo tenían que esperar una semana mas antes de ir a pasar las vacaciones, muchos de ellos esperaban que no fueran las últimas.

Draco se quedaría en el castillo. "Yo no iré con mi padre y tal vez visite a mi madre a escondidas" pensaba y Serenity iría con sus padres a Francia. Severus armó un alboroto porque de ningún modo quería ir de vacaciones con sus hijos, pero Dumbledore ganó la discusión y fue sentenciado a irse con ellos al castillo de Sean en Liverpool. Lord Voldemort también pasaría una navidad bomba, asesinando muggles y brujos y, además, estaba muy, pero muy entretenido en su nuevo plan.

* * *

¿Y? Espero sus reviews.


	16. chap extra bonus!

¡Hola! No he recibido ningun review pero a pesar de eso sigo escribiendo. No creo que sea necesario pero les recuerdo que los personajes son de J.K.R., exceptuando claro, los que ustedes no conocen y son mios, y en parte algunos son de mi hermana, pero aun así tengo derechos sobre ellos.

* * *

Los Weasley llegaron a la estación a tiempo. Emely y Sean habían viajado aparte. La señora Weasley se despidió de todos, aunque fue algo fría al despedirse de Emely, pues consideraba que esta era responsable por el cambio de conducta que sufrió Ginny en el verano. Ginny últimamente se vestía muy tirada, aprendió a tocar la batería y se comportaba de una manera extraña. Además, se había hecho muy amiga de Emely.

Emely se despidió efusivamente de la familia Weasley y de su hermano. Luego se marchó corriendo hacia el tren porque había visto a su amigo Charles. Los demás se fueron en un compartimiento aparte. Antes de terminar de subir al tren Harry vio algo que llamó su atención. Era una brillante luz que provenía de alguien, o al menos eso creía él. No le comentó a nadie, pues desde que él se marchaba al colegio algo extraño siempre le ocurría. Pero Emely también había visto la extraña luz antes de entrar al compartimiento con su amigo.

Emely había recibido unos días antes un bolso de parte de su amiga Nahiony que estaba cerrado con llave y decía: "Por favor no me habrás hasta que vayas en el tren a Hogwarts". Emely no lo había abierto, a pesar de que estaba muerta de curiosidad. El tren por fin estaba en marcha.

- ¿Qué crees que tenga?- le preguntó un apuesto joven sentado en el mismo compartimiento que ella

- No tengo la menor idea. Nay no suele enviarme cosas así – le respondió Emely

- Pues, ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?

- Aléjate, no vaya a ser un montón de escorpiones – bromeó Emely mientras sacaba su varita y rompía el hechizo del candado.

- Ella abrió el bolso cuidadosamente. De el comenzó a salir una figura humana.

- Creo que me envió a su hermano – dijo decepcionada

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Charles al recién llegado. Draco no estaba seguro de quienes eran aquellas dos personas, pero supuso que eran amigos de Nahiony.

- Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Ustedes, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Conocen a Nahiony Darcy?

- Soy Emely, Nahiony me contó de ti. Yo soy su mejor amiga. El es Charles. Ambos somos nuevos.

- No están algo grandes para el primer año - dijo Malfoy mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

- Nos somos del primer año – dijo algo indignado Charles – somos estudiantes internacionales. Ambos vamos al sexto año.

- Qué interesante. ¿De que instituciones son?

- Yo soy del Grecorromano – dijo orgullosamente el chico

- Yo estuve el año pasado en la Escuela de Magia Australiana.

- ¿Eres de Australia? – preguntó asombrado Draco

- No, soy inglesa. Pero mi madre viaja mucho y por eso he asistido a distintas escuelas todos los años.

- Ah – exclamó Draco – ¿Entonces tú eres de donde? – dijo refiriéndose al joven

- Soy de Italia, aunque también nací aquí en este país.

- Eso explica tu acento – dijo Malfoy a quien los dos chicos le caían bien.

- Pero basta de nosotros y cuéntanos de ti – exigió Emely, a quien el chico le recordaba tanto a su mejor amiga.

Harry todavía estaba inquieto por lo que había visto y no notó cuando Hermione se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera viendo u oyendo y aseguró la puerta.

- Tengo que contarles algo muy interesante e importante – les dijo reclamando la atención del grupo. En ese compartimiento solo iban el trío y Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron intrigado

- Pues estuve investigando y llegué a la conclusión de que Sean Snape es medio vampiro.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron Ron y Ginny, pues Harry no le veía nada de malo a eso

- Qué pasa Hermione, ¿Ahora odias a los de sangre mezclada? – dijo Harry en tono de voz que no parecía suyo

- No es que lo odie, es que él es peligroso, además de raro y fuera de lo común

- Con razón es tan sexy – dijo Ginny cuando la primera impresión pasó

- ¡Ginny! – se quejó Ron. – Entonces, ¿Snape se mezclo con vampiros? – dijo con asco

- ¿Pero qué tiene eso de malo? – se quejó Harry

- Estuvimos todo este tiempo y no sabemos si nos pudo haber hecho algo, aunque no lo dudo. – Dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Ginny – Además, Lord Voldemort tenía un gran ejercito compuesto por vampiros.

- Tu crees que él sea del lado oscuro – dijo Harry comenzando a caer en cuenta. Harry vio por la ventana. Hacía un rato que había comenzado a llover y ahora estaba que no se veía nada excepto la cortina que caía uniformemente. – Pero, Dumbledore no lo hubiese aceptado en la Orden si el fuera del otro bando

- Existe lo que se llaman espías

- A mi me cae bien – dijo Ginny en defensa de su nuevo amigo – yo no creo que porque sea mitad vampiro sea malo.

- Yo también considero lo mismo – dijo Harry – y si el hubiese querido hacernos algo ¿No crees que ya lo hubiese hecho? Aunque es cierto, jamás había oído de un brujo que fuera vampiro.

- Ni yo. – Acepto Hermione derrotada – tal vez es por el hecho de que el proviene de dos linajes "puros".

- ¿Vampiros "puros"?

- Sí, de esos que nacen así. Según lo que averigüé él es nieto del Conde Drácula.

- ¿El Conde de verdad existe? – Dijo Harry sorprendido – Y yo que pensaba que era un cuento… - pero no terminó la frase porque afuera se oyeron las pisadas apresuradas de alguien y, como eran desconfiados, ya tenían listas sus varitas para atacar.

Emely y Charles la habían estado pasando bien con Malfoy. Inclusive decidieron ayudarle algo con su apariencia, pues Draco la había descuidado mucho desde las vacaciones. Emely salió para ir al baño mientras que Charles le hacia un makeover a Draco. Emely ya regresaba al compartimiento cuando de camino vio a alguien muy parecida a Nahiony. "Ella está en Francia" se dijo mientras se dirigía al compartimiento de la extraña. Abrió la puerta violentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo irritada una hermosa joven de cabello rubio cobrizo ondulado, ojos azules y muy parecida físicamente a la amiga de Emely.

- Disculpa, te confundí con otra persona. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba apresuradamente hacía su compartimiento, pues la lluvia aumentaba. De repente los chicos casi la atacan.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – les gritó Emely enfadada al ver a los cuarto con sus varitas dirigidas hacia ella

- Disculpa – dijeron avergonzados. Hermione no quería dejar pasar la ocasión de comprobar sus hallazgos. – Eh, Emely, ¿Tu hermano es un Zervos, verdad?

- Si ¿Y?

- Los Zervos son vampiros.

- Eh - dijo Emely con cara de confundida

- Él es vampiro también

- Si no te has dado cuento él usa magia – dijo Emely tratando de safar

- Porque es mitad vampiro – dijo Hermione tratando de sacarle la verdad a Emely

- Acaso… - Emely se dio por vencida, tenía prisa – No te metas con lo que no te incumbe Granger. El que mi hermano sea o no mitad vampiro no es algo que te deba importar - y se marchó enojada hacia el compartimiento donde había dejado a los otros chicos.

- Creo que es verdad – dijo Ron medio riendo cuando regresaron al interior del compartimiento.

Emely entró a su compartimiento por fin. Para su sorpresa, Charles había hecho un buen trabajo mientras ella había estaba fuera.

- ¿Verdad que se ve mejor ahora?- le dijo riéndose

- Claro que sí, pero necesita hacer algo de ejercicio. – le respondió ella riéndose y olvidándose de lo ocurrido. – Te ves muy bien Draco

- En serio – dijo él desconfiando. Ellos le caían bien, pero no le tenía tanta confianza.

El tren se detuvo. Los estudiantes se bajaron.

Los que van al primer año – llamó Hagrid. Todo iba normal. Charles y Emely fueron con Hagrid. Los otros chicos se fueron en los carruajes, pero antes de montarse Harry la vio. Allí estaba la chica que había visto en el tren. Por lo visto no era del primer año, pues se estaba montando en un carro. Los chicos lo llamaron. Harry se subió. Estaban en la selección. Ya el último chico del primer año había sido nombrado. Dumbledore se levantó.

- Queridos estudiantes, este año tenemos el honor de aceptar a dos nuevos estudiantes internacionales. Ambos estarán en el 6to año y se les hará una selección. Por favor profesora McGonagall.

Ella sacó un pergamino. Lo desenrolló, pero no pronunció de una vez el primer nombre. Su cara palideció mientras pronunciaba "Black, Charles". Un apuesto joven de pelo negro, ojos claros y buen cuerpo salio de una puerta. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Se sentó en el banco y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Harry estaba pasmado. Él había sido el único en ver los recuerdos de Snape y, por lo tanto, sabía cuánto este chico se parecía a Sirius. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape tenía la cara pálida y una expresión de asco. A su lado esta el nuevo profesor, pero no vio bien quien era, pus en ese momento el sombrero dijo: - Gryffindor. Todas las chicas aplaudieron. Charles se sentó entre Lavander y Parvati.

Antes de que Harry dijera algo, McGonagall llamó a: -Snape, Emely, con cara de asco. Un enorme murmullo surgió en el gran comedor. Emely se sentó y pocos segundos después el sombrero dictaminó ¡Slytherin! Los de esa casa no sabían si aplaudir o no. Emely se sentó frente a Draco que la miraba sorprendido. La chica del cabello dorado estaba a pocas sillas de ella.

Dumbledore dio su normal discurso sobre las precauciones y artículos prohibidos, entre los cuales se encontraban todo tipo de sortilegios Weasley. Luego pasó a presentar al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El joven al lado de Snape se levanto. Los chicos no lo podían creer.

- El profesor Sean Murray – lo presentó Dumbledore. Pero los chicos sabían bien que ese no era su apellido, sino Snape. Pero mejor así.

Harry apenas cenaba mientras veía, no disimuladamente al nuevo chico. El tenía un extraño acento extranjero.

- ¿De que institución provienes? – le preguntaron las chicas

- Del Grecorromano, entre Italia y Grecia. – respondió mientras atacaba una pieza de pollo

- OH, Entonces eres italiano. ¡Que lindo! – dijo Lavander.

- Si.

- ¿Y porque decidiste venir a Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione con mas de una intención

- Pues, porque mi amigo esta aquí, porque quiero, porque siempre quise venir a Inglaterra…

- Ah.

La cena terminó sin más conflictos. El nuevo chico siguió al grupo hasta la casa común. Ron lo estuvo guiando todo el tiempo y hablándole sobre el equipo de Quidditch. Harry no podía articular ni una palabra. Todos se acostaron. Harry se durmió con la extraña sensación de que Sirius, después de todo, no se había marchado completamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el chap. Si quieren saber más acerca de mis personajes y sus backgrouns, lo podrán leer en Antología. ¡Espero sus reviews!


	17. Navidad

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Sorry por haber tardado tanto, es que mi compu se daño y me faltaba inspiracion. Pero prometo que no tratare de tardar tanto con el next chap. Gracias por sus reviews a: Emma felton, Meilin Snape.

* * *

Por fin el tren partió. Charles, como no tenía un lugar fijo donde ir, se iría primero con los Weasley y Harry y luego con los Snape, quienes no se habían montado en el tren y supusieron que irían mediante polvos flu a Liverpool. Draco, aunque había dicho que pasaría la navidad en el castillo se le encontró en un vagón junto a Serenity jugando cartas. Los hermanos Weasley solo hablaban de la futura boda de Bill.

Al llegar el tren a la estación Harry, en vez de encontrar a Charles, encontró al enorme Grim Reaper quien fue directo a donde Tonks, quien junto a Charlie Weasley los fue a recoger. Ella tenía que partir a Grimmauld Place y se llevó a Charles. Harry sospechó el motivo de esa partida de su amigo, pero no le detuvo.

_La noche antes de partir del castillo Chales Black se dirigió a la oficina del director. Había algo que desde su llegada al colegio no le cerraba y estaba seguro que el Director le podría dar una respuesta a sus dudas. Entró en la oficina. Albus Dumbledore, al igual que el joven Black tenías sus dudas sobre el posible padre de él. No había manera de confírmalo pero ambos quedaron de acuerdo de que existía la posibilidad de que él fuera el hijo de Sirius Black. Sólo su madre podría confirmar eso, y ella nunca, hasta la fecha, le había dicho el nombre y por tanto no creían que cedería._

La casa de los Weasley estaba en plena conmoción con lo de la boda. Todos los hermanos estarían presentes al igual que la familia de Fleur. La boda se celebraría unos días antes de navidad. Mientras, Charles estaba como perro en Grimmauld place revisando el lugar para ver si hallaba pistas de su parentesco con los black y dio con el árbol familiar.

Volvió a su forma humana y lo revisó. Siguió las líneas hasta que llego al lugar donde debía haber estado Sirius. Mientras movía sus curiosos dedos se cortó con un saliente. La pequeña gota de sangre se deslizó, pero no al azar sino que siguió un camino y bajó más allá del nombre de Sirius y formó su propio nombre. Quedaba confirmado. Él era un miembro más de la antigua casa de los Black. El último de ellos.

Charles se fue con Tonks a la casa de los Weasley. Porque también había sido invitado a la boda. Esta se realizó en un hermoso paisaje, aunque blanco por la nieve, hermoso. La familia de Fleur distaba mucho de ser amable o agradable, pero aun así ella se casó con el pelirrojo. Los nuevos esposos se fueron a Egipto de luna de miel, aunque a Harry le parecía que posiblemente ellos no la disfrutarían mucho.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Liverpool.

- Una casa genial

- Cierto – dijo Emely- Me alegra haberte invitado Nahiony. Imagínate a mí con solo estos dos

- Emely, son tus familiares.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sean es un cabeza dura que no me hace caso y mi padre, pues él ni siquiera quería venir. Míralos ahí, jugando ajedrez y bebiendo.

- ¿Has invitado a alguien más para la cena de mañana? – preguntó la rubia después de reír por el comentario de su amiga

- Pues sí. He invitado a Charles, tu hermano…

- Medio hermano

- Si, otra amiga, Serenity, pero no se si vendrá. Está de vacaciones con sus padres. A ver, oh sí, Harry Potter y sus amigos de Gryffindor.

- Hum Potter. Me pregunto si has hecho las paces con él. Creí que no te agradaba oír su nombre

- Pues era mal de familia. Estos vestuarios están geniales. Será una estupenda cena de navidad – sonó la puerta – Debe ser Draco.

Draco logró ver a su madre a escondidas, porque en su corazón no perdonaba a su padre. Luego de esto estuvo vagando y aceptó de buen grado la invitación de Emely. Harry y Ron estaban algo reacios a ir al castillo de Sean, Hermione y Ginny no tanto, pues al fin y al cabo eran chicas y cualquier ocasión para salir es buena. Charles logro convencerlos. Unas horas después estaban en las puertas del castillo acompañados por Remus.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Ron por enésima vez

- ¡Oh vamos! No es que te vaya a morder - bromeó Charles sin recordar la condición de su amigo

- Si claro - dijo Ron

- Un elfo domestico les abrió la puerta. Después de lo de Kreacher, Harry mostraba cierta molestia al ver uno, se alegraba de que Remus le cortara la cabeza.

- Pasen – les dijo y los condujo por el suntuoso recibidor

- Bienvenidos – dijo Sean saludando a los recién llegados. Llevaba puesto un traje al estilo del s XVIII - Ah Charles, espero que te quedes.

- Seguro. Ese traje… no me avisó que teníamos que vestir _bien_

- Siempre desinformado – dijo Draco desde una esquina

- Malfoy - bufó Ron – De haberlo sabido ni me molesto en venir

- ¿Sean, llegó alguien? – bajo las escaleras una bella y angelical chica también vestida con un suntuoso traje de la mismas fechas

- Les presento a Nahiony Darcy – introdujo Sean viéndola algo embelezado

- Al fin la conocemos en persona – susurró Ginny a Hermione quien la veía algo molesta por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Harry rompiendo el hielo. Charles la saludo como si ya fueran eternos amigos y los demás igual que Harry.

- ¿Dónde esta la anfitriona? – preguntó Charles

- Con su padre, así que más te vale que no subas - le advirtió Nahiony. Harry no había visto criatura mas hermosa, excepto por Serenity. Cuando Sean se la llevo para bailar con ella, sintió una punzada de celos.

Mientras…

- Emely tus invitados ya han llegado – le dijo Severus

- Ya lo se, oigo sus voces, pero quiero antes hablar contigo. Hace ya 6 años desde la ultima navidad que tuvimos juntos

- Cierto

- Y en todo ese tiempo ni te has dignado de ir a verme en persona

- Había estado muy ocupado

- Eso no es excusa, porque sabes muy bien que sé que visitabas a Sean a menudo. ¿Crees que no me lo iba a decir? ¡Me enteraba de lo que te pasaba por él solamente!

- Emely…

- Yo sé que él es tu favorito

- No es mi favorito

- ¡No mientas! – dijo algo furiosa con una mirada que su padre no podía comprender

- Emely - suspiró – Bien, lo aprecio mucho, pero a ti también, me cuesta mucho viajar actualmente.

- Yo… yo vine a Hogwarts sólo para que me prestaras algo de atención – esa mirada Severus ya la conocía

_Flash back_

_Severus Snape apareció minutos después en un muy atestado callejón Diagon buscando el lugar en donde se encontraba Emely. La encontró. La primera impresión no fue agradable. Emely solo estaba vestida con algunos harapos, estaba sucia, su cabello estaba enmarañado, tenía piojos y sanguijuelas. Por lo que adivinó, viajó en traslador desde América del sur, pues la multitud circundante tenia la características del la zona. Emely le dijo algo en algún idioma que no entendió. La cargó y se desapreció para aparecer en su casa. Ya le escribiría a Dumbledore, pero primero debía quitarle los bichos a su hija de encima._

- _No te has arrancado las sanguijuelas. Eso está bien…- Severus acercó una vela para poder quitarlas. Luego de eso tenía que ver si encontraba algo para los piojos. Emely en todo ese rato no le había hablado. Sólo lo miraba de una extraña manera, como si esperara algo. – Aquí tengo algo para esos parásitos, - dijo mas para sí que a ella – solo no te lo quites, te va a picar – Emely puso cara de berrinche. Snape suspiró – Y bien, te escapaste de nuevo – Emely asintió – De seguro que Anne llama dentro de un rato para que te envíe – a estas palabras la expresión en la cara de Emely fue de total disgusto, pero Severus no lo notó, pues estaba muy distraído para ver la cara de su hija._

- _Calvicius – murmuró Emely enojada mientras se bajada de la mesa en que estaba sentada y se tiraba de cabeza al fregadero y se echaba agua_

- _¿Qué? – Severus vio como todo su cabello estaba en el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresar nada, pues puntualmente Anne le estaba llamando por la chimenea. Él fue a ver._

- _¡Ah! – Exclamó Anne aliviada – Emely se enojó contigo, bien por lo menos está contigo. No sé cómo fue que llegó allá._

- _¿Enojada conmigo?_

- _Eh, si bueno ella hace eso cuando está enojada_

- _Lo hace, ¿Sin varita?_

- _Si, no sé de donde lo aprendió, pero hace unos meses lo usa para descargar su ira. ¿Qué le has hecho? – a esta pregunta llegó una respuesta a gritos desde donde se encontraba Emely, como estaba en otro idioma Severus no entendió nada – Ah, que no le has hecho. Bueno parece que no estás bien con ella, y ya que se acabaron las clases en Hogwarts te la puedes quedar el resto de las vacaciones. Te envió la ropa de ella pronto. Adiós- y antes de que Severus dijera una palabra Anne cortó la comunicación._

_Severus no sabía cómo hacer ahora. Primero decidió reponer su cabello, luego fue a la habitación donde estaba Emely. Entró sigilosamente. Ella estaba sentada de nuevo sobre la mesa empapada. Tenía un frasco en la mano con una rana venenosa dentro. En su mirada se percibía cierto disgusto. Él se le acercó._

- _¿Y esa rana?_

- _La encontré, es tuya - dijo Emely por primera vez en inglés_

- _¿Mía? Gracias, yo… - Emely lo estaba viendo otra vez con aquella mirada ansiosa de algo. Él la cargó y la abrazó. Tal vez Anne tenía razón y sería mejor que estuviera con ella en el verano. Nada tenía que perder._

_Fin del flash back_

Emely esperaba algo de él. Lo podía sentir, como en aquella ocasión.

- Yo solo soy un viejo tonto – atino a decir sin saber

- Eso lo sé – dijo ella viendo a los ojos a su padre – prométeme que estaremos más tiempo juntos.

- Está bien, lo prometo – dijo él. Ella le abrazó

- Te quiero - dijo en un susurro – ahora tenemos que atender a los invitados.

Ambos bajaron al salón donde ahora bailaba Chales con Ginny y los demás estaban esparcidos. Severus fue a "charlar" con Remus y Emely a saludar a todos.

- Bailamos – invitó Draco a Nahiony

- ¿Quieres pasar por galán cuando no lo eres? – dijo Harry quien estaba hablando con ella y Ron

- ¿Acaso no te han dicho Potter? – Dijo retadoramente Draco – Nahiony es mi media hermana - Draco ganó al ver la cara de Harry

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado contarles - dijo Charles desde la pista de baile

Nahiony no dijo nada pero parecía divertirse a costa de ellos. Harry estaba dolido. ¿Cómo algo tan lindo podía ser hermana de él? En eso tocaron la puerta. Emely fue a ver si era Serenity, pero resultaron ser un chico alto cabello marrón y ojos claros junto a una chica algo mayor que el y de aspecto algo enfermizo.

- ¡Richard! – Exclamo Emely al recibirlos – Me imagino que fue Sean quien te invitó

- Si, vaya casa que se consiguió – y su mirada cayó en Remus - ¡Padre! – y fue hacia el. Remus respondió al abrazo y le saludó

- ¿Padre? – Dijeron a coro el trío – ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué no me los contaste? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno no te tengo que contar todo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, esta vez era el tío favorito de Sean junto a su esposa, ambos vampiros. Al parecer Serenity no iría ese día. Remus se quería quedar junto a su hijo hasta el día siguiente, así que a los chicos no es quedaba más remedio que quedarse también. Emely les consiguió trajes a todos.

Las chicas estaban muy alegres mientras se ponían los lujosos vestidos, en cambio, Harry estaba algo indispuesto. Charles aprovecho el momento para contarle lo que había descubierto cuando fue a Grimmauld Place.

- Yo soy su hijo – le contó – Soy el hijo de Sirius Black. Harry ya se lo separaba, pero Remus, que oyó la conversación de los chicos palideció.

Remus bajó al primer piso, y Severus tuvo que darle algo de vino porque se veía de veras mal. Luego de que se repusiera Remus, la comida fue servida y la fiesta continuó. Casi todos la pasaron bien en su estadía en el castillo. Chales se quedó allá aun después que los demás se fueron.

Para año nuevo todos se habían dispersado. Comenzarían muy pronto las clases, y los problemas.

* * *

Y bien, ¡Espero reviews!


	18. San valentin

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Aqui estoy de nuevo preocupada por nimiedades, les dejo con el fic.

* * *

El mes de enero pasó volando y llegó febrero y con él San Valentín. Todos estaban ansiosos por ir a Hogsmade acompañados por ese alguien especial. Todos sin excepción. Charles y Ginny habían terminado mutuamente porque cada uno estaba interesado en alguien más. La pareja de Charles era obvia: Emely. Y ella le alentaba a sabiendas de que Snape, si los encontraba juntos, le bajaría hasta -150 los puntos de Gryffindor. La pareja de Ginny era bastante desconocida. Es más, solo Charles sabía que ella estaba interesada en otro.

Inclusive el chico Potter estaba sufriendo de amoritis ciegamente por una Slytherin: Serenity. Desde el día que la vio por primera vez quedó prendado de ella y estaba tratando de sacar valor para invitarla a salir. Ron por su parte estaba persiguiendo a unas chicas de Ravenclaw, y como estaba teniendo mucho éxito en Quidditch se le facilitaba el asunto. Hermione seguía enamorada de los libros y eso no tenia remedio.

Unos pocos días antes de San Valentín Sean llamó a su hermana a la oficina.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó ella al verlo medio agitado en su escritorio

- Si, si pasa. Me siento algo… descontrolado.

- ¿Descontrolado? ¡Ah! Ya. ¿Qué tanta sed tienes?

- Mucha y estoy muy ansioso – dijo el tratando de serenarse

- ¿Por qué crees que te este pasando esto? Hace mucho que no te pasaba algo así

- Es el aire

- ¿El aire? – dijo intrigada su hermana

- Si, trae el olor a sangre desde lejos, hasta Richard lo percibe. Me está volviendo loco.

- ¿Quieres alguna poción? Algo de belladona te haría bien.

- No me gusta esa planta - dijo agitado Sean

- Está bien, le diré a papá

- ¡No! – dijo Sean

- Eh – lo miro su hermana preocupada – Sean, él te puede ayudar.

- Ya tiene suficientes problemas, tomare la porquería de Belladona, pero no lo molestes.

- Bien. Mantente lejos de las personas lo más que puedas, sí – dijo ella saliendo de la oficina muy preocupada.

A pesar de que Lord Voldemort no había hecho grandes movimientos últimamente, sus seguidores estaban causando estragos en la población inglesa. Entre las cosas que más le preocupaban a Emely era que su madre estaba desaparecida porque los mortífagos la estaban persiguiendo y ahora estaba muy escondida. La otra era un peso que ella cagaba desde el verano pasado, algo que ella solo lo había compartido con su hermano.

Sean aceptó tomarse la poción, pero aun así sentía cómo perdía el control sobre su lado malvado, lado que quería algo que él no se explicaba. Llegó el muy esperado San Valentín y muy temprano en la mañana…

- Ginny ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? – preguntó Ron

- Pues a una cita – contesto ella agresivamente

- ¿Con Charles?

- No menso, es una cita a ciegas, además Charles esta saliendo con Emely

- Mal gusto que tiene – dijo Ron

- Hay que admitir que es bonita – dijo Seamus

- Es cierto – agregó Harry arreglándose esmeradamente

- ¿Y tú también tienes una cita? – preguntó Ron

- Pues sí. Lo logré, la invité

- ¿A la rubia amiga de Snape?

- Si y aceptó, aunque no sé si es para burlarse de mi o si de verdad le agrado

- ¡Ay por dios! – dijo Hermione algo amargada

- Bueno yo también tengo una cita – dijo Ron orgulloso

- ¿Tú? – dijo Hermione incrédulo

- Sí, logre convencer a una chica de Ravenclaw para que saliera conmigo.

- ¿Con qué la habrás comprado? - dijo ella entre dientes

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada

_Flash back_

_Harry estaba muy nervioso, lo había ensayado varias veces, hasta le había pedido consejos a Charles, que sólo se burlo de él, pero estaba decidido era ahora o nunca. Emely y Draco habían dejado sola a Serenity y era el momento oportuno. El se acercó como si estuviera caminando por ahí normalmente. Ella ni se fijó en él._

- _Disculpa – llamo él su atención_

- _¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo ella_

- _Eh… te… eh…_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Si quieres ser mi Valentín – todo salió muy rápido y sus orejas estaban muy rojas. Serenity se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Tenía que analizar el asunto bien, pues, después de todo Harry era un buen partido_

- _Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde. No me gustan los impuntuales – y se marchó dejándolo solo_. _Lo había conseguido. ¡Tenia una cita! Pero, ¿Qué ropa se pondría?_

_Fin del flash back_

Todos se dirigieron a la salida del castillo. Harry se encontró con Serenity que estaba con Emely quien esperaba a Charles que iba detrás de Harry. Ginny se fue sola a Hogsmade donde se encontraría con su cita a ciegas y Hermione, ella fue allá a amargarse la vida mientras los demás estaban como caramelo. O por lo menos ese era su plan inicial.

Sean había estado muy agitado desde hacía unos días y había decidido ir a pasear para calmar sus nervios. Esta caminando cerca de la Casa de los gritos cuando un frenético impulso lo invadió. Incapaz de dominarse escondió allí hasta que se le pasara.

Ginny llegó a un lugar bastante apartado donde se suponía que encontraría su cita. Ella sospechaba quien era pero mejor no dar nada por sentado. Entonces él llegó.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – dijo

- No, sabía que eras tu Draco

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé, diría que esa invitación era muy… a tu estilo

- ¿Y entones?

- Bueno ¿A dónde me piensas llevar?

- Sígueme – dijo él tomándole la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios

Harry no quiso ir a ese bar al que fue con Cho el año pasado. No, ese lugar era muy cursi y le hacía recordar malos ratos. Así que fue junto a Serenity a Las Tres Escobas y luego a pasear. Parecía que ella se aprovechaba porque le pedía la más mínima cosa, aunque no le soltaba el brazo para nada.

Para Emely y Charles las cosas iban de bueno a mejor. Comenzaron su mañana con algunas bromas pesadas a los tórtolos que se encontraban, turnadas por besos muy apasionados. Luego de que se aburrieron vieron pasar a Draco y Ginny lo cual les dio mucho que hablar durante un rato. Al cansarse de chismes y bromas decidieron pasar el rato más seriamente, pero la mayoría de las esquinas oscuras ya estaban ocupadas.

Ron ni se enteró de con quien salía su hermana 1, porque estaba muy ocupad y 2 ellos lo evitaban.

Hermione estaba sola. NADIE la había invitado a salir, ni siquiera Ron. ¿Acaso era tan aburrida? Estaba caminando cerca de la Casa de los gritos cuando vio que algo se movía por ahí. Como no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar a alguien fue a ver. Mala idea. Estaba atardeciendo y era hora de regresar al castillo cuando ella se puso a aventurarse por ahí. Sean todavía estaba dentro y el olor a carne fresca le molestaba. Ella pensó que fue solo su imaginación hasta que la sombra se colocó frente a ella.

- Profesor Murray es usted – dijo volviendo a respirar después del susto - ¿Le pasa algo? – él no le quitaba la vista de encima – ¿Sean? – Hermione comenzó a tener miedo de veras – ¿Te pasa algo? – Él se le acercaba más y más hasta que la arrinconó – Sean… -suplicó recordándose de que él era mitad vampiro, pero era muy tarde. Él la mordió. Ella sintió que se quemaba. Dolor, pero a la vez una vaga sensación de placer. Sentía desmayarse.

Sean se dio cuenta luego de un rato de lo que estaba haciendo. La sangre tibia que aplacaba su sed le despertó y al ver a Hermione en sus brazos se asustó. "No, no la he matado, por suerte" pensó ya mas tranquilo. "Mejor me aseguro de que no se vean esas marcas" y voló al castillo.

Emely se encontraba en la sala común del Slytherin.

- Con que una pelirroja ¿Eh? – molestó a Draco

- ¿Algún problema con eso?

- Yo no, pero pensé que no te agradaban los de Gryffindor.

- Evito pensar en eso

- Bueno por lo menos ella es bruja y de "sangre limpia"

- Cierto – admitió Draco – y es muy buena persona

- ¡Que lindo! Mira como la defiende

- ¿A quien? – se sumó Serenity

- A nadie – apresuró a decir Draco

- ¿No será a Pansy? – preguntó asqueada la chica

- No, que horror – dijo Emely – a su nueva novia

- No es mi novia

- ¿Y qué es?

- Eh… amiga

- Admítelo te gusta

- Ya déjenme en paz – dijo Draco y se fue a su habitación

- ¿Me dices quien es la "afortunada"? – pregunto con curiosidad Serenity

- No puedo

- Vaya, no pensé que le fueras tan leal a Draco

- Es por ella

- Ah

- ¿Y cómo te fue con Potter?

- No estaba tan mal, parece que le gusto.

- ¿Cómo no le vas a gustar? Eres muy bonita

- ¿Tú crees que le guste? – Dijo ella media ida – digo, porque eso ¿No sería un problema?

- Deja de fingir, te gusta. ¿Por qué no se hacen novios y asunto arreglado?

- ¡Pero que porquería dices! – y se fue sonrojada para otra parte

- Bueno, iré a ver a Sean. - Emely se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano y abrió la puerta sin tocar. Él parecía estar muy agitado y que ocultaba algo. - ¿Sean como estas?

- Yo, mucho mejor, ya estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te visito… ¿Qué escondes?

- Nada

- No mientas. Estás muy agitado, me ocultas algo – dijo ella corriendo hacia la habitación de él. Sean trató de detenerla pero ella le amenazó con polvos de ajo

- Emely no - ella abrió la puerta y vio en la cama a Hermione

- ¡Ah, pícaro! Te estas acostando con las alumnas

- Emely – ella estaba muy cerca de la cama

- Con razón ella saca buenas notas - Emely la vio bien - ¡SEAN!

- Te puedo explicar

- ¡La has mordido!

- Bueno, no me pude controlar. Estaba en la casa…

- ¡No te pudiste controlar! Le diré a papá. Vas a tener que estar en cuarentena

- No le hice daño

- Sean, esto es serio.

- Emely – dijo el suplicante mientras ella salía de la oficina

- Nada Sean, tu sabes muy bien las consecuencias de tu acto

Severus se enojó mucho. Le administro una solución reponedora de plasma a Hermione, así como una para borrar mordeduras y le ordenó a Sean permanecer por lo menos 10 días lejos de los estudiantes. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con la medida y, como Severus no podía dar las clases de Sean, Richard Lupin fue el suplente de los chicos.

Hermione no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y nadie del castillo se enteró. Ella solo tenía una vaga impresión de que algo extraño le sucedió pero nada más. El curso de la vida continuaba.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!

Gracias a Meilin Snape y Tgirlbyangel por dejarme reviews.


	19. Inevitable plan maligno

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Sorry por no publicar más temprano pero estoy de vacas, so les dejo con el chap y gracias a Tgirl y Meilin Snape por su apoyo.

* * *

En los días en que Sean estuvo en cuarentena le llegó una carta. Era de la jefa de la logia. Contenía un mensaje que decía que tenía información acerca de lo que buscaba. Así que fue lo más pronto posible a la isla del Grecorromano.

- Tardaste – le dijo la Jefa como saludo cuando entró a su oficina

- Tuve un problema con una alumna

- Ah. Trajiste lo que te pedí

- Sí, aunque no le veo la utilidad – le dijo Sean

- Bien. Verás, cuando aceptaste ir conmigo al baile del Alto mando, me ofrecí a buscar información sobre el Ojo del Dragón y su llave, esperando que nada de eso estuviera relacionado con los Dragones.

- ¿Y conseguiste algo?

- Sígueme –le indicó ella. Fueron por un oscuro pasadizo hasta una pequeña apertura que estaba muy tupida de árboles y llena de hadas – verás, mientras averiguaba, encontré la otra parte de la llave del ojo del Dragón - salieron del lugar por otra apertura angosta y húmeda

- ¿En donde se encuentra?

- Pues aquí en estas catacumbas

- Vaya, qué conveniente

- Si, al parecer la antigua logia consiguió dicha parte hace mucho y fue olvidada entre los pasadizos y otros tesoros de la isla. – habían llegado a otro salón, también con arcos y un canal en el medio muy parecido a los sueños de Nahiony.

- Vaya

- Si, es un antiguo lugar de reuniones importantes del Alto mando

- Poseidón - dijo Sean al ver al final del lugar en la pared una enorme e imponente estatua del dios griego

- Justo allí esta

- ¿Donde?

- Ves esta escultura – una mujer con un tarro de donde salía agua – allí, en el tarro esta.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- En los libros de historia – Sean sólo arqueo un ceja. Ella no llevaba puesta la máscara ni la capucha que solía llevar – Si me permites la esfera - Sean le pasó el objeto. Ella lo colocó en otra estatua que estaba frente a la mujer del tarro - Es un dispositivo antirrobo.

- Qué ingeniosos, ya veo por qué no la pudieron sacar

- Bueno, no todo es perfecto – la esfera comenzó a brillar y del tarro salió el bastón con cabeza de dragón.

- Vaya, es bonito – dijo él tocándolo

- Toma tu esfera

- ¿No te gustaría tener el Ojo?

- No, sería traer mala suerte a este lugar

- Muy juicioso de tu parte

- También mantén tu juicio y estas dos piezas separadas, las cosas no están para dejarle fácil el camino al tal señor oscuro

- Muy cierto.

Ambos caminaron de regreso por el mismo camino en silencio, ambos pensando cada uno en sus cosas. Sean le agradeció el favor y ella le repuso que no había problemas. Cuando regresó a Hogwarts Emely lo estaba esperando.

- Te he tenido que cubrir

- Se supone que estoy en cuarentena y no deben venir alumnos por estos lados

- Hermione

- ¿Eh?

- Al parecer le gustó la mordida

- Cállate

- ¿Qué traes?

- El bastón que nos faltaba. Ahora sólo debemos descubrir el código que encierra

- Parece una de esas películas de aventura.

- Ni lo digas. Quédate con la esfera y averigua que lengua usa, para eso no creo que tengas problemas, yo cuidaré del bastón

- ¿Y qué haremos después? – dijo ella

- No lo sé, ya veremos luego – dijo él y Emely se retiró a su casa común.

Lord Voldemort, que también estaba tras el prometedor Ojo de poder, seguía las pistas de Emely y su madre, pues, a diferencia de la última, él sabía en qué idioma estaba el secreto y sólo ellas dos se lo podrían descifrar. Lamentablemente Anne sabía esconderse tan bien como hablar cualquier idioma, pero Emely estaba bajo las alas de Dumbledore y por tanto junto con él, el cayo más grande del mundo: Potter.

El plan era más que perfecto. Con el se desharía de 4 pájaros de un tiro, y quién sabe si más. Solo tenía que esperar y ser paciente, pues una de las cualidades del Ojo era crear curiosidad y deseos de buscarlo y eso mismo le llevaría a él. Harry y Serenity comenzaron a salir en serio a finales de marzo. Hermione, ahora más que nunca, se sentía muy, pero muy atraída hacia el sexy profesor Murray. Sean no le hacia mucho caso, aunque en su subconsciente a él también le comenzaba a gustar. A veces ella se ponía tan, excitada, que él tenía que alejarse para no caer en la tentación de morderla.

Ron estaba saliendo con Lavander y Ginny con Draco, pero a escondidas de Ron, porque si los encontraba sabía que sería la tercera guerra mundial. El tiempo se escurría como agua en las manos. Llegó el muy tedioso mes de Junio y los exámenes. Emely por fin había dado con el clavo y Voldemort también se había enterado. El plan se puso en marcha.

Era de noche y faltaban pocos días para que las clases terminaran. Emely y Sean estaban juntos en el despacho de este último.

- Por fin lo he logrado

- ¿Uh?

- No me estás oyendo

- Eh, no

- ¡Lo logré!

- ¿En serio?

- Ahora si me estas poniendo atención. Si, lo hice. Logré descifrar el código que describe el camino a seguir para encontrar el Ojo

- ¿Lo has usado?

- No, tengo miedo a que pase algo… malo.

- Entiendo

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, no lo uses hasta que te avise que es seguro

- Hecho. Me voy tengo que hacer

- Si

Sean por fin estaba libre de Emely. Había citado a Granger a su despacho para resolver un tema que le carcomía los sesos desde hacia unas semanas.

_Flash back_

_Sean estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia su despacho. En el camino encontró a Hermione, cargada de libros y a punto de caerse por las escaleras. Él la sostuvo por la cintura. Los libros cayeron. La respiración y el pulso de Hermione se aceleraron violentamente mientras ella miraba a los ojos de Sean que estaba paralizado._

_Todo fue muy rápido. El sintió sus labios tiernos junto a los suyos. Ella temblaba. Esto no debía ser así. Y tan pronto como comenzó termino y él en unos segundos se hallaba medio castillo de distancia. La había evitado y tratado de no ver durante unos días. Hasta Severus se daba cuanta de que algo no estaba bien en él. Un día en su oficina…_

- _Sean, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?_

- _¿Eh?_

- _A eso me refiero_

- _Hice algo… una chica…_

- _Ah, eso. ¿Quién?_

- _Es… no te lo puedo decir… es bonita, a su modo, hija de muggles, estudiosa y besa como…_

- _Ya eso no me interesa. Si te gusta ¿Por qué no?_

- _¿Eh? _

- _Yo no fui nunca tan popular como tú, estas desperdiciando tu tiempo._

- _Jeje arreglaré ese asunto. ¿Crees que valga la pena?_

- _Si no fuera por Emely y la maldita de Anne Frank yo estaría casado_

- _Y seis pies bajo tierra también_

_Fin del Flash back_

Le había enviado una nota a Hermione y hoy ella llegaría. Como siempre llego puntual. Ella esta asustada pero no tanto, esperaba algo malo. Sean jamás la había citado a su oficina y ella sólo había ido allí aquella vez con las dos locas de Lavander y Parvati. Pero lo que encontró le gustó y mucho.

Unas horas después. En las afueras del castillo. Atravesando el Bosque un grupo de mortífagos entran en el terreno de Hogwarts mientras otro grupo lo hace por la entrada principal. Dirigidos por Lucius, quien trataba de ganarse algo de confianza de su señor, y Bella.

Harry los vio en el mapa mientras buscaba a Serenity. Llamó a sus amigos y envió un mensaje a Dumbledore. Emely, Draco y Serenity se unieron al grupo que se enfrentaba en la afueras. Sean estaba allí también, pero a Dumbledore aquello le parecía una trampa. Algo tramaba Voldemort y no era atacar a Harry ni mucho menos. Los mortífagos dieron orden de retirada. Harry y su grupo cantaban victoria pero a Dumbledore aquel ataque le olía mal. Serenity parecía agitada. Le murmuró algo a Draco quien también se puso a buscar y al final decidieron decirlo en voz alta:

- ¿Dónde está Emely?

* * *

Y? ponpon pon... ¡Esperen al next chap! ¡Dejen Reviews!


	20. Batalla por el Ojo del Dragon

**Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

Gracias a SFB por tan bellos y emotivos Reviews, ¡Sean es mio! ejem y Meilin Snape

Les dejo con el chap.

* * *

Emely abrió los ojos. Sentía como le dolía su cuerpo, pero no reconocía el lugar donde se hallaba hasta que lo vio. Parecía sacado de una de las peores pesadilla del mundo; frente a ella estaba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona. Ella estuvo a punto de vomitar y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Junto a su señor estaban sus asquerosos mortífagos y entre ellos Bellatrix, con su preciada varita en la mano.

Desarmada y circundada por la pestilente serpiente Nagini de Vman (Voldi), Emely se sentía desamparada. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí?

- Veo que estas totalmente conciente Snape – dijo Voldemort con su fría voz

- …

- Y que posees tan buena oclumencia como tu traidor padre

- …

- Quiero que me des la llave – exigió Voldemort

- ¿Qué llave?

- ¿Te haces la inocente eh? Crucio – Emely se contorsiono por el dolor – ¿Ahora me la darás voluntariamente?

- No

- Ya veo - Voldemort mandó otro crucio y luego ordeno a Peter a quitarle la llave. Para su mala suerte ella tenia ambas piezas con ella al momento de ser capturada – interesantes objetos pero no tanto como lo que guardan ¿No crees?

- Hummmm, ¿Me puedo ir ya? – preguntó Emely aun sabiendo la respuesta. Los mortífagos se rieron al igual que su señor. Emely casi vomita de nuevo.

- Ahora me dirás como conseguir el Ojo

- ¿Yo? – dijo Emely haciéndose la cabra loca y sacando de sus casillas a Voldemort

- Voluntariamente o no

- NUNCA – dijo mientras golpeaba con el puño la cabeza de Nagini que se paseaba por allí

- ¡Mocosa insolente! – Gritó Voldemort - ¡Crucio! – Después del crucio le lanzo un imperius, pero antes de conseguir nada, Emely se rebeló contra la maldición – Pero no aprendes – otro crucio seguido por otro imperius.

La sesión de tortura y dolor no parecía terminar. Emely ya estaba cansándose. Tenía que idear un plan… ¡Lo tenía! Desquiciado pero tal vez su único remedio para salir de aquel pestilente lugar. En uno de los dolorosos Imperius, Emely logro controlarse, estaba bien cuerda y sabía que hacia pero parecía estar bajo el efecto de la maldición. Hizo todo lo requerido y descifrando el código: la luz salió de la esfera, el camino hacia una montaña.

- Quiero ver más cerca – exigió Voldemort. Emely acerco la "imagen", se veía con claridad la cima y los caminos que conducían a ella por un enmarañado bosque – Más cerca – allí estaba el lugar donde se hallaba encerrado el Ojo del Dragón

- Mis mortífagos - dijo Voldemort con los ojos llenos de avaricia y hambre de poder – Ha llegado la hora

A Emely no le quedaba mas remedio que seguirles la corriente sin mirar directamente a los ojos de Lord Voldemort ella los guió hacia la ladera de la colina en cuya cima se encontraba tan poderosa perla. Los encantamientos del lugar hacían imposible llegar allá arriba apareciéndose por lo tanto tendrían que caminar.

Emely sintió una punzada en la nuca. La misma sensación que sentía cuando…

* * *

- ¿Donde esta Emely? – Esa fue la pregunta que había hecho Serenity cuando todos se dieron cuanta de que ella faltaba

- ¡Emely! – llamo Snape viendo el bosque

- ¡Ay no! - Sean palideció, ahora todo cerraba. Dumbledore lo vio

- ¿Hay algo de lo que nos tenemos que enterar? – pregunto con calma Albus. Sean bajo la mirada. Ya en la oficina de Sean…

- ¿¡Como es que no se te ocurrió decir nada?! – vociferó visiblemente angustiado y enojado Snape

- No pensé que fuera grave, ni que él la quisiera – dijo Sean tratándose de disculpar por no haberle contado sobre el Ojo y su llave.

- ¿Cómo daremos con ella ahora? – Snape se dejo caer en un asiento, pálido. En la habitación también se encontraban Serenity y Draco, el trío, Neville y Luna, Charles y Ginny.

- ¡Ya se! - dijo Sean – Accio localizador - tardó un rato pero por la puerta abierta entró un pequeño objeto

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Snape

- El localizador que te dio Anne para rastrear a Emely con el chip que tiene

- ¿Chip?

- Olvídalo, sólo espero que funcione - Sean lo encendió con una clave. La señal era débil pero ella seguía en Inglaterra

- ¿Y si esta en un lugar inmarcable? – pregunto Hermione

- Esto no dice la ubicación exacta, so la podríamos buscar. Anne pensó en todo eso, Emely siempre se perdía - dijo Sean sacando una escoba de una armario cuando vio que Harry tenía de la mano a Serenity, pero esta estaba como en trance

- ¿Serenity? – llamo Harry al ver que ella se le zafaba de las manos

- … - y comenzó a levitar

- Eso no es común – advirtió Charles también presente y Serenity se volvió luz y se fue

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Draco

- Ay no - dijo Sean

- ¿Todavía hay algo más? – pregunto Harry preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a Serenity

- ¡Nahiony! – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sean antes de marcharse en la escoba tras la luz

- ¿Mi hermana que? – Gritó Draco - ¡Oye devuélvete! Accio nimbus 2001 – Y draco se fue tras él, seguido por Harry. Snape se había parado, pero Dumbledore le detuvo.

- Primero hay que avisar a la Orden

- Nosotros también vamos – dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione secundados por los que estaban allí

- Esto es peligroso - dijo Dumbledore, pero no los contrarió. Necesitarían ayuda

* * *

Emely sintió la característica punzada del maldito chip en su nuca asegurando que la caballería pesada venía en camino. Hora de dejar de fingir y actuar. Bellatrix era la mortífaga más cercana a ella y la que poseía su varita, del otro lado Peter alias rata traidora y más adelante Lord Voldemort.

Se le ocurrieron varios planes tontos pero necesitaba ayuda ahora, así que como ella todavía tenía el bastón con cabeza de Dragón en la mano lo usó para golpear a Bellatrix tan duro que cayó como tabla. "Tarjus protejo" murmuró protegiéndose de las maldiciones que cayeron sobre ella "Impedimenta" dijo tomando su varita y por ahí siguió. Uno de los mortífagos consiguió romper el escudo con una maldición potente y…

- Crucio – la voz fría de Sean sonó desde arriba. El tendió la mano, Emely la tomo y se fueron mas arriba

- Tardaste en llegar – le dijo Emely respirando rápido - Lord Voldemort ya sabe donde esta, ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó al ver a Serenity y Nahiony haciéndose corpóreas y con un extraño brillo frente al escurridizo Lord

- Te explico mas tarde. – Sean aterrizó al igual, pero algo mas allá, que Harry y Draco, este último fue atacado rápidamente por…

- ¡Tu!

- Hijo

- No me llames de ese modo – rugió Draco a Lucios su "ex" padre

- Insolente - y comenzó el duelo

Harry estaba ocupado tratando de alcanzar a Lord Voldemort quien ahora avanzaba y luchaba al mismo tiempo con las improvisadas guardianas del Ojo. La orden llegó y con ellos el grupo de estudiantes que estaban en el despacho de Sean. Harry ahora estaba tras los pasos de Voldemort, Snape en una lucha con Bellatrix y Malfoy padre dándole una paliza al hijo.

- Lamento esto pero eres una deshonra para la familia - dijo Lucios levantando la varita a un muy estropeado Draco en el suelo desramado - Avada…

- ¡Expeliarmus! – gritó ginny – Déjalo en paz

- ¿No me digas que además de pasarte al lado de ese viejo ahora sales con personas como esta?

Ginny le dio lata a Lucius por un buen rato, mientras Bella se la daba a Snape.

- Siempre supe que eras un maldito traidor – dijo Bella en tono triunfante

- Y yo que eras una ramera cualquiera - dijo Snape

- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? – preguntó Charles terminando con el pobre diablo con el que estaba peleando ya que allí se hallaba un ejercito de criaturas de bajo el mando de Voldemort y todos los mortífagos – Disculpe profesor pero ella y yo tenemos algo pendiente

- Tú - dijo Bella

- Si, me parezco a alguien que recuerdas. ¿Será porque soy su hijo? - dijo Charles varita en mano

- Yo me uno – dijo Neville – También quiero venganza

Snape quedó libre para luchar contra Lucius. Alguien de la orden lo había apartado de Draco, inconsciente ahora, y Ginny, bastante maltrecha también. Harry había alcanzado a Voldemort, quien iba a mitad de camino, pero muy ocupado peleando contra las dos chicas, que estaban en trance.

- ¡Déjalas en paz! – grito Harry mientras se acercaba

- Potter, vaya sorpresa. No pensé que Albus fuera tan incauto como para dejarte a tus anchas cuando yo estoy a punto de volverme el más poderoso – y diciendo esto conjura la marca tenebrosa en el aire

- Tú lo has dicho "a punto" pero no todavía - lo encaró Harry. Voldemort lo hubiese atacado de no haber sido por una maldición de parte de Nahiony que tuvo que esquivar. Pero él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para pelear con tres al mismo tiempo

Por momentos parecía que la orden ganaba, por momentos parecía que no. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba muy ocupado con unos cuantos mortífagos, Gigantes y dementores al mismo tiempo como para ayudar a Harry. Así que imagínense la cantidad que eran para detenerlo por tanto rato. Más allá algo estaba mal. Él no podía estar perdiendo

- Estás acabado – dijo Lucius Malfoy en tono cortante – yo recuperare mi lugar al lado de mi señor y tu te podrirás bajo la tierra, si es que llegan a hallar tu cuerpo. - Snape estaba desarmado y mal herido

Más allá. Lord Voldemort había mandado a volar a Harry y ahora se desharía de las dos molestias que le impedían el paso a su triunfo. Charles y Neville estaba muy entretenidos con Bellatrix, aunque fue más obra de Charles dejarla loca como cabra que de Neville. Consideraron que matarla seria un desperdicio de tiempo. Emely estaba acabando de terminar la pelea con un maligno troll apestoso cuando todo, para ella, se paralizó.

Más allá de su alcance: la escena, la pesadilla que había estado evitado y que la había llevado a Inglaterra ese año estaba pasando y no podía moverse. No por un hechizo, si no por la impresión. Sus piernas no respondían. Sean estaba muy lejos de él para ayudarle y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, nadie se había dado cuenta más que ella.

Lucius Malfoy más allá de su alcance estaba conjurando la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables y apuntaba a Severus Snape. El grito sordo que salió de sus labios

- ¡P A P Á!

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!

Muajajajajajajajajaja


	21. La profesía del Gran Centauro

¡Hola!

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Les dejo con el fic.

* * *

_Había una fiesta. Ella estaba sentada alrededor de la fogata viendo a su madre bailar con los demás de la pequeña aldea a la que estaban visitando en aquel verano. Miraba prácticamente a la nada cuando notó que el chaman local la miraba fijamente. Él se levantó y por una extraña corazonada Emely lo siguió. Fueron a un lugar apartado y ella sabía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su partida. Cuando alcanzó al viejo hombre lo encontró sentado frente a otra fogata, más pequeña y con las llamas moradas._

_Ella se sentó de frente a él del otro lado del fuego. Él comenzó a hablar y ella sabía que él estaba por hacer una predicción. Tal vez por su vida al estilo gitano, tal vez por otras razones, pero ella creía en el destino y por eso presto mucha atención. El humo morado en el aire y la voz profunda y misteriosa del viejo brujo le daban la sensación de que algo importante pasaría._

- _"Cuando la marca de la muerte flote en la oscuridad de la noche, la muerte verde se llevara el alma de la serpiente"_

- _Las formas en el aire._

- _No._

- _"La muerte verde se llevara el alma de la serpiente cuya sangre tu compartes"_

_Emely no supo cuando ni cómo se paro de allí y comenzó a correr, ni cuanto llevaba o que tan lejos había ido. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Se detuvo. En sus ojos no cabían mas lagrimas. "No" era lo único en que pensaba, "No ahora, no de ese modo". Duró un tiempo estuvo llorando en silencio. Levantó su cabeza al una nube descubrir la mitad de la luna en el firmamento. Estaba al borde de un pequeño lago, un pozo para abreviar la sed en medio del bosque, cuando oyó pasos._

_Miró hacia arriba de nuevo y la sombra de una criatura tapaba su vista. Ella no necesitaba saber en que lengua hablaba para entenderlo._

- _Dime algo, dime que no será así. Dime que es un error – suplicó_

- _Lo dicho, dicho esta – dijo el enorme centauro gris_

- _¿No hay nada más que decir? – lloró ella. La solemne criatura miró hacia el ahora despejado firmamento._

- _Tal vez_

- _¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez qué?_

- _A veces existen dos caminos y sólo la persona envuelta decide su rumbo._

- _Ahora mismo hay alguien en una encrucijada, tu te camino llevara a él y por mas tonta que parezca no debes dejar de pasar ninguna oportunidad._

- _(Snif) Pero..._

- _Si el camino que tomas es el correcto, puede haber esperanza._

- _¿El de la encrucijada soy yo u otro?_

- _... – Emely suspiró. Sabía que no conseguiría una respuesta directa_

- _Entonces debo seguir mi camino porque yo elegiré al final ¿No?_

- _Todo se sabrá a su tiempo. Cuídate de la tentación de obtener algo tan grande que pueda acabar contigo – Y el centauro desapareció._

_Emely regreso a la aldea. Anne todavía no se había dado cuenta de su partida. Regresó con una idea bien clara en su mente: viajar a Inglaterra._

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos frente a sus ojos.

- ¡PAPÁ! – gritó Emely viendo como Lucius comenzaba a decir las mortales palabras. Todo lo que le habían predicho cruzó como rayo por su mente y así de rápido su mano se alzo hasta su oreja y lanzo el "arete" que tenía atravesado de lado a lado de su oreja a una velocidad que no sabía que podía lograr.

En realidad no era un arete común. Se lo habían regalado como adorno, pero tenía varias funciones y una de ella era que podía ser una mortal arma. Antes de que Lucius dijera la última silaba el dardo-arete se insertó en su cuello liberando un mortal veneno. Lucius no pudo terminar las palabras. Cayó casi al instante, muerto.

- ¡Papá! – Emely corrió a donde estaba tirado Snape. Él estaba vivo todavía pero casi inconsciente. Emely estaba hecha lagrimas. Tanto había estado preocupada que no había notado lo que pasaba mas arriba en la colina.

Lord Voldemort estaba harto de las dos mocosas que le impedían el paso, se desharía de ellas una buena vez por todas.

- Avada Kedavra - y un rayo verde salió de su varita.

Emely levantó la cabeza y justo en ese momento vio un rayo de luz ir directo a donde una de las chicas. Se oyó un ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! de Harry y entre más lagrimas, Emely vio caer a Serenity perdiendo el extraño brillo que había alrededor de ella.

Emely estaba tan consternada que no notó al mortífago que la acechaba y no podía reaccionar ya, pero el mago no llegó a conjurar nada. Un par de patas y cascos se lo impidieron.

- ¿Pegaso? – dijo Emely segura de que estaba soñando. El animal mitad unicornio, mitad caballo alado se le acercó – ¿Viniste a ayudarme? – y dejando el cuerpo de su padre le montó.

* * *

Harry estaba pasmado. Pero eso no le duro mucho. Su cuerpo y mente se llenaron de ira.

- ¡Maldito! – dijo lanzándole un hechizo a Voldemort

- Nunca me vencerás Potter – dijo Voldemort esquivando el ataque mientras hacía caer a la otra chica

Lamentablemente para Harry su fatal Oclumencia no le ayudaba para nada y mucho menos la ira que le invadía. Todo esto lo único que sirvió fue para que Lord Voldemort lo atrapara. Harry no podía librarse del conjuro que lo tenía atado.

- Tú serás el primero en probar mi nuevo poder – dijo Lord Voldemort caminando el escaso trecho que le separaba del Ojo del Dragón.

La preciosa perla estaba en un pedestal y detrás de este un abismo. Cuando Voldemort alcanzó la cima y justo antes de tocar el Ojo, subiendo por el abismo, en el lomo de Pegaso apareció Emely, varita en mano. El conjuro inventado que salió de sus labios recorrieron el cuerno del hibrido ganando potencia y el rayo de luz dio de lleno en el Ojo.

Una luz cegadora, causada por la ruptura de la perla y su destrucción iluminó todo. Lord Voldemort desapareció del lugar, originando así la retirada de su ejército. La Orden capturó a algunos cuantos más mortífagos antes que desaparecieran.

Encontraron a Harry al lado del cuerpo de Serenity en estado de shock y a Emely desmayada casi sin vida. Muchos fueron a la enfermería aquella noche, algunos salieron poco después y otros como Emely, su padre, Nahiony, Madam Maxim le permitió quedarse hasta encontrarse en condiciones de ser trasladada y Draco tuvieron una estancia más prolongada.

Pasaron lentamente los días entre los exámenes y el fin del curso. El saber que había otro alumno muerto había puesto de luto al castillo. Draco fue el primero en recuperarse y se alegró al saber que su padre había sido asesinado. Por otra parte su madre estaba en San mungo bajo un estado de shock. "Se va a recuperar" fue lo que le dijo a Ginny cuando lo fue a visitar. Ron por cierto se había enterado de las andanzas de su hermana con Draco y por supuesto no estaba muy feliz.

Nahiony fue trasladada tan pronto se recuperó para la felicidad de Draco. El saber que su recién descubierta hermana ya estaba metida en problemas con Voldemort le molestaba. Los que más tardaron fueron los Snape. Emely había usado todas sus energías en conjurar lo que sea que hizo para destruir el Ojo del Dragón. Y no solo ella había sufrido las consecuencias. También Pegaso se hallaba en el castillo bajo el cuidado de Hagrid, aunque no tan maltrecho como su dueña.

Anne había ido al castillo expresamente para ayudar a cuidar a su hija. "Sabía que pisar Inglaterra era un suicidio" fueron las palabras con las que recibió la bienvenida de Dumbledore, además de "Maldito, mal padre" dirigidas a Snape y "Mal hermano" a Sean.

* * *

Había estado dormida tan profundamente que le costó abrir los ojos. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Tenía miedo de voltear la cabeza y de dejar de mirar al techo, pero lo hizo. Unas corinas tapaban a alguien unas camas más allá. ¿Sería el? No había nadie en el lugar. Se alegró por eso. Con gran trabajo logro arrastrase a la otra cama. Su padre. Todavía estaba vivo, "maldita profecía" pensó.

Mientras se arrastraba a su cama vio por la ventana a Pegaso, su fiel amigo. Al parecer él sintió su mirada porque voló justo a la ventana. Emely le acarició y deseo poder volar. Con algo de esfuerzo montó sobre él y se fue, justo en el momento para oír a Anne gritando por la ventana "¡Emely regresa!".

Harry estaba sentado bajo un árbol. El mismo árbol en que hacía muchos años atrás estuvo su padre y sus amigos sentados, bajo el cual él mismo se había sentado con sus amigos y con ella. Pero ahora ella era solo una más de las muertes que Harry llevaba bajo sus hombros. Vio una sombra. Levanto la cabeza. Emely ya se había recuperado y Anne le gritaba cosas desde la ventana de la enfermería. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban, pensó.

La fiesta de fin de año llegó. Había luto general. Snape no se había recuperado del todo y a Emely se le permitió ir por lo menos al banquete. El ambiente no era totalmente fúnebre pero era muy silencioso. El discurso de Dumbledore llamaba a que tuvieran cuidado en sus casas y demás, pero Harry se sentía vacío.

- ¿Qué harás ahora en vacaciones? - preguntó Charles a Harry mientras subían a los dormitorios

- Pues primero tengo que pasar un tiempo con los Dursley

- ¿Qué te parece si te paso a recoger? – preguntó Charles de nuevo – y vamos a un lugar, para después ir a la casa de Emely, porque ella quiere que vayamos allá – dijo al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Bueno, no puedo negarme a tu oferta pero, ¿Y Hermione y Ron?

- Creo que también están invitados a la casa de Emely pero lo de nuestra aventura quiero que sea entre los dos ¿Te parece?

- Bien

- Genial – y se fue.

En otro lado del castillo.

- ¿A dónde iras en las vacaciones? – le preguntó Emely a Draco echando de menos a su amiga.

- Primero tengo que ver como esta madre. Quedó muy impactada con la muerte de_ él_. Esta ahora en San Mungo, pero veré si la convexo de ir conmigo a donde Nahiony.

- Hum, tengo que estar confinada a descanso durante casi todo el verano. Invité a unos cuantos amigos para celebrar una pequeña fiesta en mi casa

- Pues iré entonces

- Mañana nos vamos, vaya fin de año escolar.

Al otro día el expreso de Hogwarts los regresó con sus familiares, Emely no fue en el tren, cada cual con sus respectivas dudas sobre el futuro inmediato en sus cabezas.

* * *

¿Y bien? bueno, malo o fatal, ¡Please Review!

Gracias a: SFB, Meilin Snape por sus review.


	22. Transición

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Si no les he respondido sus reviews lo hare en la semana y siento la tardanza pero el sexto libro destruyo mis musas y tambien la Uni, pero seguiré la histoia para dale a Dumbledore una muerte mejor.

* * *

Ella había podido morir. Pero ahí estaba estancada en su casa frente al campo de girasoles leyendo un libro poco atrayente. "¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás que no vienen?" se preguntó.

Harry se despertó aquel día inusitadamente feliz. No, no era inusitadamente, era bastante consciente de que ya tenía 17 años, edad a la que un brujo llegaba a la adultez. Podía abandona a sus tíos de una vez por todas. Harry Potter había vivido hasta los once años bajo el dominio tiránico de sus tíos hasta que se enteró de que era un brujo. Ahora ya era todo un hombre. Bajó a desayunar.

Sus tíos nunca se enteraban de sus cumpleaños o aparentaban no hacerlo. Estaban desayunando en silencio. Sonó el teléfono. Dudley fue a responder, seguro de que era su novia, eue debía ser horrible de seguro, pensaba Harry. Su cara pasó de ser feliz a una de horror.

- E – es pa -para Harry – dijo asustado. Harry siendo víctima de las miadas de sus tíos, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo, fue a responder

- Diga – habló

- Harry, Feliz cumpleaños – sonó la voz de Charles – ¿Tienes todo listo?

- Charles – Sus tíos lo miraron horrorizados – no, no tengo mis cosas listas pero dentro de un rato lo estarán

- Bien, creo que voy llegando

- ¿Vienes?

- Claro.

- Te espero entonces.

Harry terminó de comer su desayuno, subió corriendo las escaleras y en unos minutos todas sus pertenencias más valiosas estaban en su baúl a los pies de las escaleras. Sus tíos le iban a preguntar que estaba pasando cuando sonó el timbre. Petunia fue a abrir la puerta y para su horror un chico, que se le hacía inusualmente familiar, preguntó por Harry.

- ¡Charles! – exclamó Harry tras su tía

- ¡Harry! Feliz cumpleaños ¿Estás listo?

- Seguro.

- ¿Me permite pasar? – le pregunto Charles a Petunia que no se pudo negar. – ¿Traes todas tus cosas?

- Si, las llevo en mi Heavyless y otra parte en mi baúl.

- Bien - Charles cargó con un lado del baúl, pero Harry se volvió a sus tíos

- Este nunca fue mi hogar, pero aun así, les agradezco que me hayan aceptado y espero que les vaya bien. Por favor no se arriesguen, pues los tiempos están muy peligrosos y por si acaso, ustedes no me conocen.

- Claro que no. – añadió Petunia – Buena suerte.

Y así Harry abandonó el hogar de los Dursley.

- ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? – pregunto Harry ya en el auto y lejos de los Dursley

- Primero iremos a Londres, luego a donde Emely

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Mejor, estaremos allí solo unos días.

Ya en Londres se dirigieron al valle de Godric y allí al cementerio. Harry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir allá a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Charles esbozaba una sonrisa. Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban enterrados los Potter. Charles saco algo de su Heavyless.

- Es para que mi padre tenga un lugar donde descansar también. – Dijo con una voz algo sombría – ya que se fue con todo su cuerpo; tal vez su espíritu pueda salir de allí y quiera visitar a sus amigos. Aquí podrá descansar. – los ojos de Harry estaban húmedos. Aquella era una buena idea.

Estuvieron allí un rato más. El lugar era bastante tenebroso como para querer quedarse mucho. Charles aseguraba haber oído que algunos muertos salían de sus tumbas por las noches, pero Harry no quería comprobarlo aunque esos muertos fueran sus padres.

- ¿Donde vive Emely? – pregunto Harry cuando se pararon frente a un puerto mugroso

- Vive en una isla encantada que compró su madre. – En eso apareció por ahí Nahiony junto a Draco y Ginny

- ¡Harry! – saludo esta última

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – exclamó Harry algo molesto

- Es mi novio – respondió Ginny a la defensiva – y además, Emely confía en él y es su amiga y le invitó – Harry no tenía que responder así que desvió la mirada.

- ¿Y Ron?

- La verdad no se, dijo que vendría aquí después de ver a su novia – dijo la última palabra con un deje amargo

- ¿Con quién sale?

- Una chica a la que conoció por ahí - dijo ella

- Hola – saludo Hermione recién llegando en un taxi

- ¡Hermione! – le saludaron

- ¿Cómo estás? – peguntó Harry

- Bien. ¿Ya estamos todos?

- No, faltan Ron y Sean – indicó Charles

- Yo no – dijo Sean apareciendo con un "plop" al lado de Charles y también apareció Richard, el hijo de Lupin. – ¿Están todos?

- Falta Ron – respondió Harry extrañado.

- Hay alguna manera de comunicarse con él o lo estaremos esperando todo el día acá

- No hace falta Snape – dijo él saliendo de un taxi – Hola a todos – su cara no expresaba la felicidad de siempre al ver a sus amigos. Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para pedir explicaciones porque en ese momento apareció un Ferry para llevarlos a la casa de Emely.

Emely los recibió con mucha alegría. Estar sola allá mientras todos hacían cosas importantes la ponían impaciente, pero había perdido mucha fuerza y estaba débil después de recibir como 5 cruciatus y destruir un objeto de increíble poder mágico. Los días pasaron entre fiestas y bromas a pesar de que en Inglaterra cada día aumentaban los asesinatos extraños y el clima era mas tenso. Ron era el único que se comportaba de manera extraña, pero Harry supuso que se debía a que Draco andaba por allí junto a Ginny, cosa que al él tampoco le convencía mucho. Entre las novedades estaba que Sean ya no seria profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sino Richard Lupin, y que estaba saliendo con Hermione. También que extrañamente Nahiony le estaba pareciendo demasiado atractiva a Harry cuando debía guardar luto por Serenity.

Las fiestas terminaron y hasta la misma Emely se fue para gozar los últimos días de verano. Harry se fue con Ron y Hermione a la casa del segundo y los demás tomaron rumbos distintos. Así llego el primero de septiembre, el último año de clases y para muchos la última vez que se verían.

* * *

¡Por favor Reviews!


	23. Intermedio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,** excepto los hijos de Snape, Charles, Richard y otros que no recuerdo.

Hola! cuanto tiempo. Lamento que este chap sea tan corto, pero les aseguro que he estado trabajando en la historia. Pronto espero terminarla.

Espero sus reviews.

* * *

- Extraño a Sean - soltó Hermione aquella tarde

- Fue la mejor decisión jamás tomada – se burló Ron sin despegar la vista del libro que leía

- Es cierto – tercio Harry

- Lo sé - admitió Hermione

- Vamos Hermione, Richard es un excelente profesor también -

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Lo que era inusualmente extraño era que no había actividad de parte de Voldemort y sus más fieles seguidores. Y cabía decir esto porque los nuevos mortífagos eran los únicos que estaban haciendo algo, aunque más bien era solo para aparentar. Algo grande debía estar tramando Voldemort.

Harry había vuelto a practicar o mejor dicho a intentar convertirse en animago. Estaba por lo menos mejorando, pero algo le indicaba a Charles que esto iba a tomar mucho. Desde la última batalla con Voldemort, Snape era un fugitivo de los mortífagos y tal vez por eso estaba tan malhumorado: el verano lo tuvo que pasar exiliado en 4 paredes como lo estuvo Sirius y Harry se sentía feliz por ello, a pesar de los castigos extras a Gryffindor.

Desde que murió su novia Harry se había vuelto hacia su interior pero algo, mientras estaba en casa de Emely, lo sacó de su tristeza. Sabía que se debía ver bien feo y por eso ocultaba la correspondencia que mantenía con Nahiony, la hermana de Draco. Otra razón sería que arruinaría la precaria actual amistad de él con Ron. Lo notaba distanciado pero no sabía el motivo. Ron era celoso en extremo y tal vez los amoríos de Hermione con Sean Snape le estaban desquiciando.

Pero ese no era el motivo. Dentro de Ron había resentimiento y este iba en aumento. Desde el año pasado aquellos intrusos le habían arrebatado lo único que podía considerar suyo. Y él se las cobraría con los unos y los otros por sus agravios contra él.

Por primera vez en los quince días que llevaban en Hogwarts ocurrió un hecho significante. Las lechuzas con los periódicos llegaron a la hora de siempre, pero no fue de los periódicos que provino la noticia. La ya usual parvada de aves que llevaban el correo de Emely habían llegado temprano y en la primera carta que tocó sus manos llegó la noticia.

Era de su madre, que había vuelito a aparecer, y le decía:

"_Querida Emely,_

_Esto es puramente confidencial y necesito decirlo o estallaré. Ayer en altas horas de la noche un grupo de encapuchados fueron vistos en las afueras de un monasterio medieval en los Alpes, parecían afanados en buscar algo. _

_Pero eso no es el mayor chisme. Si encontraron o no lo que fuera que estuviesen buscando, destruyeron el lugar. Nadie quedó vivo. El gobierno muggle lo ha clasificado como un acto terrorista y por tanto la comunidad mágica no le ha dado importancia. Pero para mi este acto es de los mortífagos y ha sido muy bien encubierto…"_

- ¿Qué creen de esto? – les preguntó al grupo que se había reunido para leer la carta

- Pues que esta muy sospechoso, pero ¿No es muy seguro de que hayan sido los mortífagos? – expresó Ron

- ¿Encapuchados no te suena familiar? – dijo Malfoy

- Tal vez menos que a ti, ¿Pero cómo saben que fueron encapuchados muggles o brujos? – dijo Ron

- Será mejor avisarle a Dumbledore - opinó Harry

- Yo creo que mi madre ya se lo contó, es muy chismosa

- Y yo creo que ustedes deben ir a sus clases y dejarle eso a la orden – dijo con cierto tono acusador de profesor Richard

- ¿Entonces tu madre si se los dijo? Vaya confidencialidad

- En realidad fue que escuche toda la conversación, pero creo que hasta ahora sólo ustedes y Dumbledore son los que saben. Ahora a clases

Voldemort había actuado, Harry estaba seguro de ello y un antiguo monasterio en llamas no sonaba nada bueno.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!

¡Besos y cuidense!


	24. Otro Halloween mas

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Esta vez el capítulo es mas largo, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Era una noche clara de media luna y brillantes estrellas. Harry se encontraba todavía despierto. La noticia de la mañana todavía rondaba su cabeza. En su hora libre fue a ver a Dumbledore.

_FLASH BACK_

- _¿Profesor Dumbledore? _

- _Pasa, supongo que Anne ya le contó todo a Emely y ella a ustedes_

- _Si, ¿Usted que cree?_

- _No es típico de los mortífagos hacer alguna actividad y no dejar su marca- en la cara de Harry apareció una mueca de sorpresa – pero eso no descarta la posibilidad de que fueran ellos. Ya envié a algunos de la Orden a averiguar el asunto_

- _¿Qué cree que está tramando?_

- _Reuniendo más aliados es la información que tengo, pero puede que no sea solo eso. Él busca poder y lo esta encontrando. Debes prepararte, no soy vidente pero el futuro no es muy claro._

_Fin del flash back._

Con este recuerdo se fue a dormir.

* * *

- Mi señor

- Me imagino que ya se ha enterado el viejo

- Si señor

- Bien

- ¿Bien?

- ¿Me cuestionas?

- No, claro que no – dijo el vasallo con voz rápida

- Bien, entonces todo sigue en marcha - El vasallo se marcha.

* * *

- Hola

- (Suspiro) Me has asustado, no deberías aparecerte de esa manera. - dijo la encapuchada - ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

- Seguro - dijo Sean – me imagino que has oído lo que paso en el monasterio

- Algo supe

- Bien, quiero que me digas que había allí para que lo atacaran

- ¿Acaso no fueron los terroristas?

- ¿Eso crees?

- Bueno, allí se escondía alguien de relevancia, a lo máximo creo que pudo haber sido alguna logia.

- ¿Qué había allí dentro?

- Era un monasterio antiguo, había muchas cosas

- ¿Algo que pudiera incrementar el poder de un mago ya poderoso?

- No lo se todo, no estoy segura. Lo siento, esta vez no te puedo ayudar – dijo con voz cansada la jefa de la Logia

* * *

Harry estaba inquieto. Las clases, los ÉXTASIS y los cada vez más y peores ataques de Voldemort lo estaban volviendo loco. Para el colmo de males, tenía que seguir con las clases de Oclumencia, el Quidditch y las practicas de animago. Esto último lo estresaba de más. Hasta la fecha no había podido transformarse decentemente aunque ahora podía tener el cuerpo cubierto de plumas. Charles no le ayudaba mucho pues el también tenía sus deberes.

Era ya finales de octubre: Halloween y algo le decía que como los muchos otros Halloween de su vida, este no traería nada bueno.

- ¿Dónde estabas anoche? – le pregunto con avidez Ron a Hermione

- En la casa común

- ¡Mientes! Te vi venir de fuera. Estas saliendo de los terrenos ¿Verdad?

- ¿¡Y a ti qué?!

- Me preocupas, ¿Qué es lo que haces? – dijo él

- ¿Como sabes que estaba fuera? No me has visto y si lo has hecho, ¿Qué hacías fuera tú?

- ¡Yo no he salido!

- ¿Y ahora por que pelean? – preguntó Ginny

- Tu hermano es un neurótico

- ¡No soy ningún neurótico! Tu querida amiga ha estado saliendo a escondidas

- Ah, dime Hermione, ¿Qué tan a seguido ves a Sean?

- ¿Sales a poner tu vida en riesgo por ese?

- ¡Ya basta! Y tu Ginny, ¿Cómo pudiste? - Hermione se fue a un baño de chicas para que Ron la dejara de atosigar

- No deberías ser así con ella – le aconsejó Charles

- Si Emely saliera con otro, ¿Qué harías?

- Pero Emely es mi novia

- Aun así

- Si quieres que lo sea no seas tan celoso

- Si claro

- No, en serio. A la única que tienes que celar es a tu hermana.

- ¿Por?

- No, por nada

Ron estaba buscando con la mirada a Ginny cuando Harry llegó al comedor junto a él.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Ginny?

- Consolando a Hermione creo. Otra pela supongo entre ustedes.

- Hum – Harry sonrió

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque se que te gusta ella

- No es cierto, bueno… no

- ¿Y qué hay de nuevo?

- Pues todavía no ha llegado el periódico.

En el periódico no apareció nada nuevo, es decir algunos nuevos ataques, las investigaciones, la preocupación del ministerio de magia. Aquel día tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Saben que este año habrá un concurso de duelos – aplausos de parte del salón de clases – pero – continuó Richard con cara seria – quiero que tomen este torneo de duelos no como algo para ganar puntos y premios, sino como una manera de aprender porque dentro de unos meses estarán fuera de Hogwarts y no estamos en tiempo de paz. El profesor pasado les enseñó bien, quiero que practiquemos todo lo dado hasta la fecha, por favor

En la clase de pociones siguiente no les fue tan bien, pero nada fuera de los cotidianos puntos menos para Gryffindor, un castigo a Black por respirar; el resto del día fue un Halloween común y normal.

Harry se fue a dormir tarde y de una vez que se acostó se durmió, pero cayó en un extraño sueño. Sentía pesar, preocupación, todo daba vueltas el ambiente era frío, fúnebre, tenía miedo. Podía ver encapuchados y a Voldemort. Había algo que hacía que estuviera expectante, ansioso, como si supiera lo que venía. Uno de los encapuchados se quitó su máscara… su rostro le era familiar.

Despertó sudando frío. Había visto a alguien, alguien que estaba con Voldemort y le era familiar. Volvió a dormirse con un terrible sentimiento de haber sido traicionado.

* * *

¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!


	25. Un poco mas cerca de la verdad

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Ya continuo y ¡EL FINAL ESTA CERCA!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente les contó a sus amigos su sueño, aunque no les pudo contar quien era el encapuchado porque no lo había visto bien y no le recordaba. Solo sabía que le conocía.

- Es solo un sueño – le dijeron. Pero él sentía que no era solo eso. Así se lo comunicó a Emely, que era más crédula a ese tipo de cosas. – Hum, puede que sea una premonición, puede que sea un sueño

- Y, ¿Cómo saberlo?

- Eso es imposible Harry, tendrás que confiar en ti mismo y decidirlo tú.

Seguía en lo mismo. Para empeorar todo: los ataques, aunque ahora espaciados eran más devastadores. En los últimos ataques habían muerto magos y brujas importantes del ministerio y uno que otro auror. Todavía no sabían que podría haber en ese monasterio que pudiera atraer a Voldemort, además de que era algo que otorgaba poder.

Sean investigaba todo lo que podía, pero también otro asunto recaía sobre sus hombros. Voldemort había formado un enorme ejército de seres oprimidos por los magos con sed de venganza y entre ellos las filas estaban plagadas de vampiros. Richard estaba en lo mismo con los hombres lobos.

Al menos en Hogwarts las cosas se habían calmado entre Ron y Hermione, bueno entre Ron y todos. El primer partido de Quidditch animó a todos. Pero Harry tuvo más que suficientes razones para estar feliz la semana después. Había estado manteniendo contacto con Nahiony y la última carta hacía que todo lo viera rosa, algo que no disimulaba nada bien.

- Harry me preocupas – le dijo seriamente Charles mientras el resto de su grupo asentían. Harry no se dio por enterado, estaba en otra parte - No digan que no lo intente

- ¿No creen que haya sido un filtro amoroso? – opinó Ginny

- No – respondieron el resto

- No creo que ya se haya olvidado de Serenity tan pronto - dijo algo molesta Emely

- ¿Otra chica? – Dijo Ron con una ceja arqueada – vaya tiempo para enamorarse que ha tomado

- En eso tienes toda la razón – dijo Hermione tomando un pesado libro de la mesa y golpeando con él a Harry en la cabeza

- ¡Que demonios! – dijo sorprendido sobándose la cabeza donde le había dado Hermione

- Si vas a estar babeando mientras trabajamos por favor… - le dijeron unos cuantos al mismo tiempo

- No babeo – se defendió con las orejas rojas

- Si claro – dijo Ron tomando un libro para seguir con sus deberes

Había llegado el principio de diciembre y era una noche estrellada y sin nube, como esas después de una buena tormenta de nieve. Emely y su padre caminaban por la inmaculada nieve blanca cada uno en sus pensamientos pero disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Emely miró al cielo para contemplar su belleza cuando se quedo mirando fijo

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Las estrellas… - Snape miro al cielo

- Ya estás como los centauros niña

- No, es en serio. ¿No notas algo diferente en el cielo?

- No esta nevando – dijo Snape en tono de broma

- ¡No! Mira, hay algo en ellas, algo extraño – dijo ella con verdadera preocupación en su voz

- Emely, no quiero que sigas juntándote con ese centauro - dijo algo ya más serio Snape pero con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

- No entiendes – le lanzó una mirada suplicante – Hay algo ahí y tiene que ver con lo que robaron del monasterio, alguna configuración y hechizos que otorguen poder.

- Hum

- Anda dime, ¿Qué son las estrellas sino energía?

- Tienes ideas raras, pero no estaría de más investigar – dijo con aceptación su padre. Emely tomó su celular y llamo a su hermano.

- ¿Sean?

- Si, ¿Algún problema Emely? – dijo la voz de su hermano por el teléfono

- ¿Estas en un lugar abierto? ¿Está despejado el cielo?

- No, espera déjame salir. Si, está despejado ¿Qué pasa con el cielo?

- Mira las estrellas, ¿Verdad que están raras? – se oyó un silencio

- Emely estoy cansado para que me bromees – dijo con voz agotada

- ¡No! No me cuelgues por favor. Mira bien

- Estoy viendo y no veo nada del otro mundo, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que hay algo ahí, algo que pueda dar poder a quien lo convoque – Del otro lado solo se oía la respiración de Sean, quien estaba mirando mas allá de lo que quisiera ver. Tal vez…

- Averiguare eso Emely

- ¡Ves! –le dijo a su padre

- Pero que esto no pase de papá, tú y Dumbledore. Hay un espía entre la Orden y aunque no sea nada, no es bueno darles ideas al enemigo - y colgó

* * *

Esa misma noche en algún otro corredor de Hogwarts. Harry estaba caminando por ahí sin pensar en nada. Por más que lo intentara no podía transformarse debidamente. Todavía no lograba la transformación completa. En eso pensaba cuando le llamaron. Giró sobe sí y vio a Richard.

- Los alumnos deben estar en sus camas Potter

- Hum

- Y el que seas amigo de mi padre no te hace merecedor de concesiones – dijo y Harry arqueó las cejas - Y por cierto Harry, tienes plumas y una cola – añadió entre risitas. Harry se asusto y trató de quitárselas pero no podía. Richard le hizo el favor. - ¿Tratando de ser ave o animago?

- Errrr

- Supongo que animago ilegal igual que su padre- Harry tenía la cara roja – no importa y dime ¿Cuánto tienes intentándolo?

- Algo más de un año – dijo en tono de sorpresa, por lo menos no le iba a castigar

- Bien, bien. Más te vale que no salgas por ahí con el cuerpo lleno de plumas, asustaras a alguien. – y se marchó dejando a Harry solo a la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

Sean estaba concentrándose. Su hermana solía tener ideas raras pero esta le estaba perturbando. Y si fuera verdad, ¿Cómo lo averiguarían? Acostado en el suelo descubierto y frío miraba a las estrellas. ¿Dónde estaría la respuesta?

* * *

¿Y? ¡Dejen reviews!


	26. Que he hecho?

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero la uni te roba la inspiracion. Ya sabes: **¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

¡Dejen Reviews!

* * *

- La clase de hoy tratara sobre… - y siguió el habitual murmullo del profesor Lupin Jr. en su clase, mientras Harry comenzaba a divagar en sus recuerdos. Era la última clase del año, pero eso le importaba poco. Extraños desvaríos le llevaron a recordar la vez que conoció a sus amigos. Ron lo fue desde un principio en el tren, Hermione, aunque odiosa al principio, también había sido su amiga.

Y así fue rememorando aquellos buenos tiempos y cómo todo había cambiado. Luego había conocido a un buen grupo de personas extrañas, pero buenas y en las cuales se podía confiar. Pensaba en Sirius y como le extrañaba, fue más por eso que se hizo amigo de Charles, quien aunque sin conocerle nunca se parecía tanto. También pensaba en cómo su archienemigo Malfoy había cambiado de bando y ahora estaba del lado de Dumbledore y todo por Ginny.

Lo que más le preocupaba era la nueva actitud de Ron. Últimamente se comportaba extraño, demasiado extraño. Él sabía bien que su amigo era un celoso de primera y al principio pensó que era por culpa de los amoríos de Hermione con Sean, pero ahora, pensándolo mejor no era eso lo único que le debía estar molestando.

- Y bien señor Potter – Harry vio de repente al profesor frente a él y todos los del curso viéndole – ¿Me va a decir como se va a defender si pasa todo el día soñando en clases?

- Er.

- Ahora ¿Quién quiere enseñarle a Harry de que se trata la clase de hoy? – y todos levantaron las manos.

Harry fue usado el resto del día como poste de práctica del grupo.

* * *

Desde el día en que Emely le dio la idea a Sean, este estaba más y más convencido. Había estado buscando información sobre constelaciones, cometas y demás objetos en el firmamento que podrían brindar poder y encontró no poca información. Ahora bien, entre todos los datos tenía que buscar cuales eran posibles y entre estos, cuál era el que podría ajustarse al caso de Voldemort. Pero esto último era algo difícil de resolver, pues no sabían a ciencia cierta si era a así o no. Ahora mismo no tenían un espía en sus filas, como ellos en las suyas y esto hacía algo difícil la tarea.

También lo hacía el hecho que lo que Voldemort había buscado en el monasterio fuera el único libro que hablara sobre ello. La nieve caía allí donde se encontraba. Estaba lejos de cualquier mago en una tierra hostil, en medio de licántropos y vampiros. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente mientras veía la menguante luna. Si ese libro era muy viejo, lo único que tenía que hacer era recurrir a alguien lo bastante viejo y versado en magia para que le contara sobre alguna constelación. Pero ¿Quién?

* * *

Era el último día de muchos en Hogwarts. A la mañana siguiente partirían a sus casas de vacaciones y tal vez algunos no volverían. Había una salida a Hogsmade aquella mañana. Ron parecía algo incomodo. Según dijo, era que no sabía en que lugar se estaba menos seguro, si en Hogwarts o en su casa. Los chicos le dijeron que en igual parte estaban indefensos hasta que esto no terminara.

Caminaban cuando Harry agarró a Ron de un brazo.

- Hoy vayamos despacio – le dijo – quiero charlar contigo.

- Te escucho

- Sabes, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y no me digas nada – le dijo antes de que Ron protestara – Sé que eres muy celoso y eso de que me junte mucho con Charles te saca de tus casillas. Sí, no me mires así, así como nunca te ha gustado lo de Ginny o lo de Hermione.

- Yo…

- No seas así. Charles es amigable y todo eso pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo, el primero que tuve.

- Eso suena muy cursi, ¿Sabes? – dijo él con las orejas rojas y los ojos vidriosos

- Si, lo sé – admitió Harry – pero me alegra saber que estamos del mismo lado – Ron se tornó mas pálido – Al parecer si te cayó mal esa comida – dijo algo preocupado Harry mientras llegaban a Hogsmade.

No habían durado mucho allí cuando el viento se detuvo y se puso gélido. Pronto y de lo más inesperado estaban bajo un ataque de los mortífagos. La confusión reinaba. Por suerte los aurores llegaron a tiempo y muchos allí presentes estaban bien preparados para cualquier cosa. Después que la confusión se acabó, encontraron varios alumnos heridos y hechizados pero ninguno muerto por suerte. Lamentablemente no había caído ningún mortífago. Fue una mala noche y Harry estaba feliz de macharse al día siguiente.

* * *

Aquella noche entre las sombras un mortífago acudía al llamado de su señor. El ataque sólo era un medio de distracción, algo para confundir y herir no más. Luego de recibir sus nuevas órdenes se marchó y con cada paso un profundo vacío se creaba en su interior. No podía respirar. Había traicionado de una manera atroz. En medio de la noche y como su único testigo, Ronald Weasley se desprendió de la capucha y máscara con la que cubría su imagen mientras se decía en voz alta: "¿Qué he hecho?".

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? muajajajajaja


	27. La peor navidad

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Bueno, sino fuera por los hits diria que no leen este fic :(

Por favor si les gusta o no, envien un review. Haran muy feliz a esta persona.

* * *

Estaba recostado esperando el amanecer. Había sido una noche terrible. Había tenido las peores pesadillas de su vida. Se sentía sucio, muy sucio. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? No, no había estado bajo ninguna maldición. Había sido él mismo bajo la ira, los celos, el querer ser diferente de sus hermanos, que había seguido ese rumbo.

Cuando la conoció, a su novia, sabía que algo malo había en sus pensamientos. Luego el supo que ella era del lado oscuro pero no le importó, es más, la usó para llegar al otro lado. Ahora era espía, aunque no muy bueno, pero al fin y al cabo era diferente a sus hermanos. Si sus padres se enteraban morirían e una infarto después de matarlo. ¿Cómo le diría a Harry que hacía rato él no estaba de su lado? ¿Cómo enmendar su error? Lloró amargamente como nunca había llorado en su vida.

Amaneció en aquel diciembre frío y con niebla. Harry y sus amigos partieron de Hogwarts para pasar las navidades en familia. Harry, Ron y Ginny irían de una vez a la casa de estos últimos y Hermione pasaría un tiempo con sus padres antes de juntarse con ellos de nuevo. Emely y Sean habían decidido reunirse en Transilvania, donde su padre y Anne se reunirían con ellos mas tarde. Charles iba a Italia y Draco a quien sabe donde.

Ron se sentía miserable. Harry estaba totalmente feliz. Nahiony le había enviado una carta diciéndole que pasaría unas semanas en Inglaterra y eso le ponía de buen humor. Así que a los pocos días de estar en casa de los Weasley salió a cenar con ella, aunque estaba vigilado por aurores y eso no le daba intimidad alguna. Pero eso no le importaba, estaba enamorado de nuevo y esta vez se aseguraría de que durara.

Estaba feliz, era cierto, pero de su mente nunca se iba la profecía, del hecho de ser el elegido y de no sentirse preparado.

* * *

- ¿No has logrado averiguar nada? - Fue lo primero que le dijo Emely de saludo a su hermano esa navidad. Ambos tenían el presentimiento de seguir el camino correcto, pero las pistas eran difusas y confusas.

- No, es demasiado amplio el campo de búsqueda. Debo ver como lo achico

- Oh

- He pensado que alguien lo bastante mayor algo podría saber

- ¿Qué tal el viejo centauro de África?

- No lo creo, él puede que sepa pero no me lo dirá. Ya sabes cómo son esas criaturas.

- Cierto. ¿Alguna otra persona en mente? – le preguntó a su hermana - ¿Qué tal tu abuelo?

- Bueno, no queda de otra, después de todo Drácula es bien viejo

Como Sean se lo esperaba su abuelo no le pudo dar ninguna información conveniente, excepto como permanecer inmortal sin llegar a podrirse y a los hermanos no se les ocurrió ninguna otra persona a quien recurrir por el momento, así que seguirían leyendo.

* * *

Aquella navidad Bill y Fleur cumplían su primer aniversario de bodas y la verdad estaban felices de seguir vivos para celebrarlo, al igual que el resto de la familia, todos excepto Ron que deseaba estar muerto. Trato de parecer lo más feliz que pudo, pero cada vez que hablaban del momento en que todo llegaría a su fin, o de algún plan, cómo deseaba no oír, se podía ir, pero lo que había oído se lo diría tal cual a su señor. Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y cuando quería esquivar esas conversaciones, alguien le llamaba para enterarle. Las ojeras en su rostro expresaban su malestar, pero nadie las notó.

Al final de las vacaciones se decidió por fin contarle su caso a Dumbledore, después de todo, si le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Snape ¿Por qué no a él también?

* * *

Justo aquel nuevo año Sean recibió una invitación para celebrar el nuevo año junto a la logia de los Siete Mares y este año habría invitado especial. Una vidente de la logia de la Luna. Algo le decía que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba.

* * *

¡REVIEWS!


	28. La pista

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Si lo se, dure mucho, pero para mis pacientes lectores les tengo un importante anuncio: ¡Estoy terminando el fic! Si, solo quedan muy pocos caps y ya empecé con ellos, no se preocupen pronto la historia terminará, espero antes de la salida del último libro.

Sin más les dejo con el chap. ¡REVIEWS!

* * *

Sean fue a la reunión del alto mando de la logia de Los Sietes Mares con visible entusiasmo. Si una vidente, astróloga en particular, iría, valía la pena estar allí. Todos los miembros estaban presentes, pues era raro estar en paz con alguna otra logia y mucho más raro, tener invitados exóticos. La vidente era una vieja decrépita, arrugada y con mirada perdida, bien podría ser que tuviera cientos de años.

Sean estaba ansioso. ¿Cuándo haría la preedición? No contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo. Pasó la mayor parte de la velada viendo a la mujer mayor, tanto, que la Jefa hizo algunas bromas sobre el hecho de que fuera posible que a él le gustaran las mujeres mayores. Por fin llegó tan esperado momento. La invitada hablaría sobre sus visiones ¿Habría algo que le seria útil?

La anciana se colocó sobre una tarima en el centro del lugar y todos callaron.

- Este año las estrellas prometen que habrá un gran maremoto en el este. La estrella viajera pasara por el punto para aquel quien la busca… - la vieja parecía estar poseída - …en aquel momento la oscuridad reinará y por fin su deseo se hará realidad, pero es sólo un camino más del destino que podría no cumplirse.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír Sean ¿Lo sería? Estaba seguro. Ya no había necesidad de quedarse en aquel lugar, pues ahora la invitada estaba hablando de los bienes que recibirían las logias según las estrellas.

* * *

Comenzaba el nuevo año y con el una nueva oportunidad para Ron. Había conseguido una cita con Dumbledore para arreglar aquel asunto. Albus estuvo toda la entrevista con sus manos entrecruzadas y sus ojos azul fijos en algún punto perdido en el cuerpo de Ron. Después de escuchar la historia decidió por fin decir palabra:

- No necesito saber más

- ¿Me va a dar la oportunidad?

- Si, pero habrán condiciones

- Aceptaré lo que se sea para redimir mis actos - dijo este con la cabeza baja

- Sabes bien que nada cambiará lo que ya has hecho, pero creo que esto tiene remedio, no le dirás a nadie nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo, ni siquiera a Harry si no lo has hecho todavía

- Señor, él es mi mejor amigo...

- Eso no lo pensaste cuando te uniste al los mortífagos - Ron bajó la mirada y Dumbledore se marchó.

* * *

- Eso fue lo que ella dijo - le terminaba de contar Sean a su hermana

- La estrella viajera... eso puede significar muchas cosas

- Todas las estrellas se mueven y cambian de posición - se quejó su hermano a quien nunca le había gustado como hablaban los adivinadores

- Puede que no sea una estrella del todo, puede ser la luna o un cometa, más posible uno de esos, o una lluvia de estrellas. No eso no

- ¡Decídete!

- Busca sobre cometas y asteroides en relación con las constelaciones o cualquier cosa en el firmamento yo buscaré sobre eclipses y trayectorias de los planetas

- Bien, eso facilitará algunas cosas. Me alegra saber que la mayoría de los estudiantes pudieron regresar a Hogwarts sanos y salvos.

- Si, pero no todos, han habido muchos desastres estas navidades - dijo Emely suspirando - en ningún ataque se ha visto al señor oscuro.

- Por suerte - dijo su hermano - No sabemos que trama, pero mejor así, porque hay menos muertos. Te dejo, quiero visitar a Hermione antes de marcharme.

- No debes visitar a tu novia en el colegio - dijo regañona Emely pero en un tono cordial

- Tú no debería estudiar con tu novio en el mismo colegio - dijo él en el mismo tono y se marchó.

Emely de inmediato corrió a la biblioteca.

* * *

Harry había regresado de las vacaciones con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones y de Nahiony. Sabía que las cosas empeoraban, pero él no podía hacer nada más que practicar ser un animago, pues todavía no lo lograba y seguir con el entrenamiento para la batalla. Sentía que estaba cerca cada vez más. ¡Cómo deseaba ayuda! ¡Cómo deseaba pedirla! Pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Le costaba admitir, muy en el fondo, que él, el gran Harry Potter, no podía ocuparse de esta batalla, que no era lo suficientemente capaz.

Charles le estaba ayudando con lo de ser animago pero a aquel le había tomado dos años y cómo que Harry no tenía tanto tiempo. Trato de pedirle ayuda a Richard, su profesor de defensa, pero este le explicó que aquello era como su segunda naturaleza*, simplemente lo había hecho desde pequeño y no podía explicarle como hacerlo. Sólo le quedaba aprender del modo difícil.

En Oclumencia había por fin logrado pasar a cierto nivel de oclusión mental, pero Snape lograba vencer todavía sus defensas y ni hablar su hijo. No necesitaba aprender Legimency, pero no estaba demás saber cual seria el próximo paso del oponente. En las demás materias Potter era casi un éxito. Casi. Así que se le encendió el bombillo de las ideas y en la primera semana de clases hizo una visita al director.

Albus siempre había sido algo así como su protector, su mentor; lo mas lógico era pedirle su ayuda para vencer a alguien que estaba seguro él conocía muy bien. Dumbledore no se negó. A partir del siguiente martes recibiría tutorías de su propia persona.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir como el agua que corre. Cada día que pasaba los jóvenes entrenaban cada día más, buscaban las respuestas a un plan ajeno que debían conseguir y pronto, una carga muy pesada estaba sobre sus hombros y ellos debían llevar aquella tarea a cabo y solo uno en particular tendría la desdicha de ser el responsable de manchar sus manos con sangre o morir en el intento.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.


	29. El comienzo del final

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Por fin casi tres años despues, estoy terminando un fic que comencé hace mucho. Me gustaria que si leen los últimos capitulos, por favor dejen su comentario.

Por una muerte mas justa para Dumbledore.

* * *

San Valentín fue un día muy triste para los jóvenes enamorados de Hogwarts. Los viajes a Hogsmade estaban prohibidos desde el último atentado ocurrido en el viaje pasado y tuvieron que conformarse con enviarse cartas unos a los otros. Los atentados habían aumentado, pero aun así no se veía un motivo fijo, un punto, una meta en particular de dichos ataques.

Ron ahora estaba haciendo un trabajo parecido al de Snape, no el mismo, pues él no podía esconderle mucho a Voldemort sin que sospechara y no pertenecía al círculo cercano de mortífagos que siempre estaban con él, pero con su trabajo evitaba muchas pérdidas humanas aunque todavía se sentía indigno y sucio. Apenas hablaba con Harry u otra persona. Sus amigos estaban preocupados aunque él siempre respondía con el típico: "estoy bien". Harry sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no le iba a forzar a confesarse. Después de todo, él había tenido momentos parecidos.

Harry había aprendido mucho de Dumbledore y lo consideraba cada vez más como su mentor, ahora entendía porque Emely lo llamaba abuelo. Así, cada quien en lo suyo, llegaron a finales de junio. Los exámenes finales estaban justo al doblar de la esquina, así como se sentía tan palpable la niebla en el aire, la tensión de que algo grande y malo sucedería.

Sean había echado barba y estaba mas pálido que lo usual, si es posible, buscando. No había nada que dijera algo ínfimamente posible a lo que podría ser que Voldemort buscaba, si es lo que ellos pensaban que buscaba. Además, de aquello él tenia que trabajar para la orden y para su familia. Pero por fin había hallado una solución, una brecha de posibilidad de encontrar la respuesta tan deseada.

Había estado leyendo uno de los libros ya medio dormido, otro de ellos mas allá tirado y comiendo un sándwich cuando vio la respuesta. En aquel momento vio un pequeño espacio de cielo por donde pasaría un cometa, justo en aquel junio. Espera, ¿Y en aquel pequeño librito qué decía sobre aquel lugar? Ah si, algo sobre el ser humano... ¿Pero y si se cruzaba ese cometa por ahí? Una idea brillante se abrió paso por entre sus neuronas y salió corriendo a contárselo a su hermana, sólo que tardo en darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

Aquel atardecer Sean y Emely se dirigieron a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore corriendo.

- Así que creen que eso es lo que piensa hacer - dijo el director

- Eso creemos señor - dijo Sean

- Sentimos haber tardado tanto en encontrar una respuesta - dijo Emely

- Por lo menos sabemos que tiempo tenemos y no tenemos - Dijo él poniéndose de pie - Sean reúne a la Orden

* * *

En aquel momento Lord Voldemort estaba frente a su ejército de mortífagos y otros aliados listo para salir al ataque. Muy pronto la victoria sería de ellos.

- Ha llegado el momento mis mortífagos. Esta noche será el gran golpe. Esta noche no habrá quien nos detenga.

* * *

Aquella noche de principios de julio Dumbledore esperaba el gran golpe. La Orden estaba reunida en los cuarteles esperando la orden, pues nadie sabía donde Voldemort pensaba atacar aunque Albus tenía la certeza de que iría a buscar a Harry antes de dominar el mundo. No estaba equivocado.

Voldemort y su ejercito apareció ante la entrada principal de Hogwarts y rodeando todo el perímetro del colegio. El cielo se nublo y el aire se sentía gélido por la presencia masiva de los dementores. Habían también todo tipo de criatura temidas: gigantes, hombres lobos, vampiros, zombis y demás.

Adentro de Hogwarts los jóvenes de la D.A. estaban listos para la batalla. "La decisiva" se dijo a si mismo Harry que guiaba a los jóvenes de primer año a un lugar más seguro, pues sólo lucharían los del 7mo año y algunos del 6to, los demás debían ir a un lugar seguro donde no les pudieran hacer daño.

Voldemort y sus mejores mortífagos penetraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras sus secuaces iban por el bosque, los que podían, y tenían órdenes de matar a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino, excepto Harry y Albus Dumbledore.

- Ron, ¿Están todos los de segundo fuera de la torre? - pregunto Hermione

- Eso creo - dijo él más nervioso de lo que se esperaría, pues ya había enfrentado antes a los mortífagos

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto ella

- No. - ella se fue a revisar si quedaba alguien en la torre - No todavía - dijo más bajo.

Más arriba en la torre, una llamarada de fuego destruyó un muro y Hermione escapó por pocos metros. Voldemort y demás habían traído dragones.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron un piso mas abajo con Harry quien estaba buscando el hermano perdido de una niña de Ravenclaw.

- Esto esta feo Harry, en cualquier momento llegaran y muchos no ha ido a refugiarse - se quejó Hermione mientras se trataba de quitar las cenizas del cabello

- Y no solo eso - se quejó Emely algo chamuscada - el ejército que ha traído es enorme. Hogwarts quedara hecho ruinas. Un gigante ha comenzado a destruir el ala sur y varios profesores están tratando de derribarlo. - otro dragón pasó cerca por la ventana echando humo. - Debemos estar listos, él ya esta cerca.

Los de la Orden se habían movilizado al edificio de Hogwarts también y estaban en el patio tratando de evitar lo peor y habían pedidos refuerzos al ministerio, pero esos tardarían. Voldemort y su élite lograron deshacerse de los pocos que quisieron enfrentarle y entraron triunfantes por la puerta de entrada. Allí en el recibidor les esperaban los mejores magos de la Orden, pero no Albus ni Harry. Voldemort tenía una idea de donde podía estar el primero y se desharía de él lo más pronto posible, así la victoria era segura.

Caminó dejando a sus mortífagos que se entretuvieran con los "miserables" que estaban allí y se dirigió al gran comedor donde las mesas y sillas no estaban, solo la mesa principal con una silla donde Dumbledore esperaba paciente a su contrincante.

Charles estaba entre el segundo y primer piso cuando vio a Voldemort dirigirse al comedor y buscó a Harry para avisarle, aquella debía ser su batalla, no la del viejo. Todos los demás bajaron al primer piso tratando de evitar más muertes. Por varias partes el ejército de Voldemort estaba destruyendo el castillo y matando a quien se les cruzara. Sean y Richard junto a los de la Orden estaban peleando contra los mortífagos y abriendo paso a Harry quien trataba de dirigirse al comedor.

Mientras,

- Tú y yo tenemos algo que resolver - dijo siseante Voldemort a Albus

- Y así será - respondió el director desafiante. Y la batalla final comenzó.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Dejen reviews please!


	30. El brujo más poderoso

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!** O bueno no todos.

¡Otro chap más y más cerca del capitulo final! Este es el antepenultimo capítulo asi que muy pronto...

¡REVIEWS!

* * *

Voldemort y Dumbledore estaban ambos uno frente a otro cada uno representado al bien y el mal en su interminable lucha. Cada cual era considerado el mejor mago en su tipo. Tal vez uno mejor que otro. Pero el tiempo se agotaba. A la medianoche el cometa pasaría justo por el punto en medio de la constelación las Pléyades y Voldemort se haría invencible, lo sabía porque ahora Voldemort exhibía sendos tatuajes en sus brazos indicando que el antiguo hechizo estaba hecho. Sería invencible al fin, si Harry no lo evitaba primero. ¿Dónde estaría el chico?

* * *

Harry estaba tratando de cruzar el recibidor con vida, lo cual era casi imposible. Harry esquivaba, desviaba y atacaba a todos los que intentaban detenerle. El camino parecía interminable. Un mortífago casi logra darle por la espalda, pero Hermione le ayudó con eso. Y ahí fue cuando a Harry aquel mortífago se interpuso en su camino. Era el último trecho hacia el gran comedor.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino!

- ...

- Si quieres lucha te la daré - y ambos empezaron una batalla por el paso al gran comedor

* * *

Otra batalla más cruda y poderosa se llevaba a cabo dentro de las paredes del gran comedor. Voldemort se había vuelto muy poderoso últimamente, ¿O el viejo no estaba dando lo mejor de si? No, él, Lord Voldemort, era definitivamente él que llevaba la ventaja. Pero Dumbledore no había sacado lo mejor. No, él estaba dejando que Voldemort se luciera, aunque esa treta le estaba causando problemas, después de todo, ya no era tan joven como antes.

Aquellos dos poderosos magos duraban un tiempo antes de atacar, casi siempre Voldemort, y duraban mas midiendo sus puntos débiles y fuertes tratando de penetrar en la mente del contrincante. Voldemort era definitivamente el mejor Legimency que había, pero aun así Dumbledore era un fuerte impenetrable. Pero ya rompería sus defensas.

* * *

Harry estaba algo perplejo, aquel mortífago frente a él sabía sus movimientos, sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Debía ser alguien del colegio. ¿Quién? El resto del salón parecía un mundo caótico donde reinada el desastre y donde cada quien trataba de salir lo mejor posible y ellos dos eran parte de aquello. Harry había notado que el mortífago frente a él le temía, en cierto modo. Harry tuvo problemas para esquivar el ataque que siguió a su distracción, pero un rayo proveniente de su varita le dio en la cara a su enemigo y así, desde el suelo Harry vio la mascara del mortífago caer revelando su verdadera identidad.

* * *

Dumbledore no podría contener por mucho tiempo más a Voldemort, pronto sería muy tarde para cualquiera, así que empezó a tratar de mantener a raya a Voldemort a base de hechizos.

* * *

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo perdonarte? ¡Eres igual a él! - dijo Harry apuntando a donde estaba colagusano en un rincón acorralado por Emely quien trataba de que no se le convirtiera en animago y escapara.

- Lo sé, no merezco perdón. - dijo Ron con una mueca en su rostro - estaba celoso.

- Pero... - en el rostro sucio de Harry se veía claramente la decepción. No hubo más palabras, un mortífago cercano había enviado una maldición a Harry quien no estaba en posición de detener el ataque. Casi le da, pero Ron desvió el hechizo y se enfrento al mortífago frente a él.

- ¡Qué esperas! - le gritó a Harry - pronto será medianoche y no podrás vencer a Voldemort. ¡Anda vete! - y siguió luchando tratando de evitar que Harry fuera detenido antes de entrar al comedor.

* * *

Allí en el gran comedor le batalla estaba en su momento culminante. Dumbledore estaba muy débil como para seguir el curso de aquello. Voldemort estaba extasiado. Por fin se desharía de aquel quien arruinaba todos sus planes. Ya le tenía desarmado y acorralado. Con la varita levantada y murmurando las que debían ser las últimas palabras que oiría el viejo un "Expeliarmus" interrumpió tan deseado momento. Allí frente a él estaba Harry Potter.

- Vaya mira quien decidió aparecer - dijo con su siseante y molesta voz - pero verás, ya es muy tarde para ti y los demás, en unos segundos seré el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra y no podrás evitarlo

- Ya lo veremos - respondió Harry desafiante - No tienes tu varita

- No la necesito ya - y de repente por el cielo nublado del techo se despejo mostrando una pequeña luz con cola pasando por el pequeño espacio de la constelación. Los tatuajes empezaron a brillar. Dumbledore había logrado escabullirse lejos de Voldemort quien estaba brillando y ganando el poder conferido por las estrellas - Ya veras niño ¡Tú no podrás contra mí!

Y empezó a atacarle sin varita pero con hechizos aun más potentes. En verdad era el hombre mas poderoso y pronto sería indestructible. Harry apenas podía contraatacar o protegerse. Dumbledore recuperó su varita, pero decidió que sólo intervendría y si era de suma necesidad. Esta era la batalla de Harry. De repente Voldemort conjuró un hechizo que los dejó indefensos a ambos. - ¡Morirás tu primero! - proclamó Voldemort a un indefenso Potter mientras un rayo verde se dirigía a su pecho.

Allí, por primera vez Harry se convirtió en un fénix justo antes de que el rayo verde le diera en el pecho y se quemara en fuego.

* * *

Muajajajajajajajajaja para más informacion seguir atentos a mis publicaciones o enviar un review, tal vez me sienta muy feliz y les diga lo que sigue.


	31. El final de la guerra

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!** Al menos no todos.

Y bien, este de por si es el último capitulo del fic. El siguiente será un epílogo para resumir lo que pasará con los personajes, pero espero que se apiaden de esta escritora y sean buenitos y dejen sus reviews.

* * *

Harry había muerto, aunque era nuevo eso de que el chico fuera animago. Un fénix. No, él no estaba vivo. Ahora solo quedaba él, Lord Voldemort. La profecía por fin se había cumplido. Dumbledore estaba intrigado. Harry por fin había logrado volverse animago pero, ¿Estaría realmente muerto? Tal vez no le quedaba mucho en el mundo terrenal para averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué dices ahora Albus? - preguntó Voldemort con una macabra sonrisa

- Que es hora de terminar una vieja batalla Tom - respondió con calma Dumbledore.

* * *

Los del ministerio habían llegado para ayudar en la guerra y algunos de los estudiantes del 5to año habían salido de su escondite para ayudar también. En el recibidor por fin habían logrado contener a los mortífagos y los amigos de Harry decidieron unírseles para destruir a Voldemort. Ron decidió seguir en el recibidor pero Hermione le abofeteo y les siguió también. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una visión no muy agradable. Voldemort estaba acabando con Dumbledore y Harry simplemente no estaba. Así que Hermione, Ron, Charles, Richard, Emely, Sean, Draco y otros de la DA se les unieron a aquel para la batalla sabiendo que podría ser la ultima en su vida.

Todos contra Voldemort y aun así sus hechizos parecían no tener efecto alguno. Uno por uno fueron siendo derribados, aunque no muertos todavía. Claro algunos dieron más trabajo que otros. Los últimos en caer fueron Sean y Richard quedando inevitablemente solo Albus y Voldemort. Los demás estaban paralizados o muy heridos como para poder ayudar. Pero estaba vez Voldemort llevaba las de ganar. Conjuró sus más potentes hechizos y Dumbledore por fin cayó.

Allí estaba indefenso de nuevo, a merced de Voldemort cuyo rostro estaba más deformado por la maquiavélica sonrisa que tenía. Él sabía que pronto estaría en el otro mundo, la pregunta era, ¿Qué tanto le haría sufrir antes de terminar con él? ¿Cuántas personas morirían y sufrirían bajo su mano? La tortura empezó, pero Voldemort se aburrió pronto, pues Dumbledore no oponía resistencia alguna, pero tampoco le daba el gusto de verle sufrir o suplicar por su vida.

Dumbledore estaba ya muy agotado y el último hechizo que Voldemort le había hecho le estaba haciendo sufrir más de la cuenta. Voldemort estaba apunto de mandar al viejo definitivamente a la ultratumba cuando otro _Expelliarmus_ arruinó por segunda vez sus intentos homicidas. Pero aquello no podía ser

- No mientras esté yo vivo – dijo Harry

- ¡Eso no es posible! – dijo iracundo Voldemort ¿Cómo rayos Harry Potter seguía con vida? Él lo había matado. Malditos fénix

- Pues al parecer no eres el único a quien las estrellas favorecen.

_Flash back _

_"Avada Kedavra" había dicho Voldemort y el rayo de luz verde, tan conocido ya por él, le dio en el pecho justo cuando terminaba de volverse un fénix ¿Cómo rayos había logrado convertirse en animago justo cuando lo necesitaba? Suerte tal vez, pero ahora Harry era polvo y cenizas. Se había consumido en un fuego verde y su espíritu había abandonado el mundo para siempre, o eso supuso._

_Mientras estaba en aquel estado sintió como una energía más poderosa que la magia que le había enviado a aquel estado obraba en él. Un fuego le quemaba, le llamaba de nuevo a la vida. ¿Sería alguna propiedad de los fénix también adquirida? Sea lo que fuese, en su viaje de regreso oyó voces conocidas saliendo de algún lugar oculto diciéndole que ya era hora, que él podía, y allí apareció. Primero espiritualmente antes de poder materializarse y detener otro ataque mortal de Voldemort. Había regresado para acabar con él._

_Fin flash back_

- Terminemos con lo que empezaste hace 16 años atrás Voldemort – le desafió Harry

- ¡Ya veras que esta vez no quedara nada de ti! – Voldemort comenzó a lanzar las más oscuras maldiciones hacia Harry quien esquivaba los ataques con su varita y la del enemigo. Harry se las arreglaba también para lanzarle algunos hechizos a Voldemort, pero éste parecía inmune a todo. Solo había una opción: la maldición asesina.

Harry todavía no hallaba las fuerzas para conjurarla. ¿Y si no le salía bien? ¿O no le salía en lo absoluto? Voldemort le estaba acorralando. Era ahora o nunca, después de todo, no había regresado de la muerte para morir de nuevo.

- Crucio – gritó Voldemort mientras Harry ponía como escudo protector el sillón donde antes había estado sentado Dumbledore, destrozándose esta.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó Harry antes de que Voldemort tuviera tiempo de contraatacar. Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Harry dirigiéndose, para él en cámara lenta, hacia Voldemort, quien estaba obviamente sorprendido, pero no preocupado. El rayo chocó en el pecho de Voldemort y mientras su cuerpo caía y su espíritu lo abandonaba, desde el techo encantando bajó un rayo de luz cegadora.

Al abrir sus ojos no había rastro de Voldemort y el lugar ardía en fuego. Harry corrió a ver como se encontraba Dumbledore mientras que algunos de sus compañeros recuperaban la conciencia. Afuera de aquel salón la gran marca tenebrosa que había estado flotando impune sobre Hogwarts desapareció y muchos de los seguidores del difunto Voldemort decidieron que mejor era salir de allí. Habían ganado la batalla pero no la guerra.

* * *

En una destrozada pero todavía funcional enfermería, tras unas cortinas yacía Albus Dumbledore. A su lado se encontraba Harry.

- No es momento de rendirse – dijo él con voz apagada

- Eso es cierto Harry – dijo débilmente el gran mago – pero reconocerás que yo ya estoy muy viejo y cansado

- Señor

- Y he terminado por fin con la mayor parte de las cosas que debía hacer.

- Puede recuperarse

- Ah, la juventud es grandiosa. Se acercan mejores tiempos, pero no para mí Harry – Harry apartó la miada. No aceptaba tener que perder a alguien más – No en este mundo.

- Queda demasiado por hacer: mortífagos sueltos, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, ¡Del mundo mágico!

- Eso, mi querido amigo, es una tarea que no podré finalizar. Pero tú podrías hacerlo – Harry ya no quería oír más.

- Mírame Harry – le ordenó Dumbledore – No estaré muy lejos. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada la muerte es solo la próxima gran aventura y yo ya estoy listo.

- Profesor… - El canto triste de un fénix anunció la partida de aquel quien le había dado todo el apoyo a Harry para cumplir su misión.

* * *

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó Harry

- Pues pienso tomar los EXTASIS – dijo Hermione secándose todavía las lagrimas después de terminado el funeral de Dumbledore. - ¿Y tu Harry?

- Pues supongo que lo mismo. Después iré a la oficina de aurores y me uniré a ellos.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Ron?

- Sabes que se entregó solo a los aurores, oí que su celda no esta muy lejos de la de Peter.

- Todo por los celos

- Dejaré que este allí por un tiempo y luego veré como lo saco, porque sé que no aceptara ayuda de nadie.

- …

- Se que me traicionó, pero yo quiero que sepa que lo perdono. Las cosas nunca serán como antes, pero me gustaría hacerlo, por los viejos tiempo y ¿Quién sabe?

- Suena sabio – dijo Emely al lado de Hermione con los ojos hinchados.

- ¿Qué harás tú?

- Al igual que ustedes todos los de séptimo que seguimos vivos queremos tomar los exámenes, siete años en la escuela ¿Y ni siquiera terminarla ya en el final?

- Algunas cosas seguirán iguales –dijo sonriendo Harry al ver que Emely seguía de buen humor para bromear

- Eso lo veremos. Charles ya se va y Sean tiene que encargarse de muchas cosas, nos vemos.

Harry se despidió de Hermione también y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del tiempo.

* * *

¿Y? Bueno o malo les pido a los lectores que me dejen su opinion en un sencillo review, para saber si les gustó el fic en general o no.

Hasta la próxima con el epílogo.


	32. Epilogo

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!** Al menos no todos.

Y bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo con el epílogo y final definitivo del fic.

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que sucedieron después de tan desastrosos acontecimientos en Hogwarts fue el apresamiento y juicio de Peter, alias Colagusano, y por tanto la limpieza del nombre de Sirius. Sucedió que Clarise por fin supo la verdad y aclaró que Charles era en verdad hijo de Sirius y quedó como último heredero de dicha casa y con el apellido limpio.

Hermione tuvo tan buenas calificaciones en sus exámenes finales que los puestos de trabajo le llovían en cantidad, al final ella decidió unirse al ministerio de magia y tenía un brillante futuro, tal vez en uno no muy lejano se convirtiera en la Ministro de magia.

Emely se dedicó a la medimagia al igual que Neville, quien logró crear una formula que mejoraba el estado mental de aquellos quienes la habían perdido. Emely se casó con Charles a los 20. La boda tuvo lugar en la isla propiedad de su madre y como era de esperarse Snape casi impide la boda y asistió tanta gente que la fiesta duro dos días. Siguiendo la línea de su madre también se convirtió en escritora, mientras que Charles siguió con el negocio de los cazarecomprensas.

Sean, bueno, como todos los vampiros con dinero se dedico a la buena vida y a manejar ciertas empresas lucrativas que le heredó su abuelo. Hermione y él se casaron y viven juntos en Liverpool. Ron duró un merecido año en Azkaban antes de que tuviera un juicio en el cual Harry dio pruebas de que estaba en el bando de los buenos y quedó libre. Sus padres lo perdonaron, después de todo habían hecho lo mismo con Percy. Ron obtuvo empleo en un equipo de Quidditch. Le fue bien y terminó jugando para su equipo favorito.

Draco conservó toda la fortuna y negocios heredados de su padre y con la ayuda de Neville logró que su madre recuperara algo de cordura, que la había perdido cuando supo de la muerte de su marido. Nahiony se mudó por un tiempo con su medio hermano y Draco tuvo que soportar ver a Harry más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Así como a Emely y su hermano.

Ginny le presentó a su novio a sus padres el año en que salió de Hogwarts, que se reconstruyó en su totalidad mágicamente y más sufrieron por eso que el hecho de que Ron estuviera preso por pertenecer a los mortífagos. Pero ella fue firme en su decisión y en la boda de Emely fue ella quien atrapó el ramo de flores. Remus se casó con Tonks, para desdicha de su hijo. Bill y Fleur tuvieron gemelos que salieron tan "buenos" como sus tíos.

Harry terminó los tres años de capacitación para ser auror con éxito, mientras que todo lo anterior sucedía. Era nuevamente amigo de Ron, aunque no de igual manera. Estaba casado con Nahiony y eso significaba ser pariente de su mayor enemigo. Pero había cosas que todavía estaban en su mente. Cosas como si en verdad Voldemort había muerto o qué fue lo que paso con él para que reviviera aquel día. Tal vez nunca le encontraría explicación a aquello. Pero por fin había dejado de ser aquel de la profecía, para ser el que destruyó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, vaya título.

Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida, tal vez no una normal como la de todo el mundo, él nunca la tendría, pero definitivamente una nueva dejando los demonios del pasado donde pertenecían y mirando hacia un futuro más brillante donde nuevas aventuras esperaban. Y así quizás un día ser recordado por todos, no como el niño que vivió, sino como el Inmortal Fénix Dorado.

* * *

Es corto, pero ¿Qué esperaban? Es un resumen de lo que pasó luego del final de la guerra.

Gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de todo el tiempo en que mantuve este fic. Gracias a Sara, Meilin Snape y todos aquellos lectores que nunca dejaron su opinion pero por lo menos en los hits se notan que leyeron o visitaron la página. Les agradezco por leer las ideas locas que se me ocurren. Me despido con un hasta luego, Maritza chan.


End file.
